Harry Potter: Bellum of Mos
by L33t Horo
Summary: The holy grail has ended with the 5th one? correct? WRONG!  Shinji decides he wasn't satisfied and goes to Voldemort with a plan... to reconnect with the Holy grail and have a wish granted. Things don't work as he wishes and a new war comes a new...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Bellum of Mos

A Harry Potter and Fate/Stay Night fic inspired by the work of Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 1: Es vos meus vinco?/ Are you my Master?

There was a man… who was vile and dark, he had but one desire.

He wanted to rule the magical world and eliminate the muggles so magical society can florish untainted with the muggle blood.

The Dark Lord, known as Voldemort (known otherwise as his birth name of Tom Riddle or as he is now known to all as "You-know-you").

He was know talking to a young boy… not even of age, who had given him something he was now interested in.

This boy was a magus… and of a pureblood family however due to the purity of his blood… his magic was thinned away from generation to generation.

"Are you the one they all Lord Voldemort? I been looking for you" Said the youth with arrogance in his voice

"How dare you speak to our lord in such uncouth speech?" said one of the death eaters

"Ah shut up… I am here to give your 'lord' something he might be interested in" the boy said.

"Why you…" a death eater said as he pulled his wand

"Stop Isbella… let the boy trough…" Voldemort said as the boy smirked at the death eater as he walked up to Voldemort.

"So… you are Shinji Matou… I heard of your family… and of the demise of your magic" Voldemort said.

While he was not really interested on the type of magic he used, he was however 'saddenned' that such powerful magic family had died.

"Thank you for your condolences Lord Voldemort… however I did not came to speak about my magic… I came for you to give you something that you might perhaps be interested on" he said with a smirk.

"Speak then… I will see if what you have to say is of any value to me" Voldemort said as he stared at the boy.

He shivered in fright but regained his composure.

"How would you like to have everything you ever wanted… and then some" he said with a smirk.

This got his attention.

"I know of an item… that will grant you any wish… no strings attached… however if you do want it… I have a… condition before I give you more information on it" Shinji said.

"Speak your terms then young boy" Voldemort said.

"I want… as part of your wish to cure my… condition" Shinji said.

"I see… so you wish to be able to use magic, understandable… I see no problem to adding such a thing to a wish… very well… Lord Voldemort is compassionate with your plight, very well I accept your terms" Voldemort said.

Shinji chuckled… his plans where forming perfectly.

"Tell me… what do you know about the Holy Grail?" Shinji said.

Voldemort smirked... indeed he knew somewhat of such an artifact of magic "tell me more"

"The Holy Grail is an artifact made with the 3rd magic… this item has the ability to grant any and all wishes" Shinji explained, originally the Grail was a war fought with 7 masters… after the last master was left standing the grail would descend and the winner would have his wish granted… however the war was disabled and the grail's connection was broken… what I propose here is that… with the help of my grandfather, to make the grail think that a Heavens Feel had happened and bring it down to you, however we will need many mages here in order to power the ritual" Shinji said.

"I see… do you have any needs to make this happen?" Voldemort asked.

"yes… I will need certain items from the Einzenbers… unfortunately I myself can't get those items… however should you send some of your… followers to retrieve the item in question, we will have a jumpstart to make this happen" Shinji said.

"And what IS this item in question… do not test me boy" Voldemort said in a menacing voice.

"Of course… the item in question is a book, as my family and the Einzeber's along with the Tohsaka's where the ones who made the grail and its workings" Shinji said. "However we and the Einzenbers provided the magic and the grail wile the Tohsaka's provided the venue on to witch the war would take place"

"I see... I have people who could do this, as I will need only my most closest of followers... Thorfinn! Bellatrix! come forth" he called out as he pressed a mark on his arm.

Inmediately 2 people appeared one was a tall man and the other a woman

"Yes? my lord... waht do you require of you loyal subject?" Bellatrix said with a curtsy and love on each on her word

"I need you two to break into the Einzenber's palace and steal all the books pertaining to the 3rd magic and the Holy Grail" Voldemort said

"Are you sure you want to side with those...**heretics**" Bellatrix said the last word with as much venom as she could muster.

"Bellatrix... show them some... hospitality... they are my steemed guests... after all they have something I want... and came willingly to give it to me" Voldemort said with a smile.

"yes... my lord" Bellatrix said

"I have a mission for you two... and you two MUST suceed" Voldemort said.

"What is it my lord? I live to only be useful to you" Bellatrix said.

"I need you to get all the books you can from the library of the Einzenber family... be careful as they specialize on making human combat homocolus and have a protective wards over their castle... do **NOT** engage... just get what is necessary and leave" Voldemort said.

"Yes Lord Voldemort... you will be done" Thorfinn said.

After being given the location of the were given certain items to help concel themselves form the boundary field erected to protect the castle and detect intruders.

"Now leave my sight" he said as the two disapparated.

**Edge ****of ****the ****Einzenber ****Forest.**

Bellatrix and Thorfinn both managed to get at the very edge of the forest, just before their barrier they erected as they couldn't apparate directly... it was just like with Hogwarts, it was protected from such things.

They then pulled the talismans given by Lord Voldemort himself as they felt a sliver of cold water pass trough them... according to their lord this was a sign that the item was now in effect.

They pushed their way past the barrier with a slight degree of difficulty... they navigated the palace as they hid themselves with a disilusioment charm and walked around like ghosts... there where many traps along the way, but Bellatrix, tough insane and unbalanced, was skilled and powerful and disabled the traps.

They opened the largest door and found a enormous library... the library itself was 3 times larger than that of even Hogwarts at the very least.

"ok... you know the plan... gather all the books that we need... no more no less" Thorfinn said.

"Do not think you are one to tell me orders Thorfinn... the only one who can do so is my lord" Bellatrix said.

"Accio 3rd magic books" she called out.

She should have remembered that her voice was not hidden tough and 2 people heard it.

"Leysritt... I think there are intruders" a woman dressed in white said.

"I wonder. Who can at. this time?" Leysritt asked.

"It came from the library... let's go" Sella said as Leysritt pulled a halbert.

They walked down the halls to the library.

"Do we have all we need Bella?" Thorfinn asked

"I think so... I can't seem to be able to summon any more" Bellatrix said

"hey... just what do you think you are doing?" asked a voice.

They turned to find two maids looking at them... one of them was holding a rather large halberd.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix said automatically as if it where a second Nature.

Sella dead rose her hand and erected a barrier and stopped the curse dead on tracks.

While not a combat made homoculus she had a powerful magic circuits... so she could use strong magic.

"Thorfinn cover me!" she yelled as she launched many curses at the two maids.

"Excuse me. please. stop stealing. form this house" Leysritt said as she slashed with the halberd, Bellatrix jumped back avoiding the hit... witch broke part of the concrete floor.

"Quickly Thorfinn! we must flee" she said, as she hated to do such thing.

Thorfinn then broke a window "Jump! he said but he was hit by Leysritt with a powerful blow effectively breaking at the very least 5 ribs in one blow.

Bellatrix then grabbed him and jumped out as she used a charm to levitate to further increase he range of her jump as she needed to get to the edge of the forest.

"You. can't escape... thieving cat" Leysritt said.

"Aveda... she yelled as she was about to do a killing curse

However she had to change as she used a shield charm to protect herself from an onslaught of lightning... she cursed under her breath as she got to the edge of the barrier and disapparated.

"Damn it... they got away... master will not be pleased" Sella said

"Oh well. nothing to be. done now" Leysritt said as she shrugged.

"Still you gave that one guy a good hit... he will die even with proper care... did you made his lung collapse?" Sella asked

"Yes. I did. I was aiming for it. after all" Leysritt said.

**Malfloy's ****mannor**

Both Bellatrix and Thorfinn landed on the 'throne room' both of them panting heavily

"Everyone move out! Thorfinn is hurt!" the death eaters yelled as they brought people who could help to cure him... however he was way too demaged.

"The... the books... we...we got em" Thorfinn said with a smirk as he drew his last breath. as blood flowed from his mouth.

"By Merlin's beard... such damage... and from a muggle weapon? what where you fighting... gollems?" a death eater asked.

"I rather not talk about it" Bellatrix said as she walked into the inner sactum.

In it was Lord Voldemort and Shinji as well with another elder person.

"It seems like Thorfinn has fallen... pity... he was a dutiful follower... still his death will be remembered as a cornerstone to my rise to power" Voldermort said with no warm tone... all of it was in a neutral tone.

"Are the books in place... Lord Voldemort?" Shinji asked

"indeed... I assume you have the nessesary items to carry this... grail calling?" Voldemort said.

"Yes.. I had taken steps to ensure the success of this and took some books and other reading materials for such an occasion from the Clock Tower" Shinji said.

Voldemort was impressed by the youth's tenacity and lust of power... he was one working his way from the bottom and destroying anything in his way... however there was arrogance, and that blinded him somewhat.

Still he was useful.

"And now all that's needed is someone to draw the array... you... the big guy over there...I need you to draw this EXACTLY as specified." Shinji said haughtlily.

The death eater glared at him but Voldemort's stare told him to shut up and do what he was told.

The array looked complex... it was drawn using chalk and etched into the floor with magic...

"make sure they are EXACTLY as in the book... it has to be the size and circumference as it says in here... it has to be done by the letter" Shinji barked as the death eaters patience.

Voldemort chuckled at the youth's indiscretion... he really was a feisty one.

After reviewing the work and making some improvements he was finally satisfied with the end results.

"What do you think? will it work?" Shinji asked the eldery man.

"Yesssss... this will do just fineee..." the eldery one said

Voldemort could feel tremendous power on the old man... it was... enormous.

He knew he must be weary of him... not that he couldn't take him out should the need arise... but he still needed to be weary since with age comes experience.

"There... it is done... now we need all your death eater to serve as... the power source of this ritual while youuse your own power to force the grail down... if all was done correctly the grail will come down" Shiji said with a crazed grin.

Voldemort smirked... with this he will be freed of the Potter nuance once and for all.

"Let us commence" Voldemort said as his followers stood besides him and circled the array.

They felt as they where growing weaker as the array was sucking their magical power into it... feeding with it

The array the flowed white and the power was being expelled and connected with something... a ball then formed

"It's coming" Shinji said with glee as he had a manically smile on his face.

Voldemort himself could feel the power... his robes where being blown back as the air itself was twisting as the item everyone was coveting.

"Yes... more... just a bit more" Shinji said as he had a crazed look on his face.

The ball then grew larger... larger still, then brighter, brighter...

Then the ball begun to change shape... distorted itself.

"aww shit! hit the deck!" he said as he ducked down for cover... Voldemort dead rose a powerful defensive spell while a few of his followers did the same... one was not lucky and got hit with the blast and was flung to a decorative spear... and impaled on it.

"Dolohov!" cried the dead eaters.

"SHINJI!" Voldemort yelled in anger as he dead rose his wand.

Then from the floor a figure appeared as it dead rose up from it as a ghost would...

A man in leather wrapped with arm guards and shin guards and a short sword at the side with strong frame appeared.

"Are you my master?" he asked as he grinned his teeth... his eyes glowing red with the madness that flared out to the world.

"Damn... the ritual was partly a success..." Shinji said.

The old man sighed "as I thought... Shinji, you are all but useless" the old man said.

"explain yourself old man...or you won't have much to look forth" Voldemort said as he dead rose his wand.

"The ritual was a partial success... however my grandson, in his stupidity and inexperience with magic, forgot an important part of the making of the holy grail connection... however it did not have the effect desired... this is however an opportunity for you... as the grail war had started..." the old man said as he sighed.

"I ask... once more..." the man said as he growled "are...master?" the creature asked.

"Look in your hand... if you see a sigil etched into your hand then answer his question.

Voldemort then looked at his hand... in it was a sigil that represented him perfectly... a 3 headed snake.

"I am indeed your master" Voldemort said with a smirk

"!" the creature yelled as magical energy swirled around his body forming a pillar of power.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" Voldemort said

"Gyhhh" Shiki cowered in fear

"Relax Lord Voldemort" the old man said "This is a servant... and it appears you have called upon the Berserker class" the old man said with a chuckle... he did so due to being reminded of his other failure of a relative Kariya.

"Indeed we managed to fool the grail... but not connect with it and bring it down... I hoped too much it appears, as an item with such power would not be so easy the wrestle to ones desires" the old man said.

Indeed... even Lord Voldemort would not be so foolish as to think this plan would go without a hitch.

However this presented itself with another boon.

A servant, as he had learned are spirits of heroes...

Well they where muggles... save for one of them, the Caster class.

All of them where powerful, however for someone like him who put magic as the outmost importance.

"Did you say Berserker... as in the one who traded sanity for power?" Voldemort asked

"Indeed Lord Voldemort" said the old man

"Kuhuhuhu excelent" Voldemort chuckled... everything while not going according to plan, was still salvageable.

**Little ****Whinging, ****Surrey**

Inside the rather plain streets of Little Whinging, there lived a seemingly plain boy. He was fifteen years old and lived at number 4 Privet Drive. He had shaggy black hair which never seemed tameable no matter how much any hairdresser tried. A pair of glasses adorned his jade green eyes which made him appear a little more frail than he was. His most distinguishable trait was the odd lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He was thin of frame and was forced to wear baggy clothes. To the residents of Privet Drive, Harry Potter was just a face which had been sent to some private school for criminal boys according to his relatives and was thus ignored for the most part.

In truth, Harry Potter was a wizard.

He didn't know this immediately of course. For the first eleven years of his life, as far as he knew his parents died in a car accident which landed him with his relatives the Durselys, related through his aunt Petunia and his mother. For those eleven years, Harry had to play the eternal chore boy for his relatives. His Aunt Petunia was a skinny stick of a woman who was an incurable gossip who had the audacity to spy on her neighbours so she could have some dirt to spill about them. When she wasn't busy calling Harry 'worthless' or the like, she was taking credit over her prize-winning flower garden which she never laid a finger on and instead had Harry do all the work. Her husband Vernon was a walrus of a man with a bristly mousetache who was more than happy to lock up Harry whenever he could so he wouldn't ruin the 'normal' image of his family which he prided himself so much on at his drill bit manufacturing plant, Grunnings. Whenever Harry seemed to step out of line, be it truly or because someone said so, Vernon would lay down the law with a heavy hand. Lastly was Harry's cousin Dudley who was an absolutely spoiled whale of a boy whom was given everything he ever wanted and then some. Overfed and given everything, Dudley ruled the primary school system with Harry being the prime target. Many a times Harry came home with bruises and cuts due to Dudley and his gang and not having an ounce of justice since his aunt and uncle denied anything but perfection no matter how rotten spoiled, whiney, or violent Dudley got even with _many_ other parents complaining

Harry's life of working like a dog for the Dursley's and their neglect of him save for the bare essentials continued for eleven years until one day he received a very odd letter from a school called Hogwarts. After Petunia and Vernon tried everything in their power to prevent Harry from even touching letter after letter, he finally discovered the truth. He was a wizard, much like his mother and father were. The Dursleys in their usual fits of hatred for anything they considered 'abnormal' saw fit to try and prevent Harry from learning of anything magical and eventually forcing the magic out of him so he'd be 'normal' like them. Much to their frustration, they failed miserably.

For the past four years, Harry had been learning all about magic at the school of Hogwarts. However, it wasn't at all the sweetest dream that he envisioned with being able to get away from the Dursleys. First of all, Harry just wasn't an ordinary wizard but one of the most famous. His celebrity status stemmed from how as a child, he managed to survive being hit by a killing curse cast by one of the worst dark wizards of all time, Voldemort (A.K.A. You-Know-Who) which backlashed and destroyed the man in the process. With his status came all sorts of expectations people seemed to hold on him being some kind of powerful wizard in the making or having been personally trained by some of the most powerful wizards of the day. Despite seeing the boy in person, people still seemed to expect great things from him.

Despite all the friends Harry made at school and all of the interesting things he had learned at Hogwarts, it was anything but a relaxing school experience. For the past four years Harry's life was put at risk in various insane situations. The first year, he and his friends Ron and Hermione had to protect the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort who had managed to remain as a kind of spirit of some sort. His second year had Harry fight a Basilisk which was prowling the school and attacking muggleborn students at the direction of a student possessed by Voldemort's childhood diary. Third year saw the escape of Sirius Black and the dementors from the wizard prison Azkaban which proved more dangerous than the wrongly accused convict could ever be. Finally, last year saw the return of the Triwizard Tournament which had been discontinued since participant fatalities became too much. In Harry's opinion, the people in charge hadn't made it much safer than they claimed they had.

During the final event of the tournament though, Harry was transported into a cemetery and used in a ritual which completely revived Voldemort into his physical form. Defeating the man in a wizarding duel and escaping, Harry tried to warn everyone, but not many took him seriously. Everyone else seemed content to stick their heads into the dirt and refuse to believe that Voldemort had returned. He really couldn't blame them, having met the man in person and witnessed his cruelty he wouldn't want to believe the dark wizard had returned either.

Since returning to his personal isolation with the Dursleys though, Harry had been in a communication blackout. No one had been sending him letters and it was not helping his growing temper. Between the denial of Fudge, the Minister of Magic and seeing no sign of anything being done to stop the madman nor hearing anything from his friends, Harry was finding himself being pushed in ways he did not have the patience for. Furthermore, his patience was being further grated with his cousin Dudley. The formerly whale-shaped boy had discovered wrestling and managed to turn the majority of his body fat into muscle. What got on Harry's nerves was the fact that his aunt and uncle were acting like Dudley was the prince of Britain. It didn't help the boy's arrogance when he managed to fight and pin a boy that was older than him.

Nowadays Dudley and his gang would roam about doing delinquent things and cause trouble. Unlike when they were younger, they had enough sense not to cause trouble and get caught for it. Of course, Dudley always had a ready excuse as to why he was late, citing that he was hanging out at a friend's place having afternoon and evening tea like a proper English gentleman. As usual with their absolute denial of Dudley doing anything wrong, Vernon and Petunia swallowed his lies hook, line, and sinker.

At this point in time, Harry was sitting in one of the small parks near his house thinking about what was going on over and over again. He usually wasn't able to go there since the Dursleys had him working on chores more often than not. When he could go no one would play with him since they were afraid Dudley and his gang would beat them up in their usual Harry Hunting trips where anyone who got in the way was the target. This night, it was one of the sole sanctuaries he had as the sun sank over the horizon. His frustration was mounting with his complete isolation with people who were more or less the definition of anti-magic and made it a point to show how much they hated him when they weren't ignoring him to live as 'normally' as they possibly could.

The voices of young men alerted him of something approaching from the distance. He easily recognized the voices as belonging to Dudley and his gang of idiots. It sounded like they were returning to their homes for the night after causing somebody some trouble once again. Harry knew that once Dudley saw him, he'd decide that some picking on Harry would be the perfect day to wrap up the evening. With his temper growling and seeking release, Harry decided some scare tactics were in order so to get some payback.

After all, it wasn't as if he was going to actually cast a spell.

**Granger ****Residence**

Hermione Granger was a girl who loved books and learning. Growing up, she read constantly and proved herself very intelligent. However, it didn't make her any friends during her primary school years. Teased because of her bushy hair, large front teeth, and being a 'teacher's pet', she grew to be rather lonely. When she received her Hogwarts letter and an explanation from Professor McGonagall, she had thought that things were finally looking up. A bit of her ideas about wizards painted them as people who liked to learn and researched into discovering new ways of magic and how to do things better. However, the reality shattered those preconceptions when she found herself to be just as ridiculed about actually liking to learn as she was in primary school. It seemed like no matter where she went she would be remain just as friendless as ever simply because she liked to do well in school rather than do the other things children her age liked to do.

Then Halloween in her first year occurred and she made her first friends.

Being rescued from a mountain troll would do that for a person. Meeting Harry Potter and Ron Weasley finally gave her the friends she so badly wanted. There were ups and downs of course, but everyday she was glad at one point or another that she had met them. She could do without the life-risking adventures, but in the end she would have gone through them anyway. Her bond with her friends simply was that strong.

Nowadays Hermione was more than a little frustrated. At the end of her fourth year the Dark Lord Voldemort had returned and as far as she could tell from her subscription to the Daily Prophet, the Ministry was denying it with all of their strength and going so far as to create a smear campaign against Harry so that no one would listen to him should he ever try to go public. It incensed her that the government which was supposed to support the people and warn them of dangers was reacting like little children who didn't want to admit that something they didn't like had happened. Then again, Cornelius Fudge wasn't the most honest of individuals in her opinion and his close relationship with Lucius Malfoy made her think that more than a few 'donations' had helped influence decisions in his term as Minister for Magic.

She wanted to talk to Harry about it and see what he thought of it, and maybe help soothe his temper but Professor Dumbledore had been quite adamant about not communicating with Harry at all, 'for his own protection' just in case someone followed the owls. Hermione truly respected Dumbledore and everything he had done, but she had to question why completely cutting Harry off from communication with his friends was supposed to be helpful. At the very least, letting him know that owls may be traced so messages would be rare or arranging a more secure means of communication would have been a better idea. She had heard stories about Harry's relatives and she refused to believe that Harry was as safe as Dumbledore believed, emotionally at least.

Again, there wasn't much she could do about it since she didn't know how to make a floo or some of the other more secure communications and even if she did, she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school yet so she was stuck in that regard. So instead she buried herself into more magical research to learn more about the wizarding world. It was during this time that she had discovered the Mage's Association and their own school known as Clock Tower. It was surprising for her to learn that there was another school for wizards, or rather mages, in Britain and she wondered why she hadn't been invited. However, that's when she discovered that while Hogwarts was considered one of the finest schools, it catered to everyone while Clock Tower seemed more like a true private school and only made offers to certain families or those with sufficient experience. Furthermore, the Mage's Association and Magical Britain really didn't like each other all that much. The Mage's Association considered Magic Britain to be backwards and ignorant of the world at large and likely to not be amounting to anything since they continued to wallow in their own ignorance. Magical Britain on the other hand considered the Mage's Association to be borderline heretics who refuse to follow the teachings of Merlin and broach subjects which wizards have no business dealing with, such as associating with the modern muggle world such as technology and the like.

It had taken Hermione some time at Flourish and Blotts to discover that much about the Mage's Association since any and all books about them were crammed into a dusty corner and it took her more time to sort out the unbiased books about them. In a stroke of luck on witch Harry himself would be proud of she managed to find one of the texts which students of Clock Tower would learn from and she immediately set into it. The kinds of magic she learned of was quite interesting and very radical compared to the things she learned at Hogwarts. However, Hermione never considered knowledge a bad thing unless it was used for a bad purpose so she strove on. One aspect of the Mage's Association she found incredibly interesting was their use of familiars and summoning arrays to call for them.

That was currently what the bushy-haired young woman was doing in her basement on such a pleasant evening. She was currently drawing an ornate circle on the concrete floor with a number of geometric designs. It was very precise work and she could see why the Mage's Association embraced the modern area with their precision tools and such things. It made drawing her array ever so much easier. She had found a number of possible arrays to summon familiars with, but one in particular had caught her attention. It was supposedly one associated with what the Mage's Association said was connected to what they called the Third True Magic, a powerful kind of magic which modern science had yet been able to duplicate. The book said that it only worked under specific circumstances but didn't go into what those where. Still, eager to at least try, she set to work and created the array out of chalk and several precision instruments bought from an office supply store.

"Okay, that should do it," Hermione muttered to herself, checking her measurements and the diagrams in the book to be sure. "Now comes the tricky part."

She knew she could get in loads of trouble for doing this, but since she wasn't using her wand then there was a chance that the Ministry wouldn't be able to track it. She had read up on how the Ministry made sure that underage students didn't use their magic by keeping trackers on their wands which expired once they reached their age of majority. She had researched such things after Harry told her about how he was accused of underage magic when Dobby used magic in his relatives' house. After some digging, she had found that the method used on Harry was considered overkill compared to the ministry standard. She had assumed that it was because Harry was The-Boy-Who-Lived and thus had to be under more protection than regular students.

Placing herself in front of the circle, Hermione began reading from the book the chant which was marked alongside the circle she had chosen. The words were slightly blurred, but she managed to make them out so to cast the spell properly. The spell was much longer to invoke than the ones she was used to, showing that while Hogwarts went for speed, the Mage's Association seemed to lean towards the results and power instead. Word after word, the circle began to glow brighter and brighter.

"I declare the following" he said "Your body shall serve under me… my fate shall be your sword… submit to the beckoning of this holy grail… if you submit to this will and this reason then answer…" Hermione said as the room begun to cackled with power.

"An oath shall be sworn here- I shall attain all the virtues of all of heaven, I shall have dominion over all the evils of hell… from the seventh heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, PROTECTOR OF BALANCE-!" Hermoine said with force behind her words.

The array triggered, bringing a flash of light which lit up the room as if a star had appeared, forcing Hermione to shield her eyes. Stumbling back from the light, she tripped and fell onto her bottom as she covered her eyes. While she struggled with her sight, the center of the circle reacted as a figure seemed to rise out of the ground as if it were as dense as air. As the figure dead rose out of the ground like sprouting plant, the circle stopped glowing and all of the chalk lines vanished, having been swept away by the force.

Blinking her eyes, Hermione looked to her summoning array and gasped when she found it missing, but a man standing in its place. He was of average build, but seemed thin and light on his feet. He was dressed in a green tunic and dark brown pants with leather boots. His right hand was covered in a fingerless green glove while the other was wrapped in white bandages, as if it were used it a singular action over and over again and thus had to be protected from harm. Lastly his shoulders were adorned with a dark green cloak. His face was admittedly handsome and seemed to have an easy smile on it with hazel eyes, one of which was slightly obscured by his hair. Said hair was red, but shaggy like the wind had brushed through it. All in all, Hermione seemed almost smitten at the handsome man which had appeared before her.

He smiled at her and prostrated himself and kneeled down

"Are you my Master?" he asked plainly.

"Uh…wh…what?" the bushy-haired girl gasped out.

"Upon your summoning, I have come forth," the man replied. "Are you my Master?"

Hermione blinked and tried to get her mind back into order. Quickly coming to terms with what this handsome man was saying, she answered, "Y-yes. I am the one who summoned you. Although you weren't quite what I was expecting…."

"Eh, work with what you've got," The man shrugged. "You can call me Archer. Who might you be?"

"Hermione Granger," the young woman answered as she got to her feet, brushing off her pants. "Archer? Is that really your name?"

"My Class really," Archer replied. "It's safer that you refer to me that way. Wouldn't want your opponents to learn about my name and abilities."

That brought Hermione up short, "I am sorry... did you say...**My** opponents?"

"The other Masters," Archer answered. "You know, the ones you have to fight for the Holy Grail?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh boy, are we in for a long night," was the soft chuckle to Hermione's shriek.

**The ****Burrow**

Ron Weasley was doing his chores... he was right now de-gnomising the lawn... he sighed as he was getting more than a little annoyed at Dumbledore's request of **not** contacting with Harry.

"_What __Harry __needs __is __his __friends...__yet __doing __this? __what __will __this __accomplish? __he __will __feel __alienated...__I __wish __there __was __something __more __I __could __do...__I __don't __know __why __is __it __that __the __whole __weight __of __the __world w__as __resting __on __his __shoulder's __alone_" Ron said in one of his rare moments of mental clarity.

He was chasing after the gnomes who where running around harder than usual, so much in fact that they where making small trenches.

He kept chasing them and flinging them off, but not before twirling them around to confuse them, to the other side of the yard... beyond the garden of his house.

After doing so he found a small injured fox... some gnomes where to attack it in order to use it for food.

The poor fox was weak and couldn't move, he looked at Ron... asking him to help.

Ron was moved and rushed towards the small fox.

"I am not supposed to use magic with muggles around, but since there ARE no muggles here... and I am using magic for something like this I suppose it would be ok" Ron said "Accio Bandages, Accio Blood-Replenishing Potion, Accio Invigoration Draught" Ron called the items in questions as he helped the fox drink them and dressed his wounds. The fox licked his face in thanks as he was recuperating fast. with a final look he left and Ron felt he done a good deed for the day.

Unknown to his the trenches that the gnomes had made by accident begun to glow... apparently the gnomes made a mystical looking array... it was done in such a fashion that all the arrays had exactly measurements of 1.618, a holy number known as mathematicians as the golden ratio... the images of a wavy water, a single leaf that had landed on the top circle and the blood of the fox on the circle in the middle activated the array... then the glowing become stronger until it swallowed Ron in it and then someone had come form the light.

Ron shielded himself as to not loose his sight at such bright light.

"Hey you... young magus! wait a juuuuuuuuuuust a second! really wait just one second! I have absolutely no idea who you are or where you're from... but your kindness and your calling have not gone unheaded" a female voice said.

Ron was worried as he pulled his wand out to defend himself

"Hold yourself... while other gods choose to ignore you, your cries and calls have reached my ears!" said the voice from the light "and with the god Uka-no-mita as my witness I pledge myself to serve under you"

Ron then fell back in fright as the light died down... a beautiful woman then floated from there... her dress was really skimpy but beautiful... she looked human... till he noticed her fox ears and tail.

She then did a motion straight out of a martial arts master "Even if you weren't exactly clear why you need one, I've brought you a vulpine wife of the imperial tomb!" she said without looking.

She then realized that the boy before her was REALLY freaking out.

"Ah, you seem a little... apprehensive. uh... you are my master... Right?" the vulpine lady said.

"Uh?" he said dumbfounded... he just moved his head up and down.

"YAY!" she said really giddily "Contract established! I look forward to fighting by your side... my dear master" Caster said as she playfully passed her slender finger on Ron's torso, this mad the young boy blush as bright red as his hair his family was well known for. "My abilities might be a tad limited... so you might not be happy with me, master, but... I'll try my very best!" She said with a toothy smile.

"W...wait...master? what? who?" Ron said as he finally got his bearings back as this was going all to fast too soon.

"yes Master... you summoned me Ta- erm... I mean Caster at your side... you are a master who is to take part of the Holy Grail war" She said with a smile.

He then felt a burning sensation on his hand as a symbol etched itself on his hand... on it was what looked like a shield divided in 3 sections "Mn... so this is how Harry feels when his scar is burning... her... uhmm.. Caster... what is this? you seem to know more about this" Ron asked

"Uhmm... those are the command seals... with it you can give any order and I wont be able to deny it... **ANY** order" she said playfully.

"oh... Okay..." Ron said as he was feeling the rare need to bleed from his nose.

"Anyway master... you need to be ready for your enemies will come" Caster said

"Right... enemies..." Ron said absent mindly.

Then it hit him with the subtletly of killing curse

"ENEMIES!" Ron said

"Of course master, after all you are a master in the grail war... anyone who is participating in this war will try to take you out... the prize is after all the most coveted item that will grant any wish" Caster said.

"Any wish?" Ron asked.

He saw himself as being the best of his brothers... finally being able to stand out and people pay notice to him...and not be a 'shadow' anymore... the ability to bring down "he-who-must-not-be named"...

"Hai! I am your servant... witch means that I am your weapon on this war! but don't worry honey! I will do my best to protect you" she said with a wink.

"So... what should we do now? I mean, I don't want my family to find out about this... and they would definitively get mad at me for using magic like this" Ron said.

"Don't worry, my master... I can turn into spirit form if you stop sharing you magical power with me...once you do I can turn incorporeal... no one will be able to see me" Caster said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"I won't lie to my master" Caster said with a smile "Just concentrate on clamping the fine line of energy that connects me and you... and I will slowly vanish to conserve energy and be invisible to all but you... Master" she said seductively.

Ron gulped... he was not used to having overly attractive women actually paying attention to him.

**Little****Whinging,****Surrey**

Harry and Dudley where in a pickle... the whale of a boy, Dudley... was going to pick a fight, yet again, with Harry.

Harry then threatened him with magic, a bluff and a transparent one at that, but Dudley was not known for having a bright mind.

"I knows you cunt use magic outside here... iz against the law or sumething" he said petulantely.

"Oh? But that was then... maybe the laws have changed... laws do that all the time" Harry said

Dudley flinched as he recalled what the giant Hagrid did to him many years ago.

Then the bright blue sky turned grey... dark clouds begun to move as Harry had a powerful cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He then begun to hear the voices of his mother... her screams.

It only meant one thing.

"RUN!" Harry yelled as Dudley was terrified and confussed.

Harry then punched him to snap him out of the trance he was in and they both ran as the horrifying creatures swoop in to take them.

Dudley was blinded by fear, his energy leaving his body in the face of the soul-suckers.

Harry dragged Dudley into a nearby home... it was a good place to hide since it was in foreclosure, meaning no one was living in it.

The door, however, was locked, and Harry couldn't use magic right now.

"Dudley! kick forward!" Harry said "Make it strong"

Dudley yelled as he kicked open the door... both boys got inside and quickly barricaded themselves inside the almost empty house, there where some boxes and chairs and a sofa in there, they used it to barricade the doors and locked the windows... however their presence still gave them the feeling of fear.

They did not take into consideration about the chimney... the dementors swoop down... the force of their descend made made the boxes and contents fall into the floor... a dead rose and a sword laid in the middle of the intricate patterns the boxes made.

The sword and dead rose where on top of each other and then the got closer.

"_No! __NOT __MY __BOY!__TAKE __ME,__TAKE __ME __INSTEAD!"_ his mother's voice shouted out to Voldemort to plead to her sons life.

Harry tried really hard, emphasis on try, to bring forth good memories... however he was running on empty on those... the good things where few and far in between.

"EXPECTO! Harry yelled as he was about to do the patronus charm.

However a dementor smacked his wand out of his hand... he was defenseless... they all begun to cover him as he could hear his mother's scream and Voldemort's laughter.

A dementor then grab hold of him and managed to wound him... his blood then dropped into the circle and activated at the call of the magic Harry was to unleash... it tapped into his magic reserves.

"_I __am __about __to __die...__I __can't...__I __have __stop...__I __have __to __live...__if __I__don't __stop _**_him_**... a lot of people will die!_"_Harry tough frantically

A powerful light formed and the dementors moved back as they preferred the darkness.

"Indeed! you must embrace your fear of death and fight on regardless to what fate may wait you!" a voice said "Well spoken, nameless traveler! Even if the world will never hear your desire, know that I admire and respect it! Close your hands into fists and raise your head! your end has yet to come!" a female voice said "In fact, your destiny **begins ****now!**" she said

**(BGM****Fate/Extra:****06 ****battle****(deep ****sea,15)****OS T****Cd+artbook ****from ****Fate/extra ****limited ****edition)**

The windows broke from the power surging from the floor... it was as if a typhoon was forming in the room... only instead of air it was light.

A figure was raising from the floor in the middle of the room.

That form-

Even if it was human I could tell that there was something different... Clearly so.

The power emanating from it transcended that of any human...

A power that threatens to vaporize anyone it touched swirls within my body almost against my will.

"Now then, I shall ask you once more. Answer me. Are you my Master?" the woman in red asked.

I looked up at her and nodded, I was too stupefied by all of this.

"Your words are few, but beautiful. I like that. I won't ask you how privileged you feel for summoning me... all right, I give my blessing! I will bestow upon you the honor of being my master" She said without a care of the beings surrounding us, now that they gotten their wits about they congregated around...

I feel a pain in my hand... I look to see a strange 3 part symbol was carved in it and shining brightly red.

The dementors came closer... I became colder the screams of my dead mother sounded once more with great intensity.

She walked calmly past me and stood in front of the dementor, for some reason... she was immune to their power.

"What an excitable Master I have, why are you so flustered? While I am by your side, have no fear that you may lose your way. Remember that victory is all that matters" she said as something shone in her hand... a large sword that looked like it was made in fire by fire, out of fire came into form.

Even the shape was reminiscent of a flame.

"My blade is the ultimate instrument! Even the muses themselves would bow before the sound it makes. Master, strike with my sword. Show me the extent of your abilities in this first battle!" she said with haughtiness.

She rushed in to attack... with her sword she slashed the dementor and actually wounded him... the next she stabbed the next pinning him to the wall, his body evaporated and only dust and his cloak remained

The dementors saw this was a loosing battle and gathered their wounded and decided to bail.

"Who are you?" Harry asked to the woman.

"Call me Saber... and **you**, as I said before... are my master" Saber said.

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Bellum of Mos

A Harry Potter and Fate/Stay Night fic inspired by the work of Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 2: is est vicis interpretor/ It is time to explain.

"Who are you?" Harry asked to the woman as he was a bit in shock and awe. The woman was very regal in her appearance, her crimson dress highlighting the failing light and making her appear clearly in his sights. Her posture, even appearing as if she were bored, spoke of endless confidence, power, and grace. Were Harry not already on his knees when she appeared, he would have felt the overwhelming urge to bow to the woman.

"Call me Saber... and you, as I said before, are my master" Saber said.

Harry was dumbstruck, sure he was used to stuff that was weird, even weirder to a magician's sense of normality, and however this was a bit over the top even for him. Ever since becoming part of the magical world, he had seen many strange, wonderful, and terrifying things.

This woman… Saber… came from nowhere in a ball of light and proclaimed him as her master.

To be fair this would look rather surreal in anyone's mind…Saber had appeared and killed a dementor and wounded at LEAST 3 of them. It was only natural that his mind could not process what was going on. it was an overload of information after all.

"W…what? M-me? Your master?" Harry finally asked the woman in front of him.

"Yes, Master, my master. Or is it that my presence had robbed you of your mental faculties? I would not hold it against you as I am a grand person whose beauty rivals those of Venus" she said, an egotistic smile coming over her features. "But fear not. The Command Sigils on your hand are physical evidence of our contract."

"M… My hand?" Harry asked blinked, tearing his eyes from Saber he looked at his hands to confirm or deny what the woman in red had said. He found the 3 section mark in his hand… like an intricate shield-like design in the back of his hand.

"Yes… with those it means you are the one to command me, now then, praetor… tell me where are your enemies so we can begin a battle worthy of the coliseum" Saber said

Harry then picked his wand out of sheer reflex and tried to stand, but his body was still weak and wobbly due to the effect the Dementors had on him. He was about to fall but Saber grabbed him and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks" Harry said, Saber nodded. The woman in red glanced about and spotted someone else lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. Saber saw his round and muscled figure and sniffed disdainfully at his appearance. Piggish, brutish, and obviously not an ounce of grace in him. It seemed her grand summoning had been tainted by the presence of the boy.

"Master, what are we to do with him?" Saber asked as she pointed at the rather 'large' boy in the floor. She'd dare not look at him, her eyes being made only for beauty and not which was ugly.

"That's my cousin" Harry said, his awe dissipated as he remembered what just had transpired. "We need to get him back to my house… uhmm…chocolate…!" Harry said as he dug into his pockets for the sweet treat. He managed to fish out a few small chocolates which he had manage to save for himself out of his snack caches and pocket money over the years. Kneeling over Dudly, he popped the candy into his cousin's mouth, which got the boy to chew and swallow automatically. Saber raised her delicate eyebrow at this, until she saw the effects of it on the boy, bringing his colour back and some of his senses. Was her Master a healer of some sort?

"Help me pick him up" Harry said.

Saber grimaced, but decided to assist since the piggish boy was a blood relation to her Master. Grimacing, she hefted Dudley over her shoulder and carried the large boy on her own, even put him around her back, it was so surreal considering her lithe body. Although Saber could be somewhat inconspicuous, standing there with a boy who was as massive as Dudley was over her shoulder without a hint of strain made a somewhat shocking sight. Harry was silently praying that the people of Little Whinging would either be busy eating or watching the telly.

"Don't move!" a voice yelled.

"Ah… bugger" Harry tough as he turned to view who was calling him to stop, however he got with a surprise "Mrs. Figg?" Harry said shocked.

Harry was sure what he was looking but his brain was still confused . Directly in front of him was Mrs. Figg, the elderly woman whom the Dursleys would drop him off to when they went to take Dudley out someplace fun. She would usually give him stale sweets and make him look at all of the photo albums of her past cats while helping her feed all of the current cats she was the owner of. She was probably one of the most boring people Harry had ever met, even if she was leagues nicer than the Dursleys even on her worst day.

Understandably, it was something of a surprise for him to see the old woman pointing what looked like a wand at Saber, whom was at Harry's back.

"Get over here Harry, quickly!" the old man spoke urgently before she looked at Saber. "You! Drop the boy! Now!"

Saber was not in the least bit intimidated. In fact, she seemed almost amused at the attempted at intimidation, "Eh? You think yourself pretentious to dare order me without being my master?" she said as she pulled her sword out of nowhere, managing to point the massive thing at the old woman with one hand.

"I don't care what You-Know-Who ordered! Drop the boy!" Mrs. Figg scowled. Her scowl hardened when she noticed that Harry had yet to actually move towards her and away from the strange woman in red. "Harry, get over here now!"

"Mrs. Figg, it's all right!" Harry cried, trying to prevent any more violence for the night. Saber had killed a Dementor with what appeared to be minimal effort and he didn't want to see what would happen if she fought a grown witch. "She's not working for Voldemort!"

"Harry, you can't be sure!" Mrs Figg cried back, her wand still trained on the unmoving Saber. "Four Dementors and this woman show up, I'd consider that pretty suspicious. She could have been the one who sent them for all you know!"

"But she isn't!" Harry insisted. "I'm the one who summoned her!"

That statement brought Mrs. Figg up short, making her wand dip down, "What?"

"My Master invoked the Third True Magic and called me to his side," Saber explained, showing an amazing amount of patience for someone who was being threatened, although it appeared as if she wasn't going to be having much more. "I dealt with the threat and he ordered me assist him in bringing this boy home."

"The Third True Magic…?"Mrs. Figg blinked, her jaw beginning to drop. It was quite obvious from her tone that she didn't quite know what to make of the term, or she did know and couldn't believe it. Shaking her head, she returned to her stern face. "Fine, then follow me and heaven help you if anything funny happens."

The elderly woman tucked the wand into her dress pocket and began heading down the street. Harry, not really sure what to say merely followed with Saber obediently carrying Dudley after them. As Harry caught up with his older neighbour, he couldn't help but wonder if everything he knew about Mrs. Figg had been true or not.

"Mrs. Figg," he spoke tentatively. "How long have…"

"Have I been a witch?" asked Mrs. Figg. Glancing back at Saber, she sighed. "If this woman is telling the truth then there's no harm in telling. I'm not actually a witch. I'm a squib."

Harry blinked, remembering the term to describe the eternally-sour custodian of Hogwarts, Argus Filch. Squib was a term used to describe someone who was born into a family of wizards and witches, but was unable to use magic themselves. It didn't matter to him if one was magical or not, but to a lot of the so-called upper society, it meant a lot and was more or less a declaration of the fact that your family line was dirty in some way, shape, or form. It was the kind of thing that Voldemort and the people like him wanted to 'purge' from wizarding society.

"Then why do you have a wand?" asked Harry.

"Oh this? It's a fake. Albus gave it to me to scare off some of the less-courageous threats who might come your way if they thought you weren't the only magical in the area," the old woman answered, wistfully patting the pocket she had put the fake wand into.

Obviously she still wished it wasn't a fake. "To answer your next question, Albus helped station me here so to keep a better eye on you, more so after last year. I wanted to be nicer to you over the years, but if those awful relatives of yours suspected I was treating you well then they would have made sure I never saw you again."

"Oh," Harry blinked. Today it seemed was a day for revelations. On one hand he was glad that someone at least had his back during his time in Little Whinging, even if they were limited in their movements lest the Dursleys take him away from her and work doubly hard to make him unhappy. On the other hand though, someone had been more or less spying on him his whole life, working for Dumbledore no less. How the elderly headmaster seemed content to send him back to a household which didn't want him every year just couldn't compute in Harry's mind.

"I just can't believe bloody Dementors would come out into the middle of a muggle area. I am going to kill Mundnungus when I see him again." Mrs. Figg frowned. "I think it's safe to say that they were coming specifically after you since you're the only wizard in all of Little Whinging"

"Someone is trying to assassinate my Master?" asked Saber with a hint of humor… "It seems we have a bit in common after all Master"

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm sure we do."

"Perhaps fortune favoured you when you summoned me when you did," Saber commented, seeming not having heard the sarcastic comment. "The one responsible for this will think twice when one of those beasts returns with tales of the other being killed. Ah if I had a scribe to anecdote this, it would make for a fine play"

Mrs. Figg suddenly halted, turned her gaze to Saber, "You killed a Dementor?"

"It was but a simple task," Saber replied with a smirk as she regaled her of the tale of her exploit against the dark creature as she puffed her chest. "Perhaps a small challenge to my accuracy because of their robes, but to someone like me 'twas nothing"

"Third magic indeed…" Mrs. Figg sighed "Well at least the dementors will think twice before attacking you like that… Considering everything you are lucky what had happened…Well, maybe if whoever sent those Dementors hears one of them gets killed, they probably will think twice about sending another to try a second time. I just don't fancy what the Ministry may try once they hear of it. Supposedly they are in complete control all of the bloody monsters. Someone's going to raise a stink over this." The old woman trailed off into mutterings about how the Ministry of Magic was going to raise a stink or do their best to cover up the whole incident, ignoring the fact that they weren't in control of the beasts anymore. Her mutterings became even more venomous as she listed what she was going to do to someone named Mundungus Fletcher when she got her hands on him.

Truly Harrry instinctively began pity that man… Mrs. Fig looked rather scary when her temper started to show.

They walked to the front of their house… Saber still carrying the overweight boy. Mrs Figg kept glancing at the petite blonde woman who somehow managed to carry a boy who could pin someone so much older than him in wrestling like it was nothing. Considering she had watched Dudley grow over the years, she had a pretty good idea as to how much the boy weighed.

"Well… now we face another problem" Mrs. Figg sighed. "Your relatives."

"Ah… too right" Harry said as he forgot about that tidbit.

His uncle and aunt… the most anti-magic people you can possibly find in the world, so much in fact that when Harry first came to their doorstep (quiet literally I might add), they tried to stamp the magic right off him, by cutting off anything that can be considered weird, even if it was thoughts, dreams, or even films that even a small child would know wasn't real.

Explaining how this scarlet woman appeared would be a bit difficult.

"Ermm… Saber… how do I put this…?" Harry tried to put it civilly, turning to Saber nervously.

"You have something you wish to say praetor?" asked Saber with a quirked eyebrow.

"His relatives are the worst when it comes to magic… they hate it with every fibber of their beings" Mrs. Figg answered bluntly. "I can safely say you'll be about as welcome in their house as the devil himself.

Saber snorted in amusement, "Charming. Still, if that's all that is causing the problem then I think I can offer a solution… if my Master allows it I could astralize"

"What?" both young boy and old woman said in unison and confusion.

"Yes, what fuels me and gives me shape and form is Master's magical power, should he restrict my access to it I would allow me to take spiritual form only, being able to render myself invisible to all but my master, that way I can follow you wherever you might be, praetor" Saber said.

"Ain't that convenient… Alright, hand over Dudley and we'll see if Harry can make it happen, Heavens knows I don't know how we haven't been spotted by the neighbours yet… they are particularly nosy around this area… I've caught them peeking over each other's fences enough times" Mrs. Figg said.

Saber put Dudley down next to Mrs. Figg, Harry then concentrated to what Saber told him, he didn't know how to control his magical energy but he had to restrict it from flowing into Saber… so he imagined a line connecting Saber and him… and then he imagined something clamping the lines ability to transport magic.

"Harry!" the voice of Mrs. Figg said in a gasp.

Saber's body had, literally, begun to vanish until she was like the ghosts of Hogwarts… she was transparent to him, however she was all but invisible to Mrs. Figg.

"Third magic, uh?" Mrs. Figg said as she sighed "Okay, listen Harry, I will try and contact Albus and try to figure out what is going on. Obviously if Dementors are running loose then something very bad is happening. You have to try to keep your head down until school starts or someone gets in contact with you. Hopefully Saber can keep you out of trouble in case something like this happens again"

Harry rolled his eyes… as trouble had a way of finding him, whether he was actively looking for it or not, more so now due to a certain dark wizard who had just resurrected a bit over a year ago.

"Take care Harry…" Mrs. Figg said as she had to go back to her cat infested house

Harry watched her go before heaving a sigh and looking back to Number 4. He knew that it was time to face the music, or at least his aunt's shrieking.

"Let's get this over with." Harry said with a sigh as he opened the door.

Malfoy Manor

Shinji Matou withheld the urge to sigh as he watched "Lord" Voldemort and the Death Eaters work. He and the five most loyal Death Eaters including the Lestrange Family, Lucius Malfoy, and Rookwood were sitting at six summoning arrays drawn on the floor of the Malfoy ballroom.

Voldemort was sitting on his throne and next to him, Berserker was likewise watching with his insane scowl. Since confusing the Holy Grail hadn't worked and instead triggered a new Grail War, Voldemort planned to have his minions summon the remaining six Servants so that they would all do battle with each other and the winner would face Berserker and throw the match so that Voldemort could claim the Grail.

Shinji doubted that the new plan would work, knowing that the Grail had a mind of its own and would no doubt choose who the seven Masters would be. He'd be surprised if the plan did work, but he couldn't voice those doubts since he was on something of thin ice already with the Dark Lord for his plan not working perfectly and getting Dolohovkilled in the process even if it did give Voldemort a new Servant at the same time.

So he kept his mouth shut and got the materials ready. It had taken a few days to get the materials together, but since no one else knew about the War starting all over again, everyone figured they had time enough for it. Now with the six arrays on the floor, Voldemort signalled for the Death Eaters to begin.

All of them began to make their chants, channelling their magical power into the arrays under Voldemort's watchful eye. They did their work quickly, not wanting to try their lord's patience any longer than they had to. Soon, light filled the room as the first of them completed their chant for summoning a Servant, forcing everyone there to shield their eyes and prevent any damage that might go to them. It didn't stop the others from completing their on summoning chants, albeit with their eyes closed. The onrush of power and energy kept everyone's eyes shut, but they so dearly hoped that their efforts would prove fruitful and thus worthy of their lord's praise. As the rush died down, they opened their eyes to see if their hopes weren't in vain.

"Are you my Master?"

Shinji blinked and stared at the man standing on front of him, feeling a great measure of relief. His Servant was in black breastplate armour and fingerless arm-length gloves. He appeared to be a soldier in Shinji's eyes, though where he came from was anyone's guess. Shinji did not know what to make of him… but he looked like him.

"Servant Rider has heeded your call," the man spoke, his voice echoing despite the hall not being that big.

They looked so alike you would think they where brothers.

Now you should need an explanation for this development.

Shinji was not the one who made the calling… it was his grandfather Zouken Matou, the patriarch of the Matou home, the last one with any 'real' power.

He made his power course trough Shinji as to fool the ritual into giving Shinji control, but with Zouken as the 'battery', as a previous master had done 2 wars ago.

With Bellatrix Lestrange was a tall man whose torso was encased in bronze Greek-style amour which had several images crafted onto it, matched by a bronze kilt. He wore leather and bronze leggings to protect his legs and wore leather sandals. In one hand was a long spear which had a silver head that looked incredibly sharp, too sharp to have been made by a mortal.

His other hand gripped a shield that had many images carved into its surface. Finally he wore a helmet which was made of bronze and covered the majority of his head, save for a portion which revealed his face but even that had a section running down the length of his nose. On top of the helmet was a decoration not unlike a horse's mane, making him appear taller.

"Servant Lancer has answered your call" the man spoke gruffly.

Lastly in front of Lucius Malfoy was a lithe woman who even standing still, exuded sexuality, grace, and death all in one package. Her skin was a pale white.

She wore a beautiful two piece ensemble... all in black... a black furry ring around her neck. All in all, her body looked very desirable.

Her face was soft and beautiful, she held powerful and deep brown eyes.

"Servant Assassin has answered your summons," her voice called as smoothly and seductively as her body proposed it would be, however she held an aura of death.

Voldemort watched with a frown as three of his Death Eaters managed to accomplish what he set them out to do. The other three on the other hand seemed to have failed miserably. Berserker seemed to hear his Master's displeasure and was growling faintly, just waiting for the order to attack. Gripped in his hand was a short sword which he was able to manifest whenever he felt like it, which was more or less all the time. It was long (for a short sword) and was polished steel which was a few feet long, and the steel shone a bright silver.

"Rider, Lancer, and Assassin," Voldemort frowned. "I seem to recall that Saber, Archer, and Caster are also Servants, yet I do not see them here. Matou, why do I not see six Servants in front of me?" Voldemort asked coldly.

"H…. HOW WOULD I KNOW? The Grail itself is basically sentient, if anything the grail had perhaps not liked the others… or not seem them as worthy for the servants" Shinji said and then gulped, forgetting Rider for the moment. Recovering his temper, if only in out appearance he continued, "If that is true, then the Grail may already be manipulating events so that someone else will summon those Servants."

"So those without Servants were unworthy, and the Grail will be finding Masters elsewhere," Voldemort frowned. Rookwood and the Lestrange brothers felt their stomachs clench, fearing that they would be made to feel the Cruciatus Curse for their failure.

Voldemort merely got up from his throne as stepped forward, Berserker following him. "I should be angry at those of us here who were found unworthy I really should, but I am a rational man and know that a powerful magic such as the Grail is not something that one can be bent to one's will. However, it saw fit to grant us four Servants for our cause. For that, I feel lenient. With these four, we will be able to deal with the likes of Saber, Caster, and Archer soon enough," he then looked to the group as if acknowledging them for the first time. "Bellatrix, Lucius, Shinji, Zouken you four are to remain here with me. The rest of you, leave my sight!"

Rookwood and the Lestrange brothers left without a word, leaving their fellows, master, and the four Servants behind. Although Zouken did feel confident with having Four Servants on their side, he still held some doubts. He had been alive for a very long time and had seen a few Grail Wars occur and knew from experience that no Servant was easily disposed of no matter what the odds were.

Saber was hailed as one of the greatest of the classes and would be a considerable threat alone. Archer was likewise a long-range expert, something that most wizards these days had little to no skill in and thus easy prey for the Heroic Spirit. Lastly Caster would have access to powerful magic which no one would have seen in centuries, if not millennia. Oh some may argue that some branches of magic withered out because they were weaker, but Shinji knew that some of the most powerful magics of all died out was because there was no one left to pass the secrets onto, or those masters merely took their secrets to the grave with them. Of all the Servants to have not been called to their side, Saber, Caster, and Archer had to be the worst ones of all.

The only thing they got right now on their favour was raw power and speed on their side.

They will have to make do.

Shinji was machinating things to make things work on his favour.

"_There__might__be__some__worth__on__this__pathetic__excuse__for__a__grandson__yet_" Zouken thought

Granger's Residence

Mr. and Mrs. Grangers where very open minded and tolerant people… after all they where regular common-folk who had regular lives, however this went all out of the window when their only daughter was found a witch and was asked if she would like to attend Hogwarts School of Sorcery and Witchcraft.

When Minerva McGonagall appeared on their doorstep one day and all but destroyed the Granger's notions of society as they knew it, they felt they took the news pretty well.

The Deputy Headmistress calmly explained everything that happened to Hermione in terms of the odd things surrounding her and why. She even guided them through Diagon Alley, Gringotts, and all of the stores they needed to visit in order to get everything Hermione would need in her upcoming schooling.

They were a little at odds with how Hermione was going to be missing out on non-magical schooling, but considering how she could have ended up a danger to herself as well as others without proper training they felt it was a good decision.

They still had her doubts when they kept hearing stories of how Hermione wasn't making friends like she had hoped. Then they heard of some of the dangerous things her friend Harry Potter kept getting up to while in school. Hermione vouched for Harry's strength of character over and over, which put to rest any relevant doubts in their minds about the boy.

Still, hearing about what amounted to a giant snake attacking the students (Later found that the snake was actually a basilisk), a criminal teacher attempting to kill him, a terrorist disguised as a teacher just to get at the boy, and a tournament which had been cancelled due to numerous deaths only for it to be reinstated with little or no new safeguards was completely ridiculous. It seriously brought a number of doubts about the safety of their daughter, especially with the return of this Voldemort fellow who supposedly had made it his mission to remove people like their daughter from magical society simply because she was born to non-magical parents.

The only reason they allowed Hermione to continue going to Hogwarts with all of this danger going on was because she was able to learn how to defend herself properly from such people.  
>Well, that and she could give an excellent argument in any sort of debate.<p>

It was also why they permitted her to research into magic and experiment with potions while she was home. Since she really couldn't use her wand as decreed by magical law, they felt it was safe enough to let her go on her way. When she reported she wanted to try something she found in one of her books in the basement, they gave their permission for it. What they were expecting at the worst was a small bang or a foul smell of some sort from a potion which their daughter may have mucked up in her experiments.

What they certainly weren't expecting was the flash of light which came through even their pristine floorboards and the sudden appearance of their daughter's new…friend.

So Mr and Mrs. Granger were sitting at the living room table with ready-to-serve tea, sitting across from Hermione and her green-clad redheaded friend whom according to the fifteen-year-old she had summoned with the experimentation she had been doing in the basement.

Calling himself Archer, he was happily enjoying the tea and scones, making some attempt to calm the two adults' nerves and doing a rather splendid job.

"This is rather good," Archer complimented the Granger matriarch on her tea. "I never got to enjoy a good drink beyond some ale or water for a long time, didn't have time for such things back then"

"Um, thank you," Mrs. Granger nodded. She had to admit that the redhead was quite handsome and had a certain boyish charm which was more than a little enticing. He seemed to exude an aura of relaxation that put everyone in the room at ease, like you could trust this man to help you when you were in need. Despite wanting to grill him about who he was and his intentions towards her daughter, Mrs. Granger couldn't help but be slightly taken with him.

"So just where did you come from anyway?" asked Mr. Granger, not wanting to get sidetracked.

"The Throne of Heroes," Archer replied, pouring himself another cup.

"Throne of Heroes?" asked Hermione, her natural curiosity rearing its head. "What's that?"

"In layman's terms? It is the place where heroes go when they die," Archer replied, helping himself to some sugar. "There, depending on our deeds and such we are given peace, relaxation, and maybe some new friends we can talk to until such a time we are summoned again for whatever reason. Your daughter just managed to snag me as her Servant."

"So you're some kind of legendary hero then?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Would we have heard of you?"

"I should hope so," Archer smiled. "Servants are empowered by how many people know our legends... That's why I'm calling myself Archer right now. Don't want the wrong kinds of people to figure out who I am and find out what I'm capable of, now do you?"

"You say that like you expect to get into fights," Mr. Granger frowned.

"Oh , but I do," Archer replied, sipping his tea. "You see, if anyone could summon a Servant like me at any time, there would be a whole lot more magi who would be doing it. Sadly, that isn't the case. Only seven people can summon a Servant at a time and when those seven are summoned, a powerful ritual takes place."

"This Holy Grail you mentioned," Hermione answered.

"Yup," Archer nodded. "Basically what happens is; the seven Servants will fight each other until one is left. When that happens, the Holy Grail will appear and grant a wish for the winners. It's a cutthroat free-for-all with no holds barred. There are rules and regulations of course, but basically it's last man standing."

"And what makes you so sure our daughter is involved?" asked Mrs. Granger, clearly not liking the idea of her daughter having to take part in such an awful competition. "What if someone else tried to summon you and you just ended up appearing in front of her by accident?"

"Command Spells," Archer replied, settling his cup down. "My Master has them on her hand…a marking which signifies our contract. So long as she holds those markings, she's my Master and thus a participant in the Grail War. Check yourself if you don't believe me."

Hermione flinched slightly when indeed her parents looked to her hand for confirmation to Archer's explanation. Reluctantly, she revealed the back of her right hand which was marked with three glowing arrows which were crossing over one another. Hermione could see her mother wilt under the faint light of the markings while her father grew sterner.

"Just how bad is this supposed war going to get?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Bad," Archer replied, no longer looking calm and friendly but rather serious. "Aside from having to keep it all a secret, we Servants have free reign to take out our enemies however we can. We're also empowered by our legends so you can bet that I'm stronger than I was when I was alive and capable of doing things I wasn't able to before. All of us Heroic spirits get that particular perk however it also a double edged sword if an enemy learns the identity of the opponent since they can also learn what made the hero fall."

Mr. Granger frowned deeply and crossed his arms. This was getting to be too much for him. The whole magic school and becoming a witch thing he could get around with time, but being drafted for a war she had no intention of joining in the first place? Mr. Granger wouldn't stand for it. "Is there any way of getting her out of this competition? Can't she give her…Command Seals to someone else?"

"Doesn't work that way as far as I can tell," Archer sighed. "Even if she gave temporary command to someone else, she'd still be my Master, just with someone else acting in her stead as a representative. Sure, she'd probably be a bit safer but it would be harder for me to protect her since I'd have to look out for my temporary Master too. I'm sorry to have to worry you like this, but this is one of those things that when they start up, they're impossible to stop until it's over."

"No, it's better we get through this now rather than find out later when you drag Hermione home half-exhausted from fighting someone like King Arthur or something," Mrs. Granger sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. "You mentioned there would be six others. Do you know anything about them?"

"Just their Classes I'm afraid," Archer shrugged.

"Classes?" asked Hermione, daring to speak up.

"Basically, the seven ways Servants are grouped together judging by their skill set," Archer explained, helping himself yet another cup of tea. "For example, I'm of the Archer class. That means I'm good at long-range combat and pretty light on my feet if or when the time comes. I've also got some of the best technique among the seven Classes." He paused to take a sip of tea. "Oh, I'm also resistant to magic too. Low level spells won't work on me and it'll take some considerable power to get me with the medium-level things or else I can shrug those off too."

"And the others?" asked Mr. Ganger, although he did like what he heard of Archer's Class abilities. Dealing with magic made a natural resistance valuable, not to mention he liked the idea of sniping while Archer kept his daughter out of harm's way.

"Well, next there's Rider," Archer continued. "Riders are Heroes who specialize at cavalry-style combat. You know, like the stories of knights who ride in on a white steed and things like that. Only it's not always easy to figure out what they ride sometimes. They could be riding chariots or mythical creatures and we wouldn't know until they bring those things out."

"That's two," Mrs. Granger frowned. Two classes and she was already beginning to feel overwhelmed for her daughter.

"After that is Lancer. For as fast as I could be, Lancers are usually faster. They're specialized for speed fighting and their weapons of choice are spears or lances. Their range is pretty good, but its better suited for close to mid-range fighting rather than real long range like I can fight. Oh, they can resist magic like I can too."

"I'm almost afraid to ask about the others," Hermione gulped.

"Well I'm going ahead anyway," Archer grinned, taking another sip. "Next is the Saber class, hailed as one of the greatest classes and obviously the best when it comes to swords. Anyone who takes part in the Grail Wars usually tries to go for Saber first. They're some of the toughest opponents and like me and Lancer, naturally resistant to magic thanks to our Classes. That's sort of what can make summoning Lancer, Archer, or Saber so difficult because they have a high resistance to the magic which is used to summoning them."

"Are all of the Classes able to resist magic?" asked Hermione with some slight fear.

"No, but depending on the Servant it may not matter," Archer answered. "Case in point, Caster. These Servants are the kinds of heroes who used magic as their main source of attack and defense during their lives. Compared to modern magi, these guys are as tough as you can get. They are capable of using spells no one has seen in a long time, much less heard of. They don't have a magical resistance due to their Class, but they know their way around magic so well it probably render the point moot."

"So three of the seven can resist magic while another can use it on a level of mastery?" asked Mr. Granger. "What about the other two?"

"Berserker, probably the worst to go up against but the hardest to control," the redhead replied. "These Servants are heroes who went mad at some point in their lives. They're summoned crazy and their madness enhances their strength and some of their abilities. It can also work against them in some of the more precision-oriented skills but they can get so strong that it doesn't really matter."

"Oh my…" Mrs. Granger gasped. "You don't think someone like Hercules would qualify, do you?"

"Who?" asked Archer, who was not familiar with that particular hero.

"He's a…he's a hero from Greek legend," Mrs. Granger gulped. "He was the son of the greatest of the Greek gods, Zeus. His legend states that one day he was just driven mad for some reason and killed his family. When he returned to sanity, he saw what he did and begged for redemption. He got it when he completed twelve supposedly impossible tasks."

"If that's the legend, then this Hercules guy will definitely qualify. Hope he wasn't summoned for this War," Archer frowned, making Mrs. And Mr Granger turn pale.

"What's the last one?" asked Mr. Granger

"Assassin," Archer replied. "No clue which hero could qualify for that one, but apparently they are there. They have the ability to conceal their presence from others so it's pretty hard to pin them down unless they show themselves. Even I'd have trouble shooting one unless I had a clear view of the guy. All in all, these guys probably defined the term 'silent killing'."

"So… no pressure, eh?" Hermione gulped.

"Can't really sugar-coat something like this," the redhead sighed.

"Boy is that an understatement," Mrs. Granger snorted.

"No kidding," Archer snickered. Reaching forward, he grabbed the teapot, but found it empty. Since the Granger's hadn't touched their own cups since Archer had begun his explanation, it was quite obvious who had emptied it. Glancing at the empty teapot, he placed it back down and looked to Mrs. Granger with a boyish smile. "More tea please?"

**The Burrow**

_"Ok__… __keep __it __together__… __there __is __a__very __weird,__yet __extremely __attractive __fox-like __lady__… __ok__…__good,__she __is __dressed __rather __provocatively__… __okay__… __and __she __said __I __am __her __master__… __yeah__… __This __has __Fred __and __George __written __ALL __over __IT_" Ron tought as he was trying to rationalize this. He had been degnoming his house and when he spotted some of the previously thrown gnomes attacking a fox. Chasing them away, he tried to tend to the poor thing but then there was a flash of light and suddenly a strange woman appeared before him.

In his mind, it had the twins' names written all over it.

"Uhhmmm… it seems my dear master things this is a practical joke… I assure you, this is anything but… You are my master… the seal design in your hand proves your hold on me" She said as her tail wagged left and right as she smiled.

Ron backed a bit, fearing that the girl was reading his mind.

"Moh… I am not reading your mind" Caster said as she puffed her cheeks in indignation. Of course, it blew her denials out of the water since she had just proven Ron's statement, she had only guessed what he was thinking however.

"Ron! Dinner is served!" a female voice called out (read shouted)

"Eh? Who was that master?" asked Caster, perking up at the voice.

"That's my mum… dinner is ready…ah… bloody 'ell, how am I supposed to explain you?" Ron muttered.

"Eh? Your mom! I am going to meet my future mother in law?" Caster said giddy.

"EH? Wait… no, what? What was that last part?" Ron asked in shock and bafflement. Mother-in-law? What the bloody hell was this woman talking about? She was acting as if she and Ron were engaged or something and last Ron checked, he hadn't given this weird woman a ring or anything..

"I am coming mother in law!" Caster said as she ran to the house.

"Caster… wait!" Ron said as he panted as he run after her.

Caster immediately halted before turning around. She looked a little bit confused at Ron's sudden outcry, but she was also patient for his reasoning. "Yes?"

"We… we can't… tell… mum…fit… great… danger" Ron said as he panted to get air into his lungs. His life was flashing before his eyes as he feared what his mother would do if she discovered Caster and her claims towards him.

"Aww, is that so?" Caster pouted.

"Sorry… my mom… wouldn't know how to deal with this" Ron tried to articulate, but was finding words difficult.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Caster blinked.

"About the war!" Ron yelld as Caster plugged her ears with her fingers.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot about that!" she said as she pounded her fist on her open palm as she noticed that lapse of judgment. Smiling, she decided to explain, "As I said, you are now a master, I am your servant in this Holy Grail war, I am most surprised that a magi like you does not know of such thing."

"Huh? I am a wizard, not a magus" Ron replied. "What does magus even mean?"

"Eh? Really? Well, no matter, in this war… is really a free-for-all fight really, you and 6 other masters will fight out in order to get the Holy Grail… with it you have the chance to have a single wish granted, no strings attached" The fox woman explained.

"R-Really?" Ron gasped.

"RON! I AM NOT GOING TO CALL YOU AGAIN! FOOD'S ON!" Mrs. Weasley hollered.

Ron flinched at the cry and Caster winced in sympathy, "Uhmm… but I can understand your concerns now… tell you what! Can you feel the connection between you and I?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and put it on her chest "Can you feel it?" she asked

"_I __can __feel __something__… __not __sure __if __THAT'S __what __she __meant__… __wait__… __I __feel__… __a __line __of __sorts_?" Ron thought

"Now… I need master to stop the flow of energy from that connection" Caster said as she moved his hand a bit south.

"Concentrate… and imagine the energy stopping… no longer flowing into me" Caster said sensually

"_Kinda __making __that __tidbit __a __bit __hard __aren't __ya_?" Ron tough as he concentrated further still.

He was amazed as Caster's body begun to turn translucent.

"Wicked" Ron breatheed.

"See? Now only master can see me" Caster said giddily "And I can meet mother in law without upsetting the family" Caster said.

Ron did not hear the last part since he felt relieved.

They all sat down as he saw Caster stand just behind him like a ghost, yet no one could see her. He felt kinda guilty that he was eating and she wasn't

"Don't worry master, I do not need to sleep nor eat… thought I can eat if I wanted to… but I prefer aburage" Caster said.

Ron made a mental note to find out what this "aburage" stuff she was talking about and buy some for her should he ever get the chance. He was always one for good food and maybe whatever the stuff was, he'd get a liking for it as well.

Ron was looking a bit giddy, so Mr. Wesley asked him "What's the matter Ron? Is something bothering you?" his father asked.

"No… nothing really." Ron lied automatically.

"Uhmm… if you say so son" Mr. Weasley said.

The brothers (minus Percy) and sister where eating one of Molly's gut buster breakfasts, and enjoyed the food.

Ron was then informed they would go to the Order of the Phoenix's new headquarters.

"Will Harry be there?" Ron asked

"He should… as Myself, Moody, Nymphadora and a few other will be going to pick him up in a couple of hours" Mr. Wesley said.

"Eh? That's great news!" Ron said happy to see his old friend again after so long.

After preparations where done Mr. Wesley gave them a paper and read it, it had Albus Dumbledore's handwriting telling them where the HQ was located.

Ron sighed and smirked; now he had a way to become a hero AND be on the spotlight for once… AND help Harry AND if he won AND somehow managed to survive this…'war' he might be a new hero in the making.

"That's right, I will make my darling master a star!" Caster said as her tail waged excitedly.

She was giddy on her master's willingness to fight.

After finishing eating and doing his chores Caster told him more about the war.

"It's funny tough, the grail has not mentioned anything about the moderator for this war" Caster said.

"Eh? A moderator?" Ron asked

"Yes, normally the moderator is the one who helps the war not get TOO out of control… however…"Caster said looking at the side.

Ron did not like this part, he frowned, with "you-know-who" and this war coming all at once…

"Anyways master, you don't have to worry, I am pretty strong in my own right! As long as you are with me you shall not fear anything" Caster said.

Now Ron had a problem, it was late night and he needed to sleep.

"Ermm… Caster? Uhmm…" Ron said as he blushed a bit.

"Ehh? What's the matter Master?" she asked as her head hung to the side a bit in a cute way.

"I kinda need to get changed" Ron said

"Then get changed… I don't mind" Caster said in a matter of fact.

Ron blushed furiously "And stay out" he hissed as he kicked Caster out of his room as he blushed at the insinuation she did

"oww… master is shy… oh well" Caster said as she sat down by the door as she waited for sun to rise, she however got bored and decided to explore to country-side.

It was beautiful place; it reminded her of her home back when she was alive back in the feudal era.

She explored as she saw gnomes and played around with them and then sat down on a hill and looked at the bright full moon.

And then at night, Arthur Wesley, Ron's father, left the house along with a few other magicians for parts unknown, Caster ignored them as she continued to look around.

**#4 Privet Drive**

Harry's return to Number 4 Privet Drive was just about as bad as he had expected it to be. With Dudley just barely returning to consciousness and brought in the door by Harry, his Aunt Petunia unleashed a most horrifying shriek. She was instantly at Dudley's side, pushing Harry aside and fretting over the large boy and constantly asking what had happened.

Dudley seemed able to speak, but he didn't say anything to condemn or defend Harry, which seemed to make Harry guilty by default…as per usual usual.

That was when Uncle Vernon came down the stairs and grabbed Harry by the back of the neck, pushing him into the living room with what felt like the force of a train.

"What happened!" the man growled out, his face turning into an interesting shade of red. "What did you do to my boy!"

"It wasn't me! We were attacked by Dementors!" Harry cried out, clawing at Vernon's hand, however the large man was stronger an thus not harmed by his attemps to free himself from his grip

"Dementors? What the ruddy hell are Dementors?" the walrus-like man bellowed, pushing Harry into the living room where Petunia had placed Dudley onto the couch and was fanning him.

Well, the woman had been fanning him until she heard mention of the Azkaban prison guards. Her shocked face distracted Harry for a moment, surprising him that she knew about the creatures as he knew they where any magic, and thus had no knowledge of their creatures.

"I asked you a question boy!" Vernon bellowed, his face turning purple at the edges.

"They're prison guards…"Petunia gasped out, causing Harry and Vernon to freeze. Both of them turned to look at the woman who had a growing look of horror over her face.

"Pet, you know those…Demento-things?" Vernon blinked, this was something unheard of.

"Dementors," Petunia shivered. "They're…they're prison guards for a place called Azkaban. It's a prison…for them. They…they suck people's souls out. Make them relive their worst memories. My sister…warned me about them…before she disappeared."

It was probably supposed to be scary to an extent and part of Harry's mind hoped that it would relay just how horrible the Dementors really were. However, Vernon quickly grabbed Harry by the lapels of his shirt and yanked him up close.

"You dare bring this…this…THIS FREAKISHNESS to my house?" he bellowed, his facing going absolute crimson from his rage. "Prison guards no less! I knew you were no good! I knew bringing you in would bring nothing but trouble! That's it! I've had enough! I want you and your freakish ways OUT! NOW!" He punctuated the statement by throwing Harry into the main hallway. The fifteen-year old stumbled and tripped across a misshaped floorboard and landed heavily on his back.

Vernon didn't seem to care as he advanced on Harry with a bellow which wouldn't have sounded all that off from an enraged bear and his arm rearing back for to Harry was a quite recognizable signal for an approaching slap/punch.

Harry was sure he lost all feeling in his body waiting for the blow to come.

POW!

A hit did land, but it wasn't one that Vernon was aiming at Harry. Instead, it came from a petite woman's sword handle that was floating in the air. Spreading from the shoulder joint was the rest of the body which Harry associated with Saber. The red dressed woman fully materialized on the hardwood floor, lowering her sword. Harry blinked at the sudden appearance before he realized that Vernon had actually been launched down the hall and through the kitchen door from the force of the hilt of Saber's sword had landed on him. Petunia was already screaming at the sight of the woman that appeared out of nowhere, almost as if her screams would be able to drive him away from her and Dudley.

"You will not harm my Master," the woman said, not really caring if Vernon was in any condition to listen to her, however her sword was trained at him yet.

"Saber…" Harry gasped, looking at his Servant.

"I apologize for not dealing with this peon sooner Master," Saber commented, glancing at Harry over his shoulder. "I would have come to your aid faster, but it seemed you had forgotten to unleash your magic into the bond again."

Harry felt his face heat up slightly, feeling like he had made a rather silly mistake. Saber didn't seem to wait for a reply as he turned her gaze on Petunia and Dudley, the former of which clammed up as the woman's strong gaze landed on her. Saber smirked when she saw they didn't make any threatening moves towards her though. Instead, she decided to speak to her, "Go check on your husband. I am very sure I broke his nose if not his jaw with that one blow, even if I was holding back."

Petunia gulped and nodded rapidly before she managed to somehow get Dudley back to his feet and race for the kitchen where Vernon had landed. Her sobbing over her husband was quite clear even through they closed doorway of the room. Satisfied that the Dursleys were not going to come near them, Saber finally turned his attention to his Master.

"Are you all right, praetor?" he asked, approaching Harry.

"Y-yes," Harry nodded. He attempted to stand up, but Saber somehow managed to gently grasp his arm before pulling him back onto his feet proper. "Thank-you."

"You are my Master. Your health and safety are my highest concerns," Saber replied.

Harry easily guessed that he was probably not going to see his relatives for the rest of the night and decided to head for the stairs to his room. He had enough excitement for one night.

Seeing no reason to return into his spectral form, Saber followed. Both made their way to the second bedroom where Harry called his private space. It was quite noticeable since it had several locks on the outside of the door and a dog door which the Durseleys had slid food into during his second year when they tried to lock him up so to prevent him from ever going back to Hogwarts again.

Inside the room wasn't much better. It was filled with the toys and such one would have when they were growing up, but not a single one of them belonged to Harry. All of it was the toys and such that Dudley broke growing up so they just tossed them into this room while Harry had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs.

Every single toy in the room was destroyed in some way shape or form, save for the posters on the wall and the books which Dudley had tossed in there since he didn't want them. It had gotten a few of Harry's personal touches since he was allowed to move in be it his trunk, some books from previous years, but the most treasured spot was a loose floorboard which Harry kept his most precious mementoes from his friends. The only other company Harry had was Hedwig, his snow white owl who was currently in her cage, staring at Saber quite sternly.

"It's okay girl. She's with me," Harry sighed, sitting down next to the cage and opening the door so Hedwig could hop onto his arm. As much as Harry wanted to hear from his friends, they never sent a letter nor was Hedwig able to get a reply whenever he tried to send a letter. Hedwig would always come back looking rather irate or insulted. She wouldn't have the letter anymore, but there would be no reply either.

The white owl seemed to take Harry's word for Saber's character and settled down on her perch. Harry was just glad that somebody wasn't overreacting or going insane over Saber's presence. Sighing, he flopped back onto his bed and just started staring at the ceiling.

"Do you always live like this Master?" asked Saber as she examined the room, it looked so bad, not even her servants lived like this when they served under her.

"Everyday save for when I'm at school," was the boy's reply.

"Then why stay?" Saber asked

"Because I don't have anywhere else to go," Harry sighed, turning his head to look at Saber. "Or rather… everyone in the places I could go would just send me back here. Apparently there's some kind of protection over this place that's keeping me safe from anyone in the outside world who wants to hurt me."

"But not from the people within," Saber added. She walked closer to the opposite wall with the rising moon illuminating her beautiful blond hair, almost like it was reflecting it. "I sensed the wards when you and the woman led me here. I profess to being no true master in the magical arts… a shame really since I so loved to learn new arts in order to express myself, but these wards do not seem to be very good."

"Some days I didn't think so either," Harry sighed. "They're tied to my blood relations or something. I think it's supposed to be powered by how my relatives 'love' me."

"Master, I have seen true love and what those people show is most certainly not it," Saber spoke. "I must admit they have some matter of compassion to take you in and raise you since it seems to me that you are adopted, but compassion can only go so far and it is a very far cry from love... is funny… you remind me so much of who I was in life" Saber said with a smile as she looked like she was reminiscing..

"Don't I know it," Harry sighed, looking back up to the ceiling. "It seems like the weight of the world is on my shoulders and everyone is just happy to heap more onto me to see if I'll break or solve their problems for them."

"I know the feeling to an extent," Saber nodded, crossing her arms as she sat on the side of the bed with Harry, her legs crossed rather elegantly. She looked over to the bed where her young Master seemed to be burrowing into depression. "If you have a problem is best to express it, I used to do so with arts"

Harry had to admit that it was good advice, but more often than not he didn't try to follow it. Harry had grown up more or less independent and wasn't used to having anyone to rely on for his problems. Now that he did, he didn't like burdening them with his problems. Of course lately it seemed that when he did try to get help for his problems he only ended up being disappointed by the result not being as helpful as he hoped or just getting more frustration for it. Still, Saber had literally dropped into his life from nowhere. He would probably not be too great of a help, but he couldn't be any more harmful either.

"I suppose you can say it all started back when I was a baby…" Harry said as he told her all his life as he had heard from others.

Harry didn't hold anything back. He She learned from Harry how he survived something that was considered a 'killing curse', supposedly, there was no way to block it… you just died, due to it.

How Harry was able to beat him once more by destroying the stone he would use to resurrect himself and how he had possessed a teacher to do so.

How he fought against a giant Basilisk…

His first fight with Voldemort as a young man/figment of the past.

And his return and last fight last year… among with how the current government (magical one) was handling this situation.

"Uhmm… I see, yes… it seems you and I are indeed very much alike… no wonder you managed to summon me as you did… our connection runs deep" Saber said.

Saber patiently listened to everything, not moving from her spot. Listening as Harry talked about his time at the school which became a second home to him and nodding when necessary. She listened to the things which Harry found amazing and wonderful about it and again listened to the things which drove Harry out of his mind with frustration. Harry knew at times that he was sounding childish while other times he talked about things that a fifteen-year old should not have to worry about. Thick and thin, Saber listened to all of it patiently and without a word to condemn or condone anything Harry had done. It was well into the night by the time Harry's story wound down.

When Harry finished, he waited for some kind of word on Saber's opinion. Even if she didn't really have much of an opinion over what had happened in his Master's life, Harry strangely felt much better after telling the story. Maybe the advice Saber's friend had given had some weight to it after all.

After another moment of silence, Saber spoke, "You have led quite an interesting life for one so young."

"I've never been considered normal I guess," Harry smiled weakly. "I just wish there was a way to stop Voldemort now before he starts another war."

"…" Saber remained silent for another moment. "Then it seems fate is weaving an intricate tapestry indeed."

"What do you mean?"

Saber looked up at Harry from where he was leaning against the wall, "Master, surely you can agree that abruptly summoning me is not something usually seen before." Seeing Harry nod, he continued, "That would mean that you summoning me serves a great important in the future ahead and maybe it will involve both this Voldemort and the Holy Grail War."

"What?" Harry blinked, sitting up for the first time. "Holy Grail? You mean THE Holy Grail?" He paused again. "Wait, what war?"

"No, it is just a name," Saber answered. "As for the War, summoning one such as myself is reserved for only seven individuals. The rules state that we will do combat with them and the last one standing will receive the Holy Grail and a wish for anything they desire."

"A…a wish?" Harry blinked. "For anything?"

"Anything," Saber restated.

Harry blinked again. His mind barely registered the war part, but the wish was mainly playing in front of his eyes. If Saber was telling the truth, and Harry had no reason to distrust her this far, then this could be his chance to put an end to Voldemort once and for all before more innocent people like Cedric got killed because of the madman. The War part seemed to be the only snag in the idea, making Harry wonder if he was about to get into another fight for his life. At the very least, it seemed that this time it might have more in it for him than simply stopping the bad guy from getting anything and receiving little to no thanks for his actions. While Harry was by far everything atypical of the definition 'glory hound' he would have appreciated a little more thanks from more people than just his friends every once in a while.

"So…what should I do?" asked Harry.

"I am but a Servant. I exist to follow orders, not give them," Saber answered.

"Then what would you suggest, as someone who knows about this?' Harry pressed.

Before Saber could give any kind of answer, a brown owl quite suddenly fluttered up to the windowsill, apparently as far away from Saber as it could. The bird scanned the room and spotted Harry before fluttering across the air and landing on his bed and sticking its leg out expectantly. Attached to said leg was a brown section of parchment sealed with wax, indicating that it was a letter and likely addressed to Harry.

Confused, Harry untied the letter and let the owl fly away before he opened it himself. Once the parchment was opened, Harry scanned over the words scrawled inside.

"Dear Mr. Potter

It has come to our attention that a powerful magical discharge was released inside Little Whinging several hours ago. In accordance, you are hereby under investigation for breaking the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy as well as underage magic use. In accordance with this investigation, you are expected to cooperate fully with any and all investigators during this time.

Your cooperation is highly appreciated

Mafalda Hopkirk

Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office"

"Great, just great…" sighed Harry.

"Master, what is wrong?" asked Saber, standing up properly at hearing the tone in his Master's voice.

"I'm basically being investigated for underage magic use outside of Hogwarts," Harry, replied as he reread the letter again. "I guess when I summoned you the magic used was detected and since I'm the only wizard within the area, they want me to 'cooperate'." That was basically saying Harry was guilty before being proven innocent. It was also giving him flashbacks of when Dobby tried to frame him for using magic. Again, he was blamed since he was the only one in Little Whinging who could use magic.

"It was not like you had any choice in the matter, Master," reasoned Saber. "Your life was in danger. I think self-preservation is much more important than obeying a law that would sooner have you killed than defend yourself."

"The world isn't a simple place, Saber," the bespectacled boy replied, dropping the letter. One of the things about the wizarding world he didn't like was the fact that common sense didn't seem to apply when it really needed to. That aside, Fudge was probably personally against him for daring to try and claim Voldemort had returned and that several of the Minister's important friends were in fact still active Death Eaters. "Indeed it isn't, Master. So, what will you do now?" asked Saber, trying to see what her master was made of.

"Find a way to defend myself, I guess," shrugged Harry. It would be tough though. He had next to no idea how a wizarding investigation was carried out much less a court hearing if it went that far, which he didn't doubt it would. Add to that how obviously biased against him it would be with Fudge at the reins then things were going to get very difficult in the future.

"Perhaps I can assist you," volunteered Saber with a smirk," in my life I was a great planer and schemer, I HAD to since a lot of the nobles wanted nothing better but to have my head" Saber said.

"Hm?" Harry blinked, looking up from his downward spiral of thoughts. "What do you mean Saber?"

"Never mind for tonight master, sleep… you will need it for the trails that lay ahead" Saber said as she nodded.

Harry laid on his bed and fell asleep.

Sleep did come… and solace in the presence of Saber he was able to sleep.

That did not last for long

"Stupefy!"

Harry immediately jumped out of the bed for cover.

He had fallen asleep only 3 hours ago, now he was being attacked left and right by stunning spells.

He grabbed his glasses and his wand, he was ready if someone attacked.

*SMASH!*

"AWAY WITH YOU RUFFIANS!" a female voice yelled.

"Bloody hell!" another female voice yelled out

Harry then realised that he wasn't alone in the room in the first place, he noticed that the vermilion dressed girl was missing. He poked his head from behind his bed and saw his door had been broken down… down on the floor there was a hellfire of spells going off as Harry heard a number of jinxes and other disabling curses.

He dodged the spells as he then found someone on the floor nursing a small wound.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry said in shock.

"Harry?" The red-haired father of seven blinked, as he saw The-boy-who-lived "Oh thank Merlin you're alright! Stand back, we'll deal with this" he said.

Harry would normally let them be, however he was sure there was something else… he put two and two together.

"Wait! Don't attack her! She is with me!" Harry yelled

However no one was listening as they shot out more spells and curses and the occasional jinx

"Saber! Stop, these are friends!" Harry yelled as he tried to calm the crimson beauty.

She stopped and looked at her master, then at the other mages. "Master, these assassins came prowling like cowards on the night, they snuck into your humble abode before one of them tried to incapacitate me, what a foolish mistake for a mere mortal to take someone of the likes of me!" She said as she twirled her sword and pointed it towards the offenders.

"I know some of them, don't worry about them! The one who attacked you probably thought you where going to harm me, they are not assassins" Harry said

Saber glanced at them as to seize them up her sword was pointed down as she stopped her assault, however her pose was still tightly wound, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Harry… slowly step away from… from whatever she is" Mr. Weasley said.

"It's alright Mr. Weasley" Harry hurriedly said, and then calming himself then went to look at Saber "Saber here is… mostly harmless" Harry said.

"If that is your order, It will be done… praetor" Saber said.

Then it was Harry retelling him how he summoned her and how she protected him.

"Harry… what is going on… and why is she calling you 'master?" Mr. Wesley said STILL not understanding what just happened.

"This is going to be a LONG night" Harry sighed.

"Indeed, master" Saber said with a smirk on her face.

Chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Bellum of Mos

A Harry Potter and Fate/Stay Night fic inspired by the work of Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 3: Tutus Olympus… vel est is?/ Safe Heaven… or is it?

"Wha… what in the blazes happened?" was the word on an old man with a fake eye and leg as he was revived by Mr. Weasley.

Moody woke up groggily as the stunning spells where redirected right back to him.

The last thing he saw was something akin to fire.

He then managed to stand up and blinked… he saw a blade that had the color of flame.. and a young woman carrying such a big blade single-handedly.

"What the hell hit me? A rampaging horntailed dragon?" Moody asked as he got up

"THAT would be the lass over there" Mr. Wesley said gesturing towards Saber, she knocked you off clear of your feet and bounced your spells back… how do you feel? Anything broken?"

"Nah…. Seems my fake leg took the brunt of it tough" he said as he looked at it "reparo" he said, and thus his fake leg fixed itself. "I a, just a tad sore… but otherwise fine" then he looked at Saber "and who is this?" He asked as he eyed her with distrust.

"she calls herself Saber" Harry said, hopefully to diffuse the impending situation, "Somehow I managed to summon her and she defended me from a couple of dementors, she thought that you might be the enemy and that's why she attacked"

"It didn't help that you tried to stunt her… Arabella Figg specifically told us how she looked like" Mr. Weasley said.

"And **I** told Dumbledore that we can't trust someone just because she **conveniently** popped up to rescue Harry" Moody barked "Just look at her, she is suspicious enough as it is, and has too much regal features to just protect a boy" he said "something about her is off, I can feel it… I think an interrogation isn't out of the question considering we're up against "you-know-who!"

"Hold thy tongue, how dare you accuse me of such vile conduct!" Saber said as she pointed her sword at Moody who had his wand at ready. "My loyalty to my praetor is absolute" Saber said as she glared at Moody, who glared back, you could feel the tension building.

"An who might your master be really?" he asked as he glared at him.

"Insolent cur! Master, allow me to discipline this man" Saber said as she readied herself

"Enough!" Mr Weasley screamed as it brought Saber and Moody back to reality and stopped them from glaring at each other and go at each others troughs. "Alastor, your paranoia is getting us nowhere. We need to get Harry out of here and if this... Saber lass is a servant of some sorts then she can also come too" Mr. Wesley rubbed his temples.

"Harry, get your things... and... Nymphadora, can you help him out?" Mr. Wesley asked

"Arthur, I told you to call me Tonks time and time again" Tonks said. Then she cautiously moved closer to Harry "Hey, Harry... which one is your room?" she asked.

"This way" Harry said as he shook off his shock. They walked into the little room on the second floor, all the broken toys and old books and posters riddled the room.

"Say Harry... level with me, who is the interesting lass downstairs that just handed Moody's buttocks back at him on a silver platter? I never seen someone like her before" Tonks asked with piqued curiosity.

"She appeared when I was attacked by the dementors" Harry said as he passed a book to her, she then used her magic and made the books and clothes fold neatly into the trunk. "I haven't asked her where she comes from yet tough, she defended me and called me her master"

"Uhmmm... that is VERY odd..." Tonks said "Well then is this everything Harry?" she asked

"Yeah, just let me get Hedwig and my summer work" Harry said with a sight.

"Don't remind me... Serverus always was the worst on that" Tonks said as she sighed in disgust.

"No kidding" Harry said.

The two returned to the first floor where the three wizards and Saber were waiting. Moody looked ready to try and hex Saber again despite knowing how such an assault would end up for him. Saber of course looked as stoic as ever, a sharp contrast to the patient and advisable knight that Harry had told all his problems to just a few hours before. He didn't look as if Moody's glares nor the unknown wizard's gazes were affecting him. Mr. Weasley on the other hand was already pulling Harry's belongings out of the cupboard under the stairs.

"Everything set Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley as he spied the teenager and the pink-haired witch.

"Yes Mr. Weasley," Harry nodded as he and Tonks reached the landing. "But where are we going? The Burrow?"

"No, not secure enough," Moody interrupted, making Mr. Weasley roll his eyes. "Dumbledore's got an even better place lined up."

"Dumbledore?" Harry blinked as Mr. Weasley handed him his Firebolt.

"Yes, but there's no time to explain at the moment," the Weasley patriarch explained. "We need to get moving before anything else happens."

Harry could see the logic in the action, but his temper was again boiling at how he was being cut out of the loop. He had been attacked by two Dementors and he was still wondering why it happened. He was also being investigated for using magic in a muggle neighborhood, albeit unintentionally. Saber himself was something of a relief at the moment, but his talk about the Holy Grail War and the Grail itself was something that he really wanted to know about, but was wary about asking right out in the open.

Mr. Weasley cast a charm on Harry's trunk to make it hover off the floor before he picked it up as if it were a pillow. The other wizards and witches also formed a circle around Harry as they began to head for the door with The-Boy-Who-Lived in tow. Saber would not be pried from her 'Master' though and stuck close to him, making the protective circle somewhat awkward, but still functional. Harry felt her presence reassuring. Perhaps it was the 'saving his life' thing, but seeing Saber take out the one thing that probably scared Harry more than even Voldemort himself made the teenage boy feel that much better in her presence despite her rather boisterous appearance and complete flamboyant attire.

They all walked out as they looked around and ready to attack at a moments notice, when they reached the end of the street Harry was meet with a rather familiar sight.

"Wotcher, Harry" a voice called out.

"Proffesor Lupin!" Harry said in shock

"Just Lupin, remember? I am no longer your teacher" he said with a smirk

"Still, you where one of the best ones I had in Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry said.

"Anyways, I heard about the dementors... where you exposed for long?" he asked a bit worried.

"No, I am fine... Saber here protected me" Harry said as he looked at the female warrior.

"So this is Saber I take it? I might not know who you are... but you have my thanks" Lupin said with complete sincerity.

Saber was not used to be thanked like that, her past life was mostly filled with attempts at her life... and scorn.

However she kept her straight political face, and nodded politely "There is no need for thanks, my praetor's health is of the outmost paramount to me" she said, but still felt pleased at being complimented.

"Very well then... shall we get going?" Lupin asked as he looked around.

Harry and Saber then mounted on Harry's Firebolt, that was handed to him by Mr. Weasley, it was fortunate that Saber had such a slim and pettit body and her sword vanished into the ether.

"We are ready" Harry said s he nodded.

"Ok... let's go!" Moody said, but not before glaring at Saber once more before setting off.

**The Burrow**

Ron was deep in thought... just how in blazes did he manage to get a servant in the first place, with what Caster had told him it took an array of sorts and a item that can anchor the heroic spirit... for example if you wanted a hero that represents something you have to give an item that the hero you where calling would accept most likely, that is to say, if you used the tombstone where Herakles was buried... you most likely manage to summon him, it also helps if you have a shared purpose, also chemistry between master and servant helps a lot.

Ron was not sure he had either array, or anchoring item... and the unified purpose...

that was sketchy... AT BEST.

So, how did Ron managed to snag Caster?

Putting it simple? plain dumb luck.

While it was known Harry had the best/worst of luck (they came close to each other) Some might have rubbed on Ron...

He reviewed last nights accounts when he accidentally summoned Caster.

**Flashback last night**

Ron Weasley was doing his chores... he was right now de-gnomising the lawn... he sighed as he was getting more than a little annoyed at Dumbledore's request of not contacting with Harry.

"_What Harry needs is his friends... yet doing this? what will this accomplish? he will feel alienated... I wish there was something more I could do... I don't know why is it that the whole weight of the world has to rest on his shoulder's alone_" Ron thought in one of his rare moments of mental clarity.

He was chasing after the gnomes who where running around harder than usual, so much in fact that they where making small trenches.

He kept chasing them and flinging them off, but not before twirling them around to confuse them, to the other side of the yard... beyond the garden of his house.

After doing so he found a small injured fox... some gnomes where to attack it in order to use it for food.

The poor fox was weak and couldn't move, he looked at Ron... asking him to help.

Ron was moved and rushed towards the small fox.

"I am not supposed to use magic with muggles around, but since there ARE no muggles here... and I am using magic for something like this I suppose it would be ok" Ron said "Accio Bandages, Accio Blood-Replenishing Potion, Accio Invigoration Draught" Ron called the items in questions as he helped the fox drink them and dressed his wounds. The fox licked his face in thanks as he was recuperating fast. with a final look he left and Ron felt he done a good deed for the day.

Unknown to his the trenches that the gnomes had made by accident begun to glow... apparently the gnomes made a mystical looking array... it was done in such a fashion that all the arrays had exactly measurements of 1.618, a holy number known as mathematicians as the golden ratio... the images of a wavy water, a single leaf that had landed on the top circle and the blood of the fox on the circle in the middle activated the array... then the glowing become stronger until it swallowed Ron in it and then someone had come form the light.

Ron shielded himself as to not loose his sight at such bright light.

"Hey you... young magus! wait a juuuuuuuuuuust a second! really wait just one second! I have absolutely no idea who you are or where you're from... but your kindness and your calling have not gone unheeded" a female voice said.

Ron was worried as he pulled his wand out to defend himself from whatever owned the voice.

"Hold yourself... while other gods choose to ignore you, your cries and calls have reached my ears!" said the voice from the light "and with the god Uka-no-mita as my witness I pledge myself to serve under you"

Ron then fell back in fright as the light died down... a beautiful woman then floated from there... her dress was really skimpy but beautiful... she looked human... till he noticed her fox ears and tail.

She then did a motion straight out of a martial arts master "Even if you weren't exactly clear why you need one, I've brought you a vulpine wife of the imperial tomb!" she said without looking.

She then realized that the boy before her was REALLY freaking out.

"Ah, you seem a little... apprehensive. uh... you are my master... Right?" the vulpine lady said.

"Uh?" he said dumbfounded... he just moved his head up and down.

"YAY!" she said really giddily "Contract established! I look forward to fighting by your side... my dear master" Caster said as she playfully passed her slender finger on Ron's torso, this mad the young boy blush as bright red as his hair his family was well known for. "My abilities might be a tad limited... so you might not be happy with me, master, but... I'll try my very best!" She said with a toothy smile.

"W...wait...master? what? who?" Ron said as he finally got his bearings back as this was going all to fast too soon.

"yes Master... you summoned me Ta- erm... I mean Caster at your side... you are a master who is to take part of the Holy Grail war" She said with a smile.

**Back to the present**

"And that is how you called me?" Caster said as she looked at Ron.

"well... that is all I did" Ron said

"WOW! you must have a lot of luck in you! even luck is a skill, and a great skill to have!" Caster said.

"Anyways... we are leaving, we have to get to the Black's home where we will meet my friend Harry" Ron said.

"Uh uhm... I see, then shall we put your friend into our list of those who are not to be harmed?" Caster asked.

"Definitely... also you should add another friend of mine... Hermione" Ron said

"oh?" Caster said as her ears twitched a bit at the name "is she your lady friend?" Caster asked.

There was a hint of an icy tone on it... but Ron just olympically ignored it.

"Nothing like that... she is just a good old friend" Ron said as he got his stuff ready to transport it.

"Hey Ron! hurry up!" Fred (or was it Gorge?)

"Yeah! we going without you bro!" Gorge said (or was it Fred?)

"Yeah, Yeah! I heard ya! I am coming!" Ron said.

"Moh, master... would you like for me to help you pack?" Caster asked.

"Well... if you insist" Ron said as he felt a bit awkward.

Caster then sat down in seiza and begun folding each clothing with tender care.

Ron was still a bit... frazzled with her around... but he wouldn't complain...

**Granger's Residency**

Hermione was sitting as she was rethinking about what had happened and about what Archer told her about the war.

Then an owl came trough the window, tapping with his leg.

"uh?... oh! it's the mail" Hermione said. It had a letter from Dumbledore, she read it and saw that she could indeed go to where Harry and Ron would be.

She wrotte back, stating her intent, however she asked the owl to wait for a while, she had some problems if she showed up with an uninvited guest.

She sighed, as the owl looked at her and the Servant, but looked at the Servant wearily.

"something on your mind, master?" Archer asked.

"You could say I have a fair bit on me, yes" She said as she let her quill down before she finished the letter.

"If you'd like I could give you an opinion" Archer said.

"that would help, considering that you are part of the problem I am facing" Hermione said with a sigh.

Archer chuckled "Ah! I see... well then speak, your servant shall help as much as possible young master" Archer said.

"I received a letter from my headmaster... where I will be able to meet my friends, however I don't want to expose them to you and this war, if I know them, and I do, they might try to convince me to bow down from it, or, God forbid, the adults might want me to pass them my command seals on to them, the place I want to go to meet them also serves as a base for the ones who fight the dark Lord" Hermione said.

"You mean that Voldemort guy, yes? I see your concern" Archer said as he nodded.

"So... what do you suppose we do?" Hermione asked

"The only thing we can do, let's experiment, since we know no one can see me astralized let's try it out against them, you told me one of your adult friends have a special eye that can see trough anything... not to mention that due to being a headquarters against the dark lord... let's test my astralization against those wards" Archer said with a playful smirk.

"I suppose" Hermione said a bit hesitatingly, then the owl looked a bit irritated at being kept waiting for so long.

Hermione apologized to it and finished the letter and tied it to the owl's leg, he then jumped out and flew into the dark sky.

"See? simple and easy, just the way I like it" Archer said as he grinned

"I still want to know who you where in life" Hermione said, as she wanted to know due to her curious and inquisitive nature.

"Then keep guessing oh master of mine, because you never know who can be listening... my true name holds power... and is a power I rather not disclose... at least not till you proven to be a trust-worthy master" Archer said with a cocky grin which irritated Hermione.

I mean... honestly, how could ever find out? is not as if there were anyone or anything around here to hear something like that, academically, however, she understood it, however her inquisitive nature wanted to know more.

The question is... how to find out?

**Malfloy's Mansion**

Shinji and Draco laid in a conformable recliner as they read some books about the history of their blood relatives (for Draco) while Shinji was looking into ways to gain greater control of the grail, since according to what he knew, the Eizenberg's used a homoculus to gain control of the grail... his grandfather opted for another route... however that was in case they could not win the war... he made, a backup plan... but it failed... all of his 300 years of planning twarted by a failure of a magus... and his servant.

Even now a mere memory of **him** made Shinji seething and grind his teeth in anger... eh imagined him... laughing at his misery of not being able to use magic (even if it was not true) and Tohsaka laughing at him for being an idiot for thinking a person like him, a talentless hack would be a master (witch it was probably true).

Malfloy was however looking at the female servant who was reading a few books herself.

She had a cup of tea, she held herself with the air of only a ruler would, yet she had an icy death aura around her.

However she looked down upon the rest of them, including the deatheaters, she looked at them with disdain.

Draco hated that, he was a Malfloy, he was to be looked UP upon.

"Who do you think you are to look down upon me" Draco said with irritation.

Shinji looked at him and sighed... well idiots don't live long after all.

Shirou however was an exception.

"You are the Master's son... are you not? then allow me to educate you on manners are my master's son, however, that does not mean that **I** have to confer any formalities to you... do not presume so much, unless you wish to incur my wrath" she warned as she took her tea with her as she glanced back at Dracon who had his wand out ready to attack her.

"I would advice against it... that is, if you wish to continue your family line" Shinji said as he stopped Draco.

"She is a heroic spirit... no mere magus could match them... if you fight against one of them... you will surely... **DIE**" Shinji warned.

Draco however scoffed at it.

He was a Malfloy... he would master anything... and serve his lord as well as his father and mother and aunt.

Shinji sighed.

Oh well...

As Assassin walked away she found Rider looking at the books and weapons in the house.

"Oh?, how are you fearing my fair lady? did the idiotic boy said something to insult you?" Rider asked.

"I only put him on his place, he presumes to much... my loyalties are only to my master" Assassin.

"I respect that... I am also the same way... but might I ask something? might I ask where you where from?" Rider asked

"Why Rider... you can't ask a lady her age" he said flirtatiously as she walked away

Rider scratched the back of his neck... "But... I only asked where she was from" he said to himself.

**British airspace**

The night was absolutely frigid as the group of witches and wizards flew through the night sky. Tonks was leading the pack with Lupin remaining lower than the others. Everyone else was in a circle formation with Saber and Harry being in the very centre of it all. They had been flying non-stop since leaving Little Whinging and thanks to the darkness, Harry could only see the lights of the homes below so he had no idea where they were and still no idea where they were going.

The flight might not have taken nearly as long though if Moody hadn't kept barking suggestions of ways to avoid detection or being followed. It didn't help that he kept having everyone make veering turns or sudden turns which tested the reflexes. The only person who seemed willing to argue with him about that fact was Tonks. The two had been practically barking at one another non-stop.

"We should double back for a while," Moody suggested, yet again. "Just in case we're being followed!"

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE ?-!" Tonks screeched. "We're all nearly frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off course we won't get there until next week!"

Harry glanced back at Saber, she seemed to enjoy the cold air in her face and the feeling of freedom. The temperature didn't seem to be bothering Saber all that much, or at least he wasn't complaining about it... however there was something on her face

"Saber," Harry whispered. "Is…is something wrong?"

"I am…exilerated, Master," Saber admitted as she smiled and was showing her joy. "I find this flying on…brooms, to be so wonderful and freeing. How I wished I could have done this on my life" she said as she extended her arms.

Harry blinked at the confession to be a little surprising. However, he did know that lots of wizards liked to bait muggles by charming things to cause them no end of trouble.

Wherever Saber had come from, it seemed that magic-users did the same thing there sometimes as well.

"Oh forget it!" Tonks' voice cried out. "We're already here!"

Harry peeked around Saber's side and saw that he and the rest of the escort were dipping down towards what Harry thought to be a part of London. There were no cars or other people around so the group was able to land easily. They all landed softly and dismounted, leaving them in the middle of the street with a respectable park on one side of the street and several townhouses on the opposite side. As Saber and Harry dismounted the broom, She groaned as to complain that they couldn't continue flying.

"Let's go!" Moody barked. "No dawdling!"

The group quickly began approaching the townhouses, with only the sound of Saber's metal boots against the street announcing their presence. As they got closer to the houses, Harry noticed that they weren't going for any of the houses they could see. Instead, they seemed more focused on the non-existent space which existed between the houses marked #11 and #13. When the group reached the sidewalk, they came to a sudden halt. Harry was confused, while the others seemed to be waiting for something. Saber though, seemed to be analyzing her surroundings with interest.

"Why are-?" Harry began.

"There is a house hidden here," Saber spoke up, causing all of the guard to flinch and/or gape at him. "An impressive amount of magic has been used to make such a place be impossible to perceive. One does not see such spellcrafting like this too often, is so well done it might as well be an artform... how I long to meet the person who created such a wonderful and delightful design."

"How the bloody hell are you able to see the place?" demanded Moody, his false eye going crazy as it seemed to examine Saber head to toe.

"Magic has little effect on me," Saber replied as she puffed her chest with pride, staring down Moody glare with her own 'I am better than you' look.

"Alastor," Mr. Weasly warned, seeing the retired auror's face turning an odd shade of red and gripping his wand tighter

"Alastor let's just show Harry how to get inside and we can figure out more about this fellow later. Dumbledore will probably know what to do if all else fails."

Moody made grumbling noises which Harry would have sworn sounded just like what his uncle would sound like when he was in a bad mood. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a slip of parchment when he handed over to Harry. Taking the parchment, Harry examined it to find writing in a familiar loopy style.

"_The Order of the Phoenix' headquarters can be found at #12 Grimmauld Place._'

Harry blinked at the odd message recognizing it as having come from Dumbledore. He still couldn't quite figure out why he had to read the parchment though. Looking up, he was about to ask why he was given it when he noticed activity between houses 11 and 13.

Before Harry's eyes, a new house seemed to 'emerge' from between 11 and 13 almost as if it had been pressed paper thin and crammed between the two and was now unfolding.

The process completed quickly and Harry found himself looking at a house marked #12.

"Well the, everyone's expecting us," Mr. Weasley grinned, gesturing for the house.

The group traveled to the house and promptly opened the door. Marching inside, Harry looked past his escort and found a rather dreary entry hall. It was somewhat narrow, but it would have been cozy. if it wasn't for the dark and oppressive atmosphere. A single chandelier hung from above, serving as the only source illumination. The place looked a little ratty with the wallpaper peeling and what carpets existed aside from the tiled floor looked threadbare and half-chewed. A portrait of a woman was hanging on the wall, but the subject looked like she was sleeping. All in all, it didn't look like a pleasant place to be in any stretch of the mind.

"My... just went I thought things might look up... what a dreary place, well no matter, any place I go to will shine with my presence" Saber said pompously.

As they walked past the portrait... one of them tripped over a small bump on the floor, she felt down and knocked over an umbrella stand and all the clatter and noise woke up the person on the portrait.

"FILTH! YOU MUD BLOOD! BLOOD TRAITORS THE LOT OF YOU! YOU DARE TO STEP INTO THE HONORABLE HOUSE OF BLACK! YOUR KIND ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! BEGONE, THE LOT OF YOU!" the woman in the portrait yelled.

"Just shut up ya hag!" a male voice shouted, sounded familiar... and due to the portrait, quiet annoyed.

Harry looked up and saw a familiar and smiling face stepping down from the stairs. A man with long black hair and a small beard, he looked like someone who hasn't seen the sun for a long while, this man was his father's best friend and his godfather... Sirius Black

"Hello Harry" he said with a smile "Looks like you meet my mother... never could stand that old witch" Sirius said.

"Y-your mother?" Harry blinked, shocked by the rather violent portrait.

"Yeah... tried to take it out but it seems mother dearest made a permanent stick charm to it... now we have to be careful around it" Sirius said annoyed by it.

Sirius brought Harry in as they found the other adults and some of his friends.

Saber stuck with Harry as she walked as a ruler would.

"Hey Harry, who is the little birdie with you?" Fred (or was it Gorge) asked.

Ginny looked at Saber... it was a mixed look.

She could see she had both, beauty and grace... and a rather prominent bustline.

"Her name is Saber... she kinda came and protected me" Harry said.

"eh? how did you do that?" George asked

"I summoned her apparently" Harry said.

"Summoned? you mean like you used Accio and she appeared?" Fred asked.

"Yeah... I was wondering the same thing" Sirius said.

"Well..." Harry said... even he was not sure about it himself.

"I came because my master called me... he summoned me to his side to serve him and protect him" Saber said as she walked into the conversation.

"Yeah, she appeared in front of me and managed to kill a dementor" Harry said.

Now this made people go into shock... Dementors where basically immortal... they could only be pushed away with the use of the patronus spell... but to kill one...

"WICKED!" they said as they walked around Saber

"Step away from her Potter if you know what is good for you" A cold voice said, a man with greasy hair and a hoocked nose walked down with a wand drawn.

"Proffessor" Harry frowned, Sirius also glared and even growled at him.

"There is no need to point wands Severus" Mr. Weasley said.

"This... creature is violent, dangerous and an unknown and now quiet possibly a leak... you where foolish to bring such a thing here... now **I** have to do clean up for such idiocity" Severus said. "Now come with me and you **will** answer my questions... otherwise things might get... messy" Severus said.

"SHE SAVED MY LIFE! You can't treat her like that" Harry yelled as he begun to get angry.

"I can and I will Potter and it's proffesor... now move aside before I hex you as well" Severus said.

Big mistake.

"TAAAAAAAAH!" Saber yelled as her body moved so fast that the mages in the room couldn't react... she grabbed Severus face and slammed his body into the wall, caving it in and imprinting Severu's body on it... he was stuck on the wall unable to move his hands.

"I don't care if you threaten me... but threaten my master and I shall show you the sharpness of my blade" Saber said as she glared at the man her sword appeared on her hand once more... she was about the make EVERY non Slitherin student's dream a reality.

In other words she was about to impale Severus Snape.

"Saber! wait! stop!" Harry said as he jumped and grabbed her arm to detain her however he could.

Saber however felt a bit flustered... "Master! that man threaten you! as a servant my duty is to eliminate any and all threats to you" Saber said.

"Don't worry about him, he's not allowed to hurt me, treads are all he can do" Harry said.

Saber glanced once more at Severus "Be joyus, arrogant cur, that by the whim and wisdom of my master you have been spared" Saber said as Severus then fell down form where he was stuck and coughed a bit off blood as he glared at the servant.

"Wicked" Fred, Gorge and Ginny said in a rare unison.

"Saber, is it? Forgive his rudeness... but as we are in the mids of an incomming war with a dark and evil lord we have to take precautions... now Harry trusts you, and that counts for a lot, belive me... however we have to be cautious and can't tolerate any information leaks... if you will please follow me... I would like to talk to you if possible" Mr. Weasley said.

Saber nodded at his words "It seems that you are one with more sense out of all of the men in here... you talk of diplomacy... very well... let's go to a place where we can talk and have a drink... I prefer your approach rather than that man's brutish ways" Saber said as she was lead into the kitchen by Mr. Weasley.

"Remind me to never mess with that bird, will you brother dearest?" Fred said.

"That I shall oh brother of mine" George said.

Ginny however was in awe at this woman and her strength.

She was shown to a chair and she sat, one leg over the other as she crossed them, her hands folding on each other as she rested her head on them.

"Speak your mind, I shall answer to the best of my abilities" Saber said.

"Very well then...we're all a little bit concerned about how you just popped up when Harry was being attacked by Dementors. Some of our more…suspicious members," he made a subtle glance at Moody. "Believe the attack may have been staged so that you could look like a hero to Harry and gain his trust." Mr. Weasley said

"Such things are beneath me! such entrance, while grand, could been even better if I have been the mastermind behind it! the beauty, the horror, the drama!... but nay! twas not me who had sent those monstrosities after my master, it would be unbecoming of a servant to do such a thing" Saber said "Even if I wanted to do such a thing I would be unable... the mark that is on my master's hand... it signifies his mastery over me... I cannot betray him as long as he has those"

"Wait a tink... you are saying that Harry used magic to call you? He did say you popped up to save him, but he never got into details... if he was so busy trying to save his skin... how did he call you?" Tonks asked

"I cannot proclaim knowledge upon the **how** of the summoning... only that I know that **he** is my master, the command seals are proof enough." Saber said with a stern face.

"Tell me then... what are those command seals on Harry's hand?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"They signify absolute orders that I must follow..." Saber said, however she failed to mention that they are consumable... and that there is only 3 of them at a time.

"So... as long as Harry has them... you have to obey?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Saber nodded, she was not saying yes or not, just a nod... however they took it, it was up to them... the seals only made her obey 3 commands... and once they are used...

Well... as long as he did not trample on her pride...

At least her master was... nice.

With their questions answered they called them all back to eat... however Ron was nowhere in sight... he was on a far wing of the house still cleaning it due to the tremendous amount of dust and grime that the house of Black had accumulated over the years.

"Well we are finally done... you think Lupin will have picked up Hermione yet?" Ron asked.

"It's possible... however your way of transportation is very unpleasant... I think I still have some ash on my tail" Caster said as she sighed and dusted off her tail.

"Sorry about that Caster, but that's the fastest way... that we know of" Ron said.

Ron then felt a slight itchiness on his hand... he scratched it but the feeling was more kin to burning.

"Master... I feel a presence not far off... a servant! master! you must be ready for confrontation!" Caster said as her tail stood up.

**a few blocks away from the Black's home**

"Ughhh... Master... I feel unwell... I have to say this is the worst way to travel... of all time" Archer said as he was feeling the effects of using apparition.

"I am just glad that it worked... who knew you could solidify only part of your body" Hermione said in a low voice.

"Don't worry master of mine... so... where are we going?" Archer said.

That was a good question... Lupin pointed at an empty space between 2 houses.

Archer whistled "wow... there is a house hidden using high level magecraft... almost missed it too... good thing I got a decent magic resistance... otherwise I would ignore it" Archer said.

Hermione then was offered by Lupin a piece of parchment in it said "The order of the phoenix is located at number 12 of Grimmauld place"

They entered the house that popped out of seemingly nowhere.

And then Hermione's hand begun to burn/itch.

**Inside the Black's home.**

Harry felt a slight burning and painful sensation, he was used to it happening esporadically. However they normally come from the scar on his head.

Never on his hand.

Saber then pushed herself and looked around as she could feel something... wrong

"Master.. be careful!" Saber yelled.

An arrow shot out... Saber materialised her sword and blocked the arrows, however the arrows exploded

"GAAAH!" She yelled as she twisted herself to cover Harry.

"SABER!"

"MASTER TAKE COVER! AN ENEMY SERVANT!... man... fighting in such confined space does not suit the likes of me" Archer said.

"Who dares disturb the place my loving master is currently staying! you may do well to step down!" another feminine voice said.

Archer and Saber both turned around to see 2 paper talismans flying their way.

Archer sent his arrows flying and exploded along with the talismans as Saber tore them down with her sword.

The servants then appeared, Archer had his bow on his arm... ready to shoot at Saber, Saber was ready to attack Archer as well as caster, While Archer had an arrow on his hand to stab Caster with it... he was holding the arrow back with his teeth and caster had a talisman on her left for Archer and a mirror flying around her to protect and counterattack should Saber try something.

"What the blazes is going on!" A voice yelled.

the Servants they attacked.

Caster jumped and threw the talisman at Archer, he used the arrow on his hand and threw it at the talisman as he shot his arrow at Saber, she jumped towards the wall and pushed herself to Caster to attack, however her mirror stopped her blade and redirected the kinetic energy.

They blew a few of the walls as they continue the free for all...

Chuncks of concrete and wood splinters flew everywhere.

Then they got by the portrait of the matriarch of the Black family.

"YOU MUDBLOODS! YOU TRAITORS TO YOUR OWN BLOOD! YOU BRUTES! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE HONORABLE HOUSE OF BLACK! LEAVE MY HOUSE! I SAID-!" The portrait yelled.

"Moh! be quiet you old hag!" Caster yelled

"Shut up!" Archer and Saber said in unison along with Caster.

The result? they all attacked the the portrait and blew it to smithereens... not even a piece of it survived the onslaught of explosive arrows, a powerful sword slash and magical talismans.

"Moh... what a horrible old hag, no class whatsoever" Caster said

"I hate nobles who thought they where the gods on earth" Archer said annoyed at the now gone portrait.

"Well I don't know about that... is all about if the person was a good leader or not... however, that woman was not... just one that flushed her power and nobility status to get whatever she wants" Saber said as scoffed in contempt.

Then they resumed the fight.

Ron rushed in as he skipped a few flights of stairs, Hermione then rushed from the hallway and Harry who was there then yelled.

"SABER/ARCHER/CASTER! STOP!" The friends yelled

Their hands glowed for a second and a piece of the command seal vanished.

The servants then fell as if they where a puppets with their stings cut off.

"Goshujin-sama! why are you stopping me? the enemy is at large!" Caster said in shock.

"Master, why are you?" Archer asked

"Praetor... the enemy is in sight! why have you stop me!" Saber asked.

"Those are my friends you are putting at risk!" Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled.

Caster's ears flopped down in shame, Saber was more... looking down and a bit of anger.

"Master! what the hell!" Archer said as he fell do his knees.

"Preator! he is a servant! as such I must-" Saber said

"I don't care! what are you thinking! I told you to protect my friends and you put them at risk!" Harry said.

Saber frowned further... on the opposite side Hermione was chastising Archer as well

"-Completely reckless and irresponsible! you said this war had to be a secret... yet there you go off fighting in someone else house!" Hermione yelled

"What do you have to say to yourself?" she yelled.

"Ermm... they started it?" Archer said with a slight grin.

"ARGGH!" she yelled as Archer looked amused.

"I am soooo sorry Goshujin-sama, I didn't know what they looked like" Caster said as her ears dropped low, she had some tears on her eyes.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A female voice screeched.

It was Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the Weasley family... and she looked at all the wanton destruction.

"awww... crap" Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison.

**Later that night at Black's mannor**

Harry, Hermione and Ron where sitting down, their servants standing beside their respective master's sides.

Archer was glaring at Saber... "this isn't over" was clearly conveyed on his eyes.

"Go on... I shall milk you for all the fun you are worth" Saber eyes said to him.

Archer's eye begun to twitch in annoyance.

"Ms. Granger, Ronald... I think you two have some explaining to do" Lupin said with a rarely used stern side.

The entry hall was currently in repair... their fight was so strong that part of the living room and dinning room where basically destroyed. Magic was used to reconstruct most of the place... however heavy work must be put unto it.

However Sirius was more than delighted about this... they managed to get rid of that horrible portrait, so much so that he wanted to buy the new trio a couple pints of firewhiskey on the Leakey Cauldron.

However they had to put things into perspective, they had to figure out, first, who they where and second, how they got here.

"So... who the devil are you two?" Moody asked.

"Well..." Hermione said as she blushed as she got caught "This is Archer"

"At your service to your needs with a charming smile" he said with a mock bow and salute.

"That's enough out of you!" Moody said as he pulled out his wand, "You are on thin ice as it is with your 'little brawl' of yours... and you... the lass with the strange ears and tail.. who are you?" Moody asked Caster

"I am Caster! I am here to serve my Goshujin-sama!" she said with a smile.

"This is getting us nowhere... what I meant is... **What** are you?" he asked

Ginny and the twins where banned from the kitchen... but Lupin, knowing them and their mischievous ways, knew they had a form or way to listen in to this.

"We're servants" Saber said "when Servants meet there will be battle"

"What the lass said" Archer said as he shrugged "it was just... unlucky that we saw each other like that" Archer said.

"Then how the bloody hell did you get here?" Lupin asked "You weren't there when we picked up Granger at her home"

"I astralised myself and hitched a ride with you guys as you sued your 'aparition'" He said with a smug grin.

"Then how did Saber and... Caster managed to see you" Moody asked.

He did not like that someone... or something... managed to evade the sight of his fake eyes that could see trough everything.

"Servants can see each other even when astralised, silly, is basic knowledge, tehehehe" Caster said with a little chuckle.

Tough her smile and demeanor where disarming, they knew that she was very powerful.

"How did you two meet Hermione and Ron?" Moody asked.

"Goshujin-sama? ah! it was like love at first sight... the way he summoned, he was so clumsy... it was all by dumb luck but I find it adorable..." Caster said.

"Same here, she summoned me" Archer said.

"And where are you from?" he pressed on.

"The same place as Saber" Caster and Archer answered in unison.

Lupin rolled his eyes... he could tell both Caster and Archer where troublemakers, especially with their grins on their faces.

Saber wouldn't answer the questions... but at least they knew why... but with those ones?

It was like getting feed with a teaspoon.

"Hermione," he sighed. "Do you know how you managed to call Archer?"

"Well," Hermione frowned, biting her lip. "I was researching summoning familiars and such in other branches of magic. Magic that Hogwarts doesn't regularly teach. I found the field of summoning particularly interesting and decided to try my hand at it. Since it didn't require a wand, I didn't think the Ministry would be able to notice. So I picked an array and followed the instructions. When I completed the spell, Archer appeared."

"For me... it was just luck... I really don't know HOW I did it" Ron said

Harry and Ron knew however, that Hermione was lying trough her teeth... they could tell, she had a tell only they knew about... but let it slide because they where in hot water as it was.

"Is that all? because I was hopping for some refreshments if possible" Archer asked

"Yes! green tea would be nice" Caster said with a smile.

"Perhaps some tea would be a good idea," Lupin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Molly's having kittens as it is so letting her know everything's okay would be helpful. Some dinner sounds pretty good right now too."

"Sounds great!" Archer grinned.

"If we're done here," Saber spoke, standing up. Harry did the same with Hermione and Archer and Ron and Caster. All four of them quickly made their leave so to avoid making Moody any more upset than he no doubt was. Harry could tell that Saber was not pleased with how the battle had turned out, but he also knew that she really couldn't do anything about it at this point either. Somehow, Harry knew that Saber might be making her displeasure known sooner or later.

The four emerged from the stairway to the kitchen and into the main hall where the battle had taken place. Arthur and Tonks were animating brooms to sweep up the debris and dust that had collected from the fight. Molly on the other hand was collecting up the trash into a large waste bin and muttering what she was going to do to Archer and Saber once she got her hands on them. From her dark mutterings, it made Harry, Ron and Hermione wonder if they should have astralized their Servants for their own safety.

"Maybe we should just sneak on by," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Right," Hermione agreed.

"Seconded" Ron said.

That was the moment Tonks decided to turn and spotted the four. A bright grin came across her face, "If it isn't the wrecking crew. Great work on that portrait. I never liked her much in life and I hated having to walk on tiptoe around her picture."

"Nymphandora!" Molly snapped at the junior auror before turning to face the trio Servants. "And don't think you are getting off so easily! You've already caused more than enough damage and now you'll have to fix it! You three will be working on repairing your mess along with cleaning up the rest of this miserable house if I have anything to say about it!"

"Hnnn," Saber sighed.

"Oh come on!" Archer groaned. "Saber and Caster broke way more stuff than I did!"

"No excuses!" Molly snapped. "The both of you are going to clean up this mess and then you'll start cleaning up the drawing room! Now hop to it!"

Archer grumbled as Saber responded silently. They may be named Servants, but this was not what they were made for. However, neither argued with the Weasley matriarch and proceeded to assist in cleaning up the mess they had been responsible with causing. Saber immediately grabbed one of the brooms and set to work with Archer, with extreme reluctance, did the same, Caster however used her charms and speed the cleaning as she was sweepign with a broom, like she was used to things like this.

"I wonder if Goshujin-sama likes me?" she asked to herself.

Harry, Ron and Hermione just looked at one another and gulped, hoping that Molly wouldn't turn on them. While they did feel somewhat responsible for Saber, Caster and Archer's spree of destruction, they had not desire to face down the woman's infamous temper.

"Now then," she sighed, glancing at the two teens. "Harry, Hermione, the others are upstairs working on the tea room. If you would be so kind, go up there and give them a hand."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," her son and his two teens nodded before they made a (polite) rush for the stairs before Molly changed her mind about being mad at them.

"Traitor!" Archer's outraged whine followed the pair up the stairs.

"Goshujin-sama, don't leave me all alone" Caster said with tears on her eyes and a whiney pitch as she held to the broom and swinged her hips as her tail went between her legs

Saber however had one tought "_how do you use this item?_"

Chapter end.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter: Bellum of Mos

Chapter 4: The burocratic enemy and the heroic enemy

**#12 Grimmauld Place—Harry and Ron's Room**

"Uhmmm… so you are the friend that my Goshujin-sama spoke so highly of?... uhmm.. it seems you have some talent on the magical ability… but I don't see what is so special about you" Caster said as she looked at Harry and poked him as she examined him.

Harry was getting a bit annoyed, by her poking and prodding.

"Sorry mate… but Caster is a bit… err…" Ron said trying to find the right words to describe the vulpine woman.

To say the least, his mother was **NOT** pleased on having this woman all over her son.

Harry sighted… he could endure Caster's teasing as they where good natured and not mean-spirited and evil like Draco's or most of the Slitherins.

They managed to wake up as the sun rose, due to the adrenaline they still had on their bodies after seeing the fight between servants.

Ginny then knocked the door.

"Hey you two! Wake up! Mom got breakfast ready" Ginny called

"We been up for a while… we just going to get dressed already" Harry said as they absent mindly begun to change from their PJ's when a pervertedly chuckle sounded around them , while another blond haired woman had nonchalant face, as if this did not affect her in the least.

"C-CASTER! GET OUT!" Ron said as he grabbed by the neck of her outfit and kicked her out of the room rather comically as Saber just left on her own with a slight smirk on her face.

Archer was leaning against the wall that was leading to the girl's room.

"Eh? You girls lack common sense? How can you be where your master is changing? They are young boys… of course they would act like that" Archer said with a chuckle.

Hermione left her room as they each looked at each other… and nodded, they would discuss about this later, but for now… food was in their mind.

Also, he had a lot of problems at it is already… an imminent showdown with the law.

Also… apparently Archer and the twins had somewhat 'bonded' now that the twins and Archer where on a battle of wits… or rather of pranks.

Archer was kind enough to tell Ginny about the traps… thought he told his master with the mental link they had developed due to their connection.

Harry was nervous… he hardly ate much.

"Are you worried, master?" Saber asked her master.

"is it that noticeable?" Harry said. While on the background Fred and George had just been hit with a half dozen eggs that flew by and hit them on the front and back.

It was a big battle… and very interesting, since Archer was using no magic to make his traps, just everyday items and some threads.

The twins used every item they had created themselves to catch him off guard… the current leader was Archer by a rather large margin… 120 against 4… and that was only within a few hours of meeting each other.

"uhmm! Yes… you should hold no fear master, after all you have me at your side, however, you are feeling is normal as you are facing the unknown" Saber said

"Yeah… I am only a teen, yet I am practically going to a trail… about me" Harry said.

"Uhmm, Then let us prepare for it… I am at my best when it comes to trashing the plans of corrupt politicians" Saber said with a smirk.

"Then perhaps it would be a good idea if I pitch a few ideas… do you mind?" Archer asked.

"Speak your mind then" Saber said.

"Well… if there is something he should do is dress appropriately… or as they say 'the clothes make the man'… this man… Fudge was it? He is expecting a boy… however should you dress to the occasion… it would throw him off balance and would buy you time to come for a better story or whatever you need" Archer said

"Uhmm… and I made something for you… since you are Goshujin-sama's best friend I took the liberty of making something for you… for good luck" Caster said as she handed him a small red bag with a star etched on it with something inside it.

"is a good luck charm, don't open it… EVER… else the good luck will leave" Caster said with a smile.

"Luck is good… after all corrupt politicians tend to cling to power… someone like that guy is gonna be paranoid, and in order to win this he will pull no punches, so you have to be at your sharpest… else he will make lies into truth and it will spell then end for you" Archer said.

"Indeed, is as Archer says, such things should be used and deployed in a strategic manner" Saber said. "and if this Fudge character is as murky as you depicted him… he will try his best to mudsling you"

"yes… so that is why we will be using a strategy I loved to use… I call it 'flip the chess-board'" Archer said with a smirk

" flip the chess-board? What's that?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"Well as the name implies we change his pieces to put US in advantage… in other words we will push him into the defensive every time he goes into offensive… because the dark creatures that attacked you… dementors was it? Are under the control of the ministry, we can use that against him" Archer said

"But… Fudge could just chuck it away by denying it" Ginny said, "And is not like anyone has enough authority to challenge him anyways"

"Yes… but that is why we must make him, or one of cronies, slip up and admit to it… or hint to it so we can take the necessary steps" Saber said.

"Yes… but that is assuming he ACTUALLY had something to do with it. For all we know it could be that Voldemort managed to get the Dementors on his side"

"Yeah… there is that" Archer admitted.

"There might be something we can use for your case in the Black's Library… maybe some books on wizarding law we could look up at… Assuming that Sirius can tell us which ones are safe to look at anyways" Hermione said.

"That is a prudent decision…" Saber said "let's do so as we still have time to burn before the our comes"

"Well then" Hermione said as she pulled her sleeves up "Let's get started" she said.

"Master, I think I like your friends" Saber said with a smirk.

**Malfloy Mannor- Library**

Shinji Matou was sitting idly by… but he was worried… his Servant Rider… (ironic… I know) was sitting by as he polished his weapons.

Shinji decided to take preemptive actions… last time he was ok with hiding and attacking from the shadows… but now, he had to be more…intense, also because there was no doubt that he might get killed by Voldemort or the Death Eaters…

He decided to target Voldemort's rival… to eliminate him in order to keep Voldemort from deviating from Shinji's plan.

"Rider… I have a mission for you" Shinji said with a cruel smirk.

"Oh? And what is it?" Rider asked

"There is someone… I need you to take care of, think you can pull it off?" Shinji said

"As your servant I will do what needs to be done… do you have the information on the target?" Rider asked.

"here… be at this address at this time… and here is his picture… get ONLY him" Shinji said.

"By your will" Rider said as he vanished.

"Excellent" Shinji said.

**#12 Grimmauld Place-Black Family Library**

Sirius pointed them to the books and places that where not cursed for protection… not that it mattered since Archer and Saber could just overpower the curse with their magic resistance.

After a few hours of reading it was clear on one thing… Harry had done NOTHING illegal… according to the books at least.

As they continued to read books Archer and Saber's eyes saw something moving around.

*Shup shup* 2 arrows flew out as they pinned the shady character.

"Kreacher?" Ron said aghast

"What sort of creature is that?" Archer asked.

"It is rather unsightly creature" Saber said as her aesthetics kicked in… she like beautiful things… and this creature was all she did not like.

"he would be a house-elf" Ron said as he was amassed at Archer's pin-point archery skills.

There was a reason he was the knight of the bow after all.

"That creature… an elf?" Saber said in shock, for what she had learned elves where the peak of beauty and grace… Archer was likewise confused by this disparity of the stories and what he saw.

"House Elves are usually born to be servants of noble wizarding families," answered Harry, recalling Dobby. "Actually, the term 'slave' would be more appropriate considering how they're treated sometimes."

"And yet after its mistress is gone, it's still loyal," remarked Archer.

"It's barbaric and cruel," Hermione sniffed. "He's been mistreated, beaten, no doubt starved and all he has to look forward to is having his head mounted on a wall when he dies. He's a living and sentient being. He doesn't deserve this. He at least deserves to choose how he lives his life." Hermione made it no secret that she despised how house-elves were treated by wizarding society, actually believing them undereducated and brainwashed. Despite the fact that it was a biologically proven fact that house-elves enjoyed work, didn't like to be given clothes, loved their servitude, and despised being paid, Hermione was driven to ensure they got just those things. Many who knew of her crusade didn't think that she had any friends in the house-elf community of Hogwarts.

Saber merely kept her tone firm, but didn't seem to offer any sort of violence towards Kreacher, "And are these items dangerous? Do they have dark magic in them that will harm people? Are they able to kill people?" she said as she stared at the house-elf who was shaking in fear, despite the fact that she was not gonna do such a thing

"No Master Swordman!" Kreacher quickly denied, shaking his head in a manner Harry found eerily reminiscent of Dobby, the only house-elf that actually liked freedom and being paid. "They be old master and mistress' favorite things, they be! Books be old masters' private writing books! Private property of Kreacher's old master and mistress. Kreacher be wanting to save them for their memories."

Saber didn't show any sort of reaction to Kreacher's response even though the others felt different measures of pity for the elf. Nodding, Saber spoke, "Very well. You may keep them. If you are lying through…"

"Kreacher not lies to Master Swordman," Kreacher interrupted, understanding the threat.

"Kreacher knows better than to lies to mighty hero."

"Be on your way then," Saber nodded, gesturing to the exit. Kreacher nodded enthusiastically end began collecting the items he had dropped into his arms before he headed for the exit. There was actually a smile on his gnarled face as he slipped through the door and into the halls.

"See?" asked Hermione of Ron, probably the one person who constantly reminded her of how much the house-elves enjoyed their current lives. "A little compassion, a little kindness and there's no need to be mean or beat on house-elves. Why can't more people see that?"

"You haven't been hearing his insults all the time," Ron muttered back. "He's only being polite 'cause he's afraid of Saber. Didn't you see him pale when he saw her?"

Kreacher had been terrified of the vermilion beauty and indeed looked like he wanted to flee when he saw her. Although not many people had noticed, since Saber and then Archer had arrived Kreacher had been watching his step in case he caught their attention. Even Sirius was finding fewer reasons to become enraged with the rude elf.

"Still, I liked it when he called me 'Master Bowman'. Has a nice ring to it." Archer said.

"Quiet you," Hermione frowned irritated at him.

"He has to be related to us," Grinny grinned, watching Archer's antics. "He just has to."

Ron shrugged, appearing not to care much either way, "He'd be better than Percy, he was way too stuck up for his own good."

**Later that day**

Harry walked out of the room with a new set of good looking robes.

"Not bad, master… the outfit suits you" Saber said as she nodded in approval "Indeed you must look gallant for this era's standarts" Saber said with a smile

"Not bad… but I prefer my Goshujin-sama best" Caster said with a smile.

"As I said, the clothes make the man, now you look like his equal rather than just some kid that he can kick around" Archer said.

"Wotcher Harry. Guess what time it is." Tonks said with a smile

"Don't tell me…" Harry frowned.

"Afraid so," Shacklebolt nodded. "Madam Bones has asked us to bring in Harry for questioning about the magical discharge near your home."

"An auror escort?" Hermione blinked. "Seems kind of extreme for something like using magic in front of a muggle."

"Well, Amelia's something of a shrewd woman," Shacklebolt grinned. "She knows that even with the smear campaign the Prophet's on, Harry's still a high profile figure so he is going to need an escort. Conveniently she picked me and Tonks to take care of it too. The woman knows more than she lets on."

"I'm surprised that this Fudge guy hasn't tried to muck things up," Archer commented.

"Who says he hasn't?" Tonks sighed. Out of all of the adults, only she and Sirius seemed to be more than a little trusting of Archer and Saber. Still, that wasn't at one hundred percent just yet. "Since this whole thing falls into Madam Bones' department, she decides how it gets dealt with. She's been trying to get Harry in sooner, but Fudge has been weighing her down with a lot of paperwork and other cases. He's also been trying to pressure us aurors into convincing her to close the case without interviewing him, preferably with a criminal charge being handed out."

Saber's fists clenched, causing the two aurors to tense slightly. Both knew from experience that once Saber went after something, it didn't seem that anything could stop him. Of course, he was rather protective of Harry and cared for his well-being. Both would have called what Fudge was attempting an assault on his person. They feared that if Fudge started mouthing off in one of his bouts of paranoia, Saber might attack for insulting Harry's honor. With how he just attacked Snape for threatening Harry, that was certainly guaranteed as the red knight took her duties as a Servant very seriously and she would strike down any of his Master's enemies as his sword and shield.

"Uhh, shall we get a move on then?" asked Tonks tensely, seeing Saber's irritation. "You coming with us Saber?"

"I will go where my Master goes," Saber replied, standing up.

"Right," Shacklebolt nodded. "Then we'd better get going before Fudge tries anything else. There's a Ministry car waiting outside."

So with a chorus of 'good luck' and 'see you later,' Tonks and Shacklebolt brought Harry outside to a regular looking car with Saber of course in the rear. Tonks and Shacklebolt took the front while Saber and Harry both sat in the rear. The car was incredibly roomy for its size. Shacklebolt drove and despite his wizarding roots, seemed to know exactly what he was doing, even though Tonks had to remind him about traffic lights every once in a while.

Harry didn't ask too many questions about where he was going, preferring to try and remember all of the tips and ideas that he and the others had thought of during their strategy meeting so to proclaim his innocence. He didn't quite know about how Amelia Bones saw things, but he knew that Fudge would be liable to do anything to discredit him. He was sure to try and turn it from a simple interview or interrogation in the matter into a full blown trial with criminal charges landing on Harry's lap. Since he had been attempting to bog Amelia down with other things, Harry could guess that Fudge would be scheming something.

The trip continued down into Whitehall where Shacklebolt found a prime parking space among cars similar to the one they were using and looked around at the people roaming about. He then looked back at Saber, who of course would be sticking out like a sore thumb if she walked into dressed like that.

"It's all right," Harry quickly replied for Saber. "I have it covered." Harry concentrated for a moment and soon Saber vanished into his astralized form, only to be seen by Harry and other Servants.

"Wicked!" Tonks blinked. She seemed to be saying that a lot when it came to Saber and Archer.

The four exited the car and travelled across the street to a telephone booth. Shacklebolt gestured everyone inside and crammed himself within as well. Oddly enough, despite being small there was a fair bit of breathing room for everyone. Everyone was happy that Saber was intangible at the time since they didn't want to put her in the 'list'… this way she could protect Harry at any time. Shacklebolt shifted himself to the telephone and picked it up before dialing the numbers 6, 2, 4, 4, 2. Immediately, there was a response.

"Hello, and welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your names and purpose for your visit." An operator's voice intoned pleasantly.

"Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphandora Tonks escorting Harry Potter to an interview with Amelia Bones," Shacklebolt replied into the receiver.

In response, three badges slipped out of the phone where spare change would normally come from. All three of them were marked with the three magi's names, but the two for Tonks and Shacklebolt marked them as 'escorts' while Harry's was marked with 'interviewee.'

"Please wear these for the duration of your visit. Thank-you for visiting the Ministry and Magic and have a nice day!" the happy voice greeted before the line went dead.

The entire booth trembled for a moment before Harry nearly gasped at seeing that they were sinking into the ground. He had heard about functions like this in old spy shows and such, but he hadn't expected to see it in action in real life. Considering his life since he turned eleven though, he shouldn't have been too surprised about it. Tonks and Shacklebolt considered it an everyday thing while Saber was looking about, preparing for any kind of threat that may arise.

Eventually the lift came to a stop and the four of them were able to leave. They all stepped out into a large atrium which had many people milling about, heading to lifts, going through other entrances or exits. Part of the decoration was a large gold statues of a witch, wizard, goblin, and house-elf, all spraying water in a decorative fountain. In all, it was a pleasant enough place, though it felt at least a little intimidating in Harry's mind, considering what he was doing there.

"At least they have taste in architecture," Saber's voice echoed from her astralized body as she admired the statues and other architectures.

"This way Harry," Tonks gestured to the teen. "Don't want to be late."

Harry dutifully followed the pair, not wanting to get lost in the mass of people. They approached what looked like a front desk where a bored wizard was reading through a magazine. As they got closer, the wizard noticed them and raised a hand in greeting, "'Lo Tonks, Shack."

"Hello Eric," Shacklebolt nodded. "Just here to escort Mr. Potter to Madame Bones' office."

"I won't keep you long then," the bored wizard nodded before he looked to Harry. "Wand please."

Harry drew out his wand and handed it over to the man. Taking the stick of holly, the wizard placed it on what looked like a brass scale. After a moment, a slip of paper came out and was picked up. Taking the wand, the wizard passed the paper over the Harry,

"Eleven inches, Holly with a phoenix feather core. Give this paper to me on your way out and I'll hand your wand back."

"Um…thanks," Harry nodded, taking the paper.

Shacklebolt and Tonks took Harry towards one of the lifts that were littered around the atrium. Managing to snag one, the three magi and one astralized Servant boarded on before Tonks hit one of the buttons. The lift quickly activated with pleasant elevator music sounding off in attempts to amuse the passengers, but came off more as annoying than anything else. It felt like a long elevator ride, but it ended soon enough with the door opening.

"Level 2— Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Please watch your step." A female voice chimed as the group left the lift.

Harry was greeted by the sight of several cubicle-like offices. Wizards and witches who all looked rather intimidating in some form or another were walking all over the place, answering floos, writing reports, or delivering papers. Above everyone's heads were paper airplanes which were flying all over the area and quite obviously charmed to head somewhere specific. In all, it reminded Harry of some of the crime dramas he had managed to watch when the Dursleys weren't home and the office of the characters were busy with a crime-wave or something.

"Hopefully Amelia's in so we can get this over with," Shacklebolt sighed as he and Tonks began guiding Harry through the sea of chaos.

Avoiding being hit by paper airplanes and not running into travelling aurors made for an interesting experience. More than once they had to stop immediately to avoid bumping into someone who looked like they would hex you on the spot or duck to avoid getting a plane to the head. However, as they began heading towards what seemed to be actual offices one of the paper airplanes dove out of the mass straight at Shacklebolt. Rather than impact against him, it unfolded into a sheet of paper for his waiting hands. The auror took a hold of it before his eyes winded in shock.

"Damn!" he hissed before he turned back to the others. "Tonks, Harry, back to the lift. Now!"

"What?" Tonks blinked. "Why? We're already here."

"Fudge's moved the interview down to a courtroom for the whole Wizengamot to listen to," Shacklebolt replied, ushering his comrade and the teenager back to where the lifts were. "Claims it'll be so there can be objectivity in numbers than in just one person hearing it.

"What?-!" Tonks gaped. "That's bullshite! He's trying to turn this whole thing into a trial! He can't do that!"

"Normally no, but he's managed to make it sound like a good enough idea for most of the members to agree," Shacklebolt sighed. "Worst of all, it's in courtroom ten."

"…you're joking, right?" Tonks gasped. "That's only for the worst criminal trials though!"

"What?-!" Harry cried out in shock. Saber was tense and looked like he was getting ready to hit something.

"I can't believe Fudge would go this far to try and discredit you," Shacklebolt sighed.

"Come on. We've got to get to level ten. The lifts only go to level nine so best be ready for some running. Now let's go!"

Kingsley hustled everyone to the lifts and got them on board before hitting the ninth button on the panel. The lift activated like before, but now the music was even more grating now that everyone was on edge. It felt like forever before the lift stopped and opened, but they were out of there so fast they didn't hear what department they were in. Harry didn't even take the time to look before the group found a staircase that lead down. Hustling down the stone steps, they emptied out into a rather dark and intimidating basement-like place. Shacklebolt had the others follow him until they reached a set of double doors with a brass number ten attached to the wall above it.

"Here's where we stop," Shacklebolt sighed. "This is courtroom ten. Harry, the Wizengamot is on the other side. Fudge is no doubt going to try and run the show and railroad you into admitting something you didn't do. So pay attention, think about your answers, and don't let anyone there intimidate you. Remember, this is supposed to be an interview not a trial. Don't let them treat it as such."

"Right," Harry nodded, feeling a hole yawning in his gut.

"Saber…if you're here, keep an eye on him," Tonks sighed, hoping that the red dressed womanly knight was still around.

"I shall," Saber nodded despite knowing that Tonks couldn't hear her.

Shacklebolt and Tonks nodded to one another before they opened the doors to the courtroom, and Harry entered. He found himself looking at a round circular room which only had a chair in the middle of an open floor with wooden dividers and several rows of seats. Every one of those seats were filled with people wearing judicial robes and stern looks on their faces. At the front of the room and directly in front of the chair in the centre was the man Harry recognized as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic and apparently someone who wanted deathly sure Harry was seen as some kind of raving lunatic. Next to him on either side was a pudgy toad-like woman who had pink feathers poking out of her sleeves and Percy Weasley, whom did not seem all that sympathetic to Harry and was instead watching just as sternly as the others. In contrast to them, Fudge looked like he had swallowed a lemon. However, he decided to speak.

"You're late Mr. Potter," he frowned.

"A-apologies," Harry replied as he began walking towards the chair. "I was not alerted to a specific time which I had to be here. I was just told that Madam Bones wished to speak to me about the investigation and came as quickly as I could."

"No excuses Mr. Potter," Fudge snorted back. "Now take your seat."

Harry did so, and waited for the interview to begin. He honestly felt like he was being put on trial and no doubt Fudge was going to try and enforce that in order to make Harry slip up and admit to something he could be charged with. Glancing to his left, he spotted Saber standing next to him in her astral form. The knight was glaring holes into the Minister and from the way Fudge shuffled in his seat, it seemed like he could feel it her animosity.

To the corner, a woman with red hair and a monocle seemed like she was about to speak, but Fudge swiftly interrupted her and opened his mouth, "Are you Harry James Potter? Resident of #4 Privet Drive in Little Winging?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but then heard Saber's voice warning him, "Don't answer that. Repeat what I say, else he will try to incriminate you, follow my instructions… we will beat this peon on his own game"

To the Wizengamot, it seemed that Harry was collecting himself and/or dispelling his nerves. Fudge on the other hand started to look more and more impatient and about to snap. However, before he could try and demand an answer, Harry began to speak.

"Minister Fudge, since I was told that I am only here for an interview concerning an investigation I was led to believe that Madam Amelia Bones was to interview me as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Unless she is the one tells me that you are the one leading the interview for the Wizengamot, I will answer questions from her and only her on the grounds that this affair falls directly into her jurisdiction and no one else's."

Murmurs spread through the collected people as Fudge's face turned to a beetroot red,

"Listen here boy! I-!"

"Mr. Potter is correct! This interview is being conducted by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and as such it falls to me to conduct it!" called the redheaded woman with the monocle, standing up and silencing the group. Fudge immediately fumed in his seat, knowing that for such a minor affair, the Minister of Magic didn't have as much pull as he would have liked. It was an investigative interview and not a trial and as such, Amelia Bones did have the authority to call the shots for the time being. Sourly, he relented and slumped into his seat with the equally sour-looking toad woman.

"Now then," the red-haired woman sighed, turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I am Amelia Bones. I will be the one conducting this interview. The Wizengamot are here to ensure objectivity as well fielding any other questions which they feel to be pertinent for this investigation. Is this acceptable?"

Harry glanced at Saber and saw the knight nod, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," the woman nodded before she took her seat and retrieved a scroll of parchment. "Now then, for the record. Are you Harry James Potter who resides in #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging?"

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Good," Ms. Bones nodded as she nodded at Percy who began taking notes, obviously a scribe of the proceedings. "Now Mr. Potter, my department is investigation an incident which occurred in your neighborhood at #16 Privet drive. The incident in question was a large blast of magical power which caused numerous electronic muggle devices to go out as well as risk revealing magic to a number of nearby muggles. Since you are the only known wizard in the area, you understand why we look to you first."

"I understand Ma'am," Harry nodded as Saber continued to whisper on his ear.

"Then please give us your account of what you were doing that night," prompted Ms. Bones.

"Well," Harry began, Saber once again prompting him. "I was with my cousin Dudley Dursley at the time. Both of us were having an argument since he and his family don't like magic and thus me by extension. However, we were then attacked by a pair of dark creatures. Their presence caused my cousin to lose his sight in their presence and my own mental facilities to become slightly compromised from influx of images their presence was invoking. So I took my cousin and we fled for our lives and we came to the house in which the event took place-"

"AHAAA! So you DO admit to casting the spell!" Fudge declared, glee beginning to show on his face.

"If you'd let me FINISH Minister, you will receive the answer to that question," Harry retorted. Turning his gaze from the now confident Minister back to Ms. Bones, Harry continued. "Dudley was the one that kicked the door open and I blocked it with some of the boxes that were lying about. I set my cousin down and went to shut the windows to prevent the creatures from getting inside. I managed to get some of the windows closed, but the creatures got in through the chimney. I would have cast a spell, but when I tried to back away from the creature my foot caught on something and I fell backwards. The creature then approached me and I remember willing to do just about anything to get away, and then there was a blast of light."

Ms. Bones nodded as she made some of her own notes while others in the group muttered to one another again. Fudge looked like he refused to believe a word of it while Percy just kept writing his notes. The toad woman seemed to be scowling though.

"What happened next?" asked Ms. Bones.

"Well, after the blast of light ended, both of the creatures were gone and there was a mass of black rags pinned to the wall with a fire poker," Harry continued. "Since both creatures were gone, I got my cousin, whose sight was beginning to return but he was deathly pale, and went to leave. That's where we met Arabella Fig, a squib. She helped us get back to our residence and that night I received a notice of the investigation."

Ms. Bones nodded again as she made more notes. Despite Fudge trying to keep the details quiet from the world at large, she was privy to the notes of the investigation. They had discovered a mass of decaying rags stuck to a wall with a fire poker. Some boxes were tipped over and windows closed while others were open though why there were open windows in an empty house was beyond her. The chimney even looked like something had crammed its way through. So far, it seemed that the story was matching with what her investigators had found.

"What did these creatures look like?" asked a member of the Wizengamot.

"Thin, but large, black, covered in black rags, I couldn't see too much of them because of the robes," Harry answered.

"You sound like you're describing a Dementor," the toad-like woman commented. Saber looked at her and saw a glint in her eyes that reminded him of an animal that had their prey in sight. Saber recognized that look… as many on her court have that same looke as they plotted for her demise… of course she would be able to see someone plotting when she saw one. The woman was trying to get Harry to admit that he was attacked by Dementors, which Fudge could deny and use to make Harry look like a liar. Leaning down, the knight spoke to her Master again as he used the words of his protector had just told to him.

"Could have been. They made me feel awful enough," Harry shrugged. The toad woman's eyes began to glint as a cruel smile began to appear. "But the Ministry has control over the Dementors as far as I know so it couldn't have been them. I figured they were something or someone pretending to be Dementors or heaven forbid rouge Dementors." Harry said as she shrugged per Saber's instructions

"Preposterous! The Ministy has complete control over the Dementors!" snapped Fudge as his face turned into a heated red and a bulging vein appeared on his head

"A friend of mine said 'you get weirdos in every breed'," Harry answered, catching on to Saber's idea. "I don't see why Dementors are any different to that statement. If there's anyone who is capable of leaving and entering Azkaban without anyone noticing, it would be the ones who know it best, the guards."

"Why should we believe a delusional child like you?" sniffed the toad-woman whou talked with a girlish voice. Harry's temper began to rise at the woman's dismissive attitude, but Saber's voice in his ear kept him concentrating on something else.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not," he spoke. "You have evidence that something or someone, be it a Dementor or someone who was pretending to be one is out there with the kinds of capabilities Dementors have. The point is that they are out there and need to be tracked down. You don't have to take my word for it. Let the evidence speak for itself."

"Wise words Mr. Potter," Ms. Bones nodded as she rolled up her parchment. "We do have the remains of the cloak you mentioned in your statement. We're having experts search them for magical residue and the like. If they're charmed, jinxed, specialty made, or truly do belong to a Dementor then we'll know about it."

Many people looked around the room, rather pale at the thought of Dementors going rouge. For years they were the trusted guards of Azkaban and the thought of them roaming the countryside was a horrible thought to begin with. Many would have dismissed it as crazy talk, but someone using black cloaks and supposedly using their powers was a certainly frightening idea. They thought it more likely someone was imitating Dementors, but the fear was still there.

Rolling up her scroll, Ms. Bones looked to Harry, "Your information has been helpful Mr. Potter and you've given us some ideas as to where to look next. If the Wizengamot has no further questions-"

"You can't honestly be preparing to investigate a delusional boy's ramblings!" cried Fudge, seeing his apparent ploy to try and charge Harry with something falling apart at the seams. "He openly admitted to using magic in front of a muggle! We have to punish him!"

"Here, here," the toad-like woman nodded with a cruel smirk. "Expulsion from Hogwarts does seems appropriate, he can't be trusted with hlding the secrecy of the magicl comunity."

"Mr. Potter admitted to unleashing a blast of accidental magic, which collaborates perfectly with the information my investigators collected from the scene!" Ms. Bones snapped sharply. "He felt his life was in danger which certainly accounts for the sheer amount that was given off! His whole story explains all of the evidence we found at the scene and not one piece appears to have been made up or falsified! He has offered very good means of proving his claims true or false and as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; I must investigate these claims no matter how unreliable people claim the witness may be!"

Fudge and his toady crony seemed cowed and certainly didn't have any wriggle room. Despite Fudge's smear campaign there was actually very little evidence to prove Harry was unstable aside from obviously biased testimony from Slytherin students from old Rita Skeeter articles and many people didn't really believe Rita was the most honest reporter they ever met despite others taking her word as gospel. The rest was reports which were partially omitted and edited at Fudge's demand. So disregarding Harry as delusional officially was a sketchy proposition at best. Fudge had no official ground to stand on for that.

"Seeing as there's no REAL objections to Mr. Potter's answers, I deem him able to leave and to be ready should he be required to give further statements," Ms. Bones nodded. She then turned to Harry. "You may leave now Mr. Potter."

"Thank-you Madam Bones," Harry nodded, feeling relief pool into his chest.

Harry got up from the chair and headed out of the room as fast as politeness allowed, not wanting to spend a moment longer in the room. Reaching the door, he quickly opened it and entered the hallway where Shacklebolt and Tonks were waiting.

"Harry!" the pink-haired witch gasped. She and Shacklebolt reached Harry to see how the boy had fared. "So, how'd it go?"

"Ms. Bones seemed to find my story acceptable," Harry smiled. "She's let me go but told me to stick around in case she needs to talk to me again. Fudge tried to play the 'he's delusional' trick, but since there wasn't any evidence of it no one could really back him without looking biased."

"Thank the good lord SOME of the Wizengamot have professional integrity," Shacklebolt sighed. "Now what do you say we get you back home?"

"I like the sound of that" Harry grinned.

**A few blocks away from the Ministry of Magic**

There was a commotion outside… it was due to a pristine white horse… but this horse was special… and that was what was causing the commotion…

You see this horse was a phantasmal beast… it was a Pegasus of lore.

And there was a person with a strange outfit that did not fit on this era's fashion… thought if he was a model…

However he was riding said Pegasus… and he was going at speeds that not even the constable's motorcycles and cars.

"Now… where is this kid" Rider said as he looked around.

He then spotted the place where he was to find this mage.

And he would finish the mission charged on him.

The elimination of said mage.

He didn't understand why use a servant for such a thing, but it was better than doing nothing.

"And so the thrill of the hunt begins" Rider said as he speed even faster.

**Ministry Entrance**

Harry, Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Saber emerged from the secret entrance to the Ministry of Magic at a much more light-hearted than they were going in. Harry was essentially free for the time being unless something happened. He managed to keep Saber a secret and still tell his side of the story. All in all, he felt completely relieved to be free of Fudge's little scheme to try and convict him.

"I don't know about you, but today's been stressful enough and I wasn't even the one giving an interview!" Tonks grinned as she stretched her arms.

"Imagine being where I was," Harry grumbled.

"Rather not," was the metamorphmagus' reply.

"Come on," Shacklebolt sighed. "Let's get back before everyone dies of anticipation."

The three Magi and one Servant headed for the Ministry car they used to get there. As they headed for the street where they parked the car at the side, Harry began to feel a strange sensation. It wasn't in his head like he expected most days, but down in his arm. Glancing down at his hand, he saw the two remaining Command Spells were beginning to glow and become warm. Harry's eyes grew as he realized that the sensation meant. Another Servant was approaching.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Tonks' voice cried out, snapping Harry from his shock.

'That' was the sheer amount of screaming, people running, and car crashes sounding off down the street. The three wizards watched in morbid curiosity, but it quickly died when the source of the commotion came riding around the corner on a white winged steed.

"Rider!" Saber's voice gasped out.

The white winged horse came racing at unbelievable speeds for an animal its size. Upon coming into view, Rider seemed to home in on the three magi as he turned his horse to a direct path towards the trio. Nothing seemed to stop the steed despite the crowded road as he actually leaped over the parked cars before landing on the sidewalks and racing towards the trio. Reaching into a bag in his side he pulled a large scythe from the small bag

"GET DOWN!" Saber bellowed, materializing and pushing the trio to the ground…

*SHNK!*

Rider raced past, leaving the trio unharmed as they quite suddenly got acquainted with the sidewalk. Looking up, the magi felt their eyes widening as Rider kept going on but a nearby lamp post that had been in his way suddenly feel down and crashed loudly against the concrete.

"Bloody hell…" Tonks gaped.

Rider cursed under his breath and quickly turned his steed around. Looking to the boy, he saw that his eyes hadn't been deceiving him. A Servant had saved the three of them from his blade! It seemed that the boy was considered threatening for a good reason. If Rider didn't miss his guess, he was dealing with Servant Saber too.

How exciting!

"Freeze!" Rider's attention turned to a particularly brave policeman who was holding a weapon up at him, practically standing right next to his steed.

Rider snorted at the stupidity of some people. Gripping his scythe, he moved at a speed that the officer couldn't hope to match and suddenly the man could look down and see the inside of his own neck while felt much lighter at the same time.

"Oh my God!" Tonks gasped, her hands covering her mouth in disgust and horror.

Before dozens of horrified people as well as the three magi, Rider watched the head of the officer fly up as the body dropped to the ground with blood bursting from the stump like a high pressure hose unleashing water. A Harry watched in horror at what he had just seen. Not even Voldemort's revival in the previous year had been as shocking as this. He was pretty sure that his heart was up in his throat where it had promptly stopped. He hadn't seen senseless slaughter before, just senseless killing like what Wormtail had done to Cedric.

Harry was powerless to save Cedric then and now he was too late to help that policeman. Harry knew what was going on and he still hadn't been able to do anything.

Not anymore…

"Saber…" Harry growled. "Take. Him. Down!"

"Yes, Master," Saber's voice replied, echoing just as darkly as Harry's.

Saber got to his feet and charged towards Rider at his usual rapid pace.

Rider looked up and saw Saber coming at him. Rather than be intimidated at the sight of her coming so boldly at him, Rider began to feel excited. This was what he'd been waiting for since his calling. He would've done battle with the other Servants that had been called alongside him but his Master objected to it as of yet. Each passing moment was agitating. Battle was the true calling for a Servant and he was going to have his chance against Saber of all people.

Brandishing his scythe, Rider rushed at Saber on horseback as their weapons collided. An explosion of sparks erupted as both weapons came into contact. It was like a jousting match with two combatants charging with one single strike determining the victor.

However, unlike jousting, this was a fight to the death! Saber swung her sword with a lot of power despite her small stature, but it clashed against Rider's blade with the force of a mountain. However, Rider was very much capable of dealing with the blows thanks to his expertise and the authority of his weapon and the fact that he was on a horse.

Saber knew she had a disadvantage against Rider at the moment since the enemy Servant was on his steed while Saber was on her own two feet. She may have had a lot of skill and power on her side, but she could be defeated while holding his most powerful weapon if the situation was against her.

She had to quickly move things to her advantage and quickly or else more innocent blood would be spilled.

Parrying another strike from Rider, Saber leaped back and began to pump more of her prana into her blows… she was using prana burst to increase the power behind the blows she gave, Rider smirked as he blocked the attacks with a certain degree of difficulty.

"TAAAAAAH!" Saber yelled as she clashed against Rider once more.

Rider's eyes glistened in glee… this was a fight of someone of his stature… a hero called by the gods themselves to rid of a monster so foul. He had hesitation before, but unable to pull back else he would fail humanity he pressed forth… now he had the chance to fight without hesitation… no more fear

Harry pulled his wand to assist Saber with some magic of his own, however before he could finish an incantation both aurors pulled him over, he was on thin ice and he was a few feet of the Ministry's office, not to mention he just got away with some charges of just what he was about to do.

Suddenly, an arrow landed at Rider's feet. Saber blinked and then covered his eyes as the arrow exploded, throwing Rider backwards. "Archer," Saber identified as the bowman jumped down from atop a newsstand, holding his bow. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me? My Master asked me to help keep an eye on her friend, that Master of yours," said Archer. He whistled as he saw Rider. "So, another Servant, huh?"

"This opponent is mine," said Saber. "Don't get in my way."

Archer "I expect you to win"

"Why are you helping me?" asked Saber with a slight frown marring her face.

"So I can fight you later," said Archer with a smirk. "And I can't do that if you get killed here, Saber." Archer said as he prepped his weapon in case the enemy should have backup, or else Saber herself needed one.

Saber found that as good a reason as any for one Servant to help another. Flooding her prana into her body to increase her speed and power more.

The battle raged in Harry's eyes, but he didn't move. He wanted to see it through and see that Rider was stopped before he killed another innocent person. Tonks and Shacklebolt were likewise entranced by the battle between Rider and Saber. Had they saw the fight between Archer and Saber, they may have been slightly more numb to the action but this wasn't the case. They couldn't help but gape at what was going on.

Saber thrust forward with several barrage of slashes which would have made a target look like a sashimi. Rider managed to get away from the attach, but he knew that unless he wanted to risk opening his back to Saber and an open target to Archer, he wouldn't be able to reach his target as he was. Using his Noble Phantasm would likewise leave him open for attack from Saber as well, not to mention show his identity to another servant.

As much as he hated it, he only had one true path ahead of him.

Rearing his head back as if taking a breath, Rider unleashed a powerful blast of white smoke from a helmet that he took out his small bag on his side, blinding Saber. She couldn't even get her bearings back before something heavy hit her and knocked her aside, denting a car's door. As the smoke cleared, Saber saw the retreating back of Rider and his horse running off down the street, then the horse jumped and flew into the sky as Rider laughed as he left.

"This war will be most amusing Saber!" Rider announced to the knight. "I look forward to facing you again!"

With that Rider was gone, vanishing into the London sky

.

Archer scoffed as he watched Rider retreat, "Coward."

"Saber!" Harry called as he ran to his Servant. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Master," she replied. "It will take more than that to take the likes of me down."

"You got nothing to worry, kid," added Archer. "There's a reason why the Saber Class is said to be one of the strongest, if not the most balanced of all the classes."

Harry was just relieved that Rider had gone, though it didn't get rid of the feeling he had when he saw Rider kill. He was also glad that Saber wasn't too badly injured. The vermillion beauty may have considered himself Harry's Servant but The-Boy-Who-Lives saw her as a trusted friend.

Archer calmly approached the blonde beauty, his bow having vanished again and with a small grin on his face. Saber looked at him and smirked "Many thanks for your assistance, tough it was unneeded" she said

Archer's eyebrow twitched "_Bastard_" he thought

"Meh, it was worth it," Archer shrugged as he let it slide… for now. "Besides, my Master wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't help."

"Harry!"

Tonks and Shacklebolt dashed up to their charge and the two Servants. Both were still quite stunned about what they had seen, but it wasn't forcing them into immobility anymore. Shacklebolt seemed to be somewhat lost for words while. Tonks on the other hand, whose hair was matching her flushed cheeks.

"That was totally wicked!" she gasped before looking around. "But…I think we'd better get our arses out of here before obliviator squads show up or something."

"Right," Harry agreed.

The group quickly began making their way to their Ministry Car while the chaos of the situation was left behind.

**Malfoy Manor**

Rider reached the residence of his Master and the others just as the sun was beginning to dip closer to the horizon. Dismissing his steed into the black smoke again, he began to approach the manor so to report back to his Master the information he had discovered that day. As he entered the main hall, he spotted his own Master waiting there for him at a nearby table. From the way one of those elves were holding a tea set for him, he had likely been there for a while.

"I trust you completed your mission?" asked Shinji expectantly.

"No," Rider replied as he headed to a spot where he could relax.

Shinji almost choked on his next sip of tea, "W-What?-!" he rounded on Rider. "You mean to tell me you couldn't kill one schoolboy?-!"

"You neglected to tell me that he had a Servant with him," Rider retorted, glancing back at his Master. "Servant Saber at that."

"W-what?-!" Shinji cried, possibly louder than before.

"And it seems that he has struck an alliance with Servant Archer as well" Rider finished.

"WHAT?-!" Shinji screeched. "_D-damn… this is like the 5__th__ grail war all over…_" he thought to himself as he was going into a nervous crisis.

"My Master has gone deaf. How tragic," Rider snorted as he vanished into one of the doorways which connected the room to the rest of the manor.

Shinji could only gape at where Rider had been, his mind at an absolute standstill at what he had just learned…

**Meanwhile with Shinji**

"Da…damn it… this is as I feared… of course something like this would happen… Harry and Voldemort are somewhat connected, it was to be taken that should he summoned a servant it would come to be that Harry's connection with him would trigger something like that.

Their connection was so strong that Voldemort's summoning had caused Harry to summon his own servant to balance the opposition.

"This is not good… not good at all" Shinji said to himself as Rider was reading a book in a different book.

**Library room**

It was by mere chance where he found a book about himself… he read his story that had been done over and over… apparently he even had a movie about his exploits… but what troubled him was what he found at the end… a little footnote revealing a dark secret that Rider himself did not know.

"Oh… it seems I was lied too… the girls… they didn't do anything wrong… I became… a sham of a hero" Rider said as he glared at the book he had read.

The beautiful woman he was sent to kill because she 'defied' the gods, but in fact that was a lie.

The truth… the truth was that the gods where jealous… and that Poseidon had raped the youngest of the 3 gorgon sisters and Athena had fanned the flames of discord with the followers of the gorgons due to her jealousy over her beauty

He was played for an idiot and a fool…

He now knew what he would wish when he got to the grail.

To erase his past mistakes… and give the sisters the life that he had robbed them of by the lies and machinations of the Gods of Olympus.

To set things right.

Chapter end

Chapter notes: for those who are not Familiar with Saber/Extra she starts her sentences with a "hmm" sound, I recommend you all youtube for Saber/extra

Also here are the stats for the Golden Trio Servants

Name: Unknown

Class: Saber

Alignment: unknown (lawful neutral)

Master: Harry James Potter

Noble Phantasm: unknown

Strength: A

Agility: B

Mana: B

Endurance: B

Luck: C

Class Skills:

Magic Resistance: B

Riding: A

Personal Skills:

Imperial Priviledge: EX: Due the insistence of the owner, Skills that are essentially impossible to possess can be obtained as well for only a short period of time. In cases when the Rank is above A, even the burden to the body is acquired (such as Divinity).

For Saber, the relevant Skills are Riding, swordsmanship, fine arts, Charisma, Military Tactics and others

Headache Sufferer : B: A curse inherited from the birthplace of one's previous life. Due suffering from chronic headaches, the success rate of mental Skills decreases considerably. Because of the presence of this Skill, it is hard for Saber to perfectly demonstrate her valuable talent for fine arts.

Name: Ta-?

Class: Caster

Alignment: Unknown (lawful good)

Master: Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley

Noble Phantasm: unknown

Strenght: C

Agility: B

Mana: A++

Luck: A

Endurance: C

Class Skills:

Item Creation: A: The skill to manufacture magical items. Items have powerful properties, she could make potions that can grant limited immortality.

Territory Creation: C: The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, Caster's level is low due to her personality not being suited for it, she has, therefore, difficulty manufacturing a workshop.

Personal Skill:

Witchcraft: EX: The Dakini heavenly methods. It includes methods to discern one's time of death and secret arts to obtain influence, such as methods to attain status and fortune (for men) and methods to gain the favor of influential individuals (for women).

Shapeshift: A : A method used by the Daji of the Shang Zhou Revolutionary Period

Name: Unknown

Class: Archer

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Master: Hermione Jean Granger

Noble Phantasm: Unknown

Strenght: C

Agility: B

Mana: A

Luck: B

Endurance: C

Class Skill:

Magic Resistance: C: Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals

Independent Action: A: Can remain in this world for a week even after losing his Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from the Master is necessary.

Personal Skills:

Subversive Activities:A The talent to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages, before going into battle. An expert of traps. However, the higher is the ranking of this Skill, the more one's spiritual status as a hero declines.

A: It is possible to disable nearly 60% of the total military force before the enemy advances.

Eye of the mind: B: Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback; this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Next time will be Voldemorts and the Death Eater's Servants


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter: Bellum of Mos

Chapter 5: And the past catches up to the present

**Diagon alley a couple days later**

There was a beautiful girl, no older than 16, sporting a red blouse with a white cross on it, she had 2 long pigtails, black stockings and a REALY short skirt.

She was walking besides a young man, around her same age; he had strong brown eyes, red hair and was currently the designated pack mule of the first girl.

And next to him at his left, was a beautiful girl with blonde hair, sharp green eyes and a regal aura that made the mages walking around, unconsciously part away from them to give them room to walk by… it was not surprising due to this girl not being any ordinary girl at all.

This girl was in fact Arthuria Pendragon, also known in her time as King Arthur, and previous Servant Saber of the last 2 wars for the Holy Grail.

Her Master was the young man, thought he had lost saber to Caster… who had used her noble phantasm "Rule Breaker" and tied her to against her will.

However they managed to rescue her… and Rin managed to form a contract with her, and also managed to maintain her into this place, even thought the grail had been long destroyed and dismantled by Rin's current lecturer on the Clock Tower… El-Melloi II, a participant of the war before theirs.

Right now the trio where receiving some stares from the men and some women… little they knew that the trio where close as they where… and even closer behind closed doors… if only for tantric magic ritual.

At least that was the 'story' they used.

Tough it was the truth… tantric rituals don't really need a third person… or lasted hours…

ANYWAYS… they were out shopping, Rin was a bit irritated while Arthuria was looking around since this place was making her remember of someone she both hated and loved dearly.

"Rin… if you hate this part of magical London, why even come here in the first place?" Shirou asked being as tactful as he could.

It has been a few years since the war ended… Rin Tohsaka came to the Clock Tower as a student and brought Shirou in as her apprentice… while Arthuria was a servant.

Shirou managed to find some employment and managed to get a comfortable flat in London… However Rin came with her dress covered in soot, a few bandages and apologetic chuckle and a few bags….

I think I might need to explain this a bit better.

What had happened is that after she got in… she saw a room with a prime view, she wanted to claim it as hers… however someone else had the same idea… and then they meet…

The woman that Rin calls the "blue skank…"

They had a fight and ended up blowing half the dorm rooms… not to mention breaking many relics, injuring over a dozen students and teaching bodies and destroying a wall.

They were send over Zelthrech, the wizard marshal, undead apostle and only master of the second magic… Kaleido magic.

He was more than amused about this… he really was, but he wanted to scare the two girls for his own amusement even more.

He send Rin to look for her own room and board until they repaired the dorm and the students and teachers healed and repaired the miscellaneous things they broke and destroyed.

So, now Rin, Shirou and Saber where sharing the flat… it was a bit of a tight squeeze but they did not complain.

Back to reality

"While I may think that the wizards here may be behind the times, but their potion ingredients are some of the best there are and the gemstones are some of the best quality in magical terms, they have more latent power than any regular one you could get on the stores on London or Fuyuki, so they make it simpler and easier to use with my sorcery" Rin said.

As Rin was busy looking at gems and selecting them based on their magical properties, Shirou and Arthuria where looking around the place, there was something… nostalgic about this place.

They visited some of the apothecary's story and saw some of the rare and rather unusual ingredients.

"Dragon's heart?... Newt eyeball juice ink? Unicorn hair?" Shirou said in disbelief as he saw the contents of each one, he thought unicorns where phantasmal beasts, no longer among the living… however apparently there where a few in existence and some even had worked towards breeding them back.

"Well… yeah, Merlin used to keep a stock of them as well… he was a powerful magus… thought I didn't like it when he was on his… pranking moods" Arthuria said as she blushed a bit as her eye twitched a bit. She still remembered the time Merlin had given her an actual functioning penis… "To enhance the appearance of manhood" is what he said.

She knew better and put him on the dungeon… not that it mattered… he was no ordinary magus… as he had the blood of a succubus running trough his veins.

Shirou must NEVER know of that embarrassing story… and neither should Rin.

They where having a very nice time as Shirou bought her some ice-cream when suddenly Arthuria turned around as she felt a disturbance in the air.

Shirou then felt a all too familiar presence in the air.

"No… no way" Shirou said.

Not far away Rin's hand begun to itch as her command sigil begun to recover it's color.

"A servant? No way!" Rin said as she finished paying and rushed out the store.

As they ran they meet up together… the sorce of the disturbance was a woman dressed in long robes and a skull mask.

"KAHAHAHAHAHA! That's it! RUN FILTHY MUDBLOODS! RUN! I WILL WHEAT THE WEEDS THAT THREATHEN THE GROWTH OF US PUREBLOODS! THE DARK LORD WILL CLEANSE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL… YOU WILL STEAL OUT MAGIC NO LONGER!" She yelled

The trio then saw the servant… even as they saw the cause of the commotion… it was a man with greek-stilized armor, who was killing as many as he could with his lance as he was stealing their life-force.

Shirou's eyes widened… then gritted his teeth in righteous fury…

"TRACE ON!" he yelled.

In his hands where forming 2 wire-frames of 2 swords… then they shoot out a bright flash… in his hands now laid Kanshou and Bakuya.

"TEME!" Shirou yelled.

"SHIROU! WAIT!" Arthuria yelled… as she pushed prana out, changing from her white blouse with a tie-neck and blue dress and boots with a silver armor and blue dress and joined the fray.

Shirou stuck first… he was reinforcing his body and his speed was at the very least at a C rank.

"TAAAH!" he yelled as he clashed against the spear the Servant was wielding.

The Servant blocked the attack… and the parried it and countered as he ripped Shirou's shirt clear off.

"Damn… not again… this is the 3rd time this happened" Shirou said as it was lucky the Servant took it easy against him… but Shirou still had a few tricks under his sleeve.

"KURAE!" He yelled as he threw both swords at the Greek warrior.

The warrior laughed at the attempt but Shirou rushed in once more, he was headstrong and was not good at giving up, especially when innocent people where to be caught in the cross-fire.

"Trace on!" he yelled once more two more swords on his hand.

He attacked the warrior once more as he was taken back by this.

As he was about to attack the 2 swords he threw originally had come back and stuck on his back.

"URG!" he groaned in pain as Shirou shot out to give him the last part of his 3 part attack… he then flowed his weapons with more prana… breaking them.

"Noble Phantasm?" Lancer said in shock.

Shirou then rushed at him with his Broken Phantasm… however the Greek Warrior pulled a shield and covered against the attack. He was send back, but not as violently as the attacker.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Shirou yelled in pain as he was blown away by his own technique… he then corrected his fall and landed on his feet… however he fell to a knee… the explosion was quiet powerful after all… Kanshou and Bakuya where rank C, however, he broken them when he over-flowed them with prana making them one rank higher.

"Shirou!" Saber yelled as she then jumped into the Greek warrior's way.

He blocked the attack with his shield and attacked with his lance.

The Greek warrior smirked "Finally… a pair of worthy opponents" he thought.

She attacked with powerful strikes, but the Greek warrior parried her attacks and countered with powerful strikes of his lance

Saber was hard pressed as he was neither slow nor lacking in power, nor did he even had to stop… all his attacks had the same power and speed.

Truly he was a powerful warrior and was pushing Saber a bit.

As Bellatrix (the one under the robes and the skull mask) heard the explosion and the clash of metal against metal… she saw the red haired boy and glared at him… she rose her wand to attack when something shiny passed by her fast.

"You filthy-!" she yelled

Boom… an explosion made her stumble back as she saw the girl in front of her.

"Now now… let the warriors and magi fight their battles" she said with a playful smile as she handled a couple of gemstones on her fingers.

"YOU FILTH!" Bellatrix "I will cleanse you from my sight! CRUCIO!" she yelled

She thought Rin was a mundane mage… a mudblood.

Boy was she wrong… and she picked the WORST opponent to go against, as Rin was much more vicious than a death eater if needed to be.

Unlike traditional mages of London, Rin knew the importance of moving on a fight, she jumped back, thanks to her many years of training on marital arts and with Shirou and Saber.

She had to be fit to keep up with them after all… after having a few tantrics rituals, Shirou increased his Stamina rank…

She jumped and flipped back… avoiding the forbidden curse.

"Take this! Energie des eines farbigen Juwels" Rin yelled as she threw a red jewel at her.

The jewel hit Bellatrix square in her chest, while normally the power was comparable to a rank A magecraft, however she tuned it down to a C as to not kill her.

"Geez… how stupid can you be? Aren't you supposed to dodge when you see something coming at you?" Rin said as she flipped her hair off her way.

"RIN BEHIND YOU!" Shirou yelled.

"Eh?" she turned around to see a spear coming at her at full speed.

Shirou then managed to run ahead and reinforced his body past his limits… stopping the spear… using his defensive armaments would use WAY too much time and prana… so he was using a technique of his…

"Reinforcement overload!" Rin gasped as she saw blades erupt from inside his body… it was a near suicidal technique… blades would erupt from his body coming out from his Reality Marble, if not put on check the blades could grow form his heart, lungs or brain.

The lance hit him… but bounced away… hitting a cauldron, and returning to the Greek warrior…

"So he is a Lancer then… the spear must be his noble phantasm" Saber said

In the course of the fight, Lancer had lost his spear at least 3 times, but by defying fate or logic the spear found its way back to his hands… even once it was hand delivered to him.

"Hahaha… you truly know about servants eh? You might you be? You surely cannot be Saber as she has already appeared…perhaps you are the missing caster?" Lancer asked

Arthuria attacked with invisible air as she pushed Lancer back with her powerful blows.

"I am no servant in this Grail War!" She answered

"Ah, but why else would a heroic spirit appear?" said Lancer "The Holy Grail war has begun and these people shall bear witness to it as we write history once more with blood!" he said

By then Bellatrix managed to stand up… her eyes held a burning inferno that showed her current mood.

"YOU FILTH! DIE DIE!" she yelled as she waved her wand "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" she yelled over and over as she threw a barrage of spells at Rin who was the one who wounded her.

Rin then dashed towards cover as she narrowly avoided being hit by it

"SHE IS A PSYCHO!" Rin yelled as she took cover, she was throwing a barrage of them with little to no gaps in between attacks.

Psycho or not Bellatrix held the edge as of now… she now had her cornered as she had a mad glee… she rose her wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she yelled as she threw the unblockable curse, a wave of green energy rushed at her.

Rin knew she had no choice… in order to stop or have a chance of getting alive she had to go to the offensive, witch is what this psycho bitch was hopping… however Rin pulled 7 jewels from her skirt much to her chagrin… she hated to use her jewels, they costed WAY too much so she was stingy… but seeing as her life was in the line…

"Schnitt von sieben Farben!" she yelled as she shot them all 7 at the same time as a powerful blast of magic pushed her magic and cancelled her own spell.

Then as the light died down Rin appeared right in front of her…

"HAAA!" she yelled as her fist cackled with power.

Lancer then appeared in front of Bellatrix and grabbed Rin's hand and flung her away.

"GYAAAAAH!" she yelled as Shirou throw his swords away and dived to catch her… however he overshot and she landed on his back

*CRAAAAAACK* 

"ITAAAAAAAAAAAI!" he mentally yelled as felt the pain course trough his back.

"HYAAH! Shirou… are you okay? Are you hurt?" Rin asked as Saber jumped at Lancer and attacked once more.

"R… Rin… move… please" Shirou groaned.

Rin blushed crimson red and hit him in the head "I AM NOT HEAVY!" she said

"I never said you where… but now that you are talking about it…" He said as he glared at the girl, who then roared and hit him again as she stood up and stomped on him

"AHG! I .. I GIVE SOORRY!" he yelled for mercy… he should have known better than mess with a Tsundere.

Lancer took this chance… he jumped back with his master.

"Just when things got interesting" Lancer said with a sad tone.

"What do you mean…are you running away?" demanded Arthuria.

"as much fun as this was… my master's common sense is not really common… so I rather cut my losses when things are looking bad" he said as he walked away "the perils of having a raving lunatic for a master I suppose" he said with a chuckle as he grabbed his master by the scruff of her robe and jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing! The mudbloods! We must kill them! I told you to kill those mudbloods and blood traitors!" She yelled in anger

"Master, the enemy is comprised of a team of 3, the one you fought is a competent magus, while the other 2 are a good team and know how to fight servants… the one on blue dress is a servant herself… I think you might be more 'beneficial' to the cause should you still be alive" Lancer said.

Bellatrix was crazy… that was for sure, and Azkaban didn't do any favors to her mental health either.

However she had enough of a mind to have her own personal logic, flawed as it was to others, it worked for her… to her Voldemort's will is first and foremost… it was the beginning and the end of all things, while she might be willing to die for the cause, it would serve no purpose should she fall here and now… she growled in anger as she glared at the trio

"You got lucky… but I will be back to end you little Mudblood and your kind soon enough" she said as she disapparated with Lancer.

"Mudblood eh? Shows her what she knows… they only know who is pure or not because of all the inbreeding… geesh… talk about lack of taste" Rin said as she had a shudder go trough her body.

"Rin, I think we've got something more important to deal with," Shirou commented, interrupting his teacher/lover's incoming rant on how stagnant this side of Magical Britain could be.

"Right, right," the Tohsaka heir nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "This is bad. Someone's started up another Grail War and it seems that it's in full swing already." She bit her thumb in thought, racking her mind for answers. "Just who in this society has the power or even the knowledge on how to start a Grail War? The Magus Association is supposed to have sealed all of the information on it."

"What I wish to know is, has the Grail's taint been removed or has it remained after we destroyed it?" asked Arturia with a serious frown.

Shirou and Rin both frowned deeply at that. They both recalled the disgusting entity that emerged when the Grail was in the process of being summoned. They also knew that because of the taint, any wish made on that Grail would just be interpreted as a means of destroying everything and releasing the root of all evil into the world... Like a 'monkey's paw' if you will. It had been destroyed twice now by Excalibur, and later dismantled.

"Should we tell someone? Zelretch maybe?" asked Shirou.

"That old blood sucker might just keep things as they are for the sake of seeing what might happen," Rin muttered darkly as she knew the vampire's idea of 'fun'. "But we have to tell someone what's happening or else this mess could get a lot worse. He's the only one who wouldn't try to make the situation worse by trying to take part though. He's the only one we can even moderately trust with this sort of thing."

"Then I suggest we go now," Arturia nodded. "It seems the constables are arriving."

Rin and Shirou both turned and noticed several official-looking wizards and witches coming onto the scene and checking everyone who might have been injured by the attack.

They hadn't seemed to have taken special interest in the trio yet, but that would soon change once they began getting the whole story. Since they didn't want to get mixed into the politics between the Magus Association and the Ministry of Magic, they decided that disappearing would be a rather good idea.

"This way," Rin gestured to her lovers. Nodding, Shirou and Arturia followed after the fellow mage towards one of the exit routes that the alley offered. Hopefully it would allow them to get around the aurors and keep them out of trouble.

They didn't notice a pink-haired auror taking special notice of them all.

**Clock Tower**

Unbeknownst to Rin, Shirou, and Arturia, the matter they were concerned about was already well in hand. From his quarters in the Magus Association's finest school known as Clock Tower, Zelretch the Wizard Marshal, The Gemstone, and master of the 2nd True Magic was already aware of the situation that had occurred. Honestly, someone like him missing an appearance for a Heroic Spirit running around in the middle of Diagon Alley? His student obviously didn't give him enough credit.

To most people, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg looked like a man in his fifties or so with gray hair and a gray beard. He wore a simple black suit with a black cloak over his shoulders. He didn't appear threatening in any capacity to the average onlooker. In fact, the only remarkable thing about his physical stature was his red eyes. In truth though, he was one of the Twenty Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors and the only known user of the Second True Magic, the power to operate in alternate worlds. He was arguably one of the most powerful magi in the word with Aoko Aozaki taking the title of World's Most Powerful with distinction.

Zelretch already knew that an unsanctioned Grail War was starting up. Long ago he had overseen the beginnings of the First Grail War and the systems of magic which went into the massive ritual. He could of course recognize the signs of one in the works. He could also tell that since the Heroic Spirit in question was partnered with a Death Eater, Voldemort was likely in the know about how the Grail War worked, if not an active participant himself.

The ancient vampire was familiar with Voldemort and his work. While he supported Clock Tower's attempts to stop the dark wanker, he didn't really care much more than that. After all, he had seen would-be conquerors and blood purists rise and fall many times. It was like a pattern which emerged over the centuries. Sometimes the morons would get lucky, and other times they'd get killed in some dramatic way that would make the ones who took them down into legends. Voldemort was no different when he met his 'demise' at the hands of Harry Potter. It made the then baby into a legend and certainly raised the vampire's interest for all of two minutes before he promptly got bored with it all and continued in his own works, leaving the how and why to the people who were genuinely interested in such things.

Unlike the Ministry of Magic who were very much content to deny Potter's claims that Voldemort had returned and lived in their delusional little world of inbred ideals and perfection, the Magus Association was taking things a little more seriously. After all, they knew from experience that even if you killed something it didn't mean that they were dead for good. Zelretch himself was a superb example of that much for being a Dead Apostle. However, they really couldn't look too much into the matter since Voldemort came from the Ministry's side of magic and thus fell into their jurisdiction. With their blatant denial of anything wrong in their so-called perfect little world, and genuine dislike of the Magus Association, the Enforcers much less any kind of investigative effort couldn't be dispatched without creating a clash of jurisdictions. Most would have found it extremely aggravating to have to deal with such a situation, but Zelretch just saw it all as another amusing example of just how stupid people could be if they are allowed to be.

'_Still_.' The ancient vampire thought to himself. '_Perhaps I can turn this into an opportunity for my student_… _I haven't torture… I mean lectured her in a while_'

It was no secret that Rin Tohsaka was one of Zelretch's favored pupils; if not the only one he took seriously for some time… besides that other blonde one Luviagelita Edelfelt... At first he thought she would be like her ancestors… to amount to little or nothing at all… however since she (with the help of Shirou and Ilya) managed to recreate the jeweled sword, saw potential on the girl. That's why; ever since she first applied to the Clock Tower he had been testing her. First he made her applications that much more difficult just to see if she could deal with the stress and aggravation of it all…that and for some cheap laughs. After that, he kept an eye on her to see her progress and how well she did under certain challenges.

That boy Shirou she was involved with certainly made for good inspiration, especially when some of the other apprentices decided he would make for a good means of getting to Rin. The boy's Tracing ability was quite the talent and if Zelretch thought right, he had a Reality Marble tucked away somewhere. Most impressive... Arturia, well, how could he really think harshly of a Pendragon? Especially when he could see if he could top the aggravation that Merlin caused her back in her day.

After having scryed his student and her words concerning him, he felt that she was rather accurate. He was in fact curious to see how this Grail War that a wizard managed to start up would turn out. Of course, he wouldn't leave things exactly as they were just for his amusement. No, they needed his personal touch in order to really mix things up and become truly entertaining.

"Hmmm," he pondered. "Albus did mention he was in the market for a new teacher."

He had a toothy smile on his face.

**London Flat—(Emiya/Tohsaka/Pendragon Residence)**

It had taken some time, and some creative maneuvering but the trio of Shirou, Rin, and Arturia managed to get out of Diagon Alley and back into mundane London where they could go home. A brisk walk which was deathly silent and the trio managed to locate their flat and enter once again.

It was a rather small place and would have been snug for two people, which was the initial intention of Shirou and Arturia when they had rented the place.

Of course, one of the ironclad rules was that Arturia never cook. Not after a disaster which would remain unmentionable… Rin was trying to suppress the need to laugh at the disaster it turned out, but Shirou managed to calm all of them… however this was no time to remised about that… things are serious

Rin then Shivered rather violently for a second, she then calmed herself down.

"Okay," Rin sighed as the trio entered the flat. "I'd better go and see if I can't get in touch with the old bloodsucker. If anyone can tell that a Grail War is going on, it would be him hands down."

"Right," Shirou sighed. He wanted to do something about the situation, but like the Fifth Grail War he had taken part in; he was in the dark about his next course of action.

"Should Shirou and I see if we can find out if any incidents similar to the Fifth War are happening?" asked Arturia.

"Mnnn, it might help," Rin nodded. "But it won't reveal anything if all seven Servants have been summoned by proper magi rather than people splitting their power or outright mundanes. The Servants won't have a need to siphon peoples' souls and can continue with just their masters' power."

"Nonetheless, we should still check," Arturia insisted.

"Right, right," Rin sighed. "Okay, I'll head off to Clock Tower to see if I can't find Zelretch and find out if he knows anything. You two go see if there are any other signs of Servants running around and we can meet back here-"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"You've got to be kidding me," Rin frowned, turning a baleful glare at the door. They hadn't even gotten their indoor slippers on for crying out loud! Stomping over to the door, Rin opened it with a loud cry of "What?-!"

She then promptly paled as she got a good look at the man on the other side.

Long purple robes, half moon spectacles, long white beard which defied practicality, a slightly crooked nose which looked like it had been dealt some damage in the past, pointed hat, grandfatherly sparkle in his eyes, and a disarming smile that functioned very well. While Rin may not have liked Wizarding London, she knew who the important names were. Even the Magus Association talked about some of their exploits as praiseworthy despite coming from the 'backwards' side of magic. Of course, there were also the idiots who made such an effort at making themselves look stupid that they were joked about often in the Magus Association as well. Cornelius Fudge was one of those latter people, but the man in front of her was one of the former.

"A…Albus…Dumbledore?" Rin gaped.

"Ah, I see you already know me," the old man smiled. "That saves us on the introductions I suppose. How convenient." He said with a light chuckle.

Albus Dumbledore was quite a famous name on both groups of magic-users. Discovering twelve uses of dragon blood was a boon to magic users everywhere and their studies. His defeat of Grindelwald was certainly praiseworthy since the man had gone on such a rampage during his heyday. Both achievements were quite praiseworthy in the eyes of the Ministry and the Association. Being the head of the Wizengamot was a pretty big deal too, but if Rin heard the rumors right he had been stripped of that title by the idiot Fudge who had taken it for himself. Of course, with Dumbledore trying to raise awareness of Voldemort's possible return Fudge had apparently been pulling out all the stops to try and shut him up. He could be a runner up Shinji any time.

"Rin? Who is it?" came Shirou's voice, snapping Rin out of her surprise.

"Ah...P-please excuse my rudeness," the mage gasped. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would be delighted," Albus smiled once again.

Rin escorted Dumbledore inside and brought him to their modest living room. Shriou immediately noticed that they had a guest and set out to prepare some tea. Arturia went to help receive the guest by taking a seat on the sofa next to Rin. Shirou was just assuming that someone from the Magus Association was visiting. He wasn't quite up to date on the history of magic since Rin kept him focusing on current magecraft and how to do it so he didn't quite know who Dumbledore was.

Arturia likewise didn't know who the old man was, but was strongly reminded of her old advisor Merlin once again. No one had to wait for tea very long thanks to Shirou's culinary skills and the various tricks he learned over the years. Before any conversation started, he brought a teapot and cups for everyone to the living.

"Ah thank you," Dumbledore nodded as he took a cup. "It's been so long since I've been able to have company with tea."

"So…uh…what brings you to our door…uh, Mr. Dumbledore?" asked Rin.

"Ah, please, just call me Albus for now," Dumbledore smiled, waving off Rin's formality.

"As for the reason I'm coming here, I suppose that has some explaining. You see, as you might know I am the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Rin and Shirou both nodded, having heard of the school since coming to London. Of course, they didn't know too much about it beyond that it was hailed as the best in the world for the age groups of magic students.

Rin had of course had briefly wondered why her own father never considered sending her there but then remembered that her father was a mage, not a wizard. Shirou was slightly envious of his own father not sending him, but Kiritsugu hadn't exactly been thrilled with Shirou becoming a mage's apprentice in the first place and at best left that education half-assed... at best. Arturia on the other hand didn't know what it was at all and was silently listening.

"I regretfully must admit that at the moment I have something of a staffing problem," Dumbledore continued. "Every year it seems our Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers suffer some kind of accident or are forced to resign. Usually it is not a problem since I have a long list of potential teachers I can call up for a crisis…however in recent days with the Minister of Magic's bouts of paranoia, he has seen fit to create a decree that should I be unable to find a replacement, he will supply one."

"One that would no doubt serve **their** goals rather than the students," Rin frowned, already getting the idea. Dumbledore had gone on record stating that Voldemort had managed to pull a second coming as it where. Not such an outlandish idea to the trio since they had met Zelretch before and knew that landing a lethal blow didn't always mean the target was dead. 

However, Fudge was proving to be in a very deep amount of denial over the fact and refused to so much as investigate the claims if only to prove the old wizard wrong since that would risk the self-glorifying Minster's claims of being right. The Tohsaka heiress could already see Fudge's plot. Since Dumbledore was in charge of Hogwarts, having a man inside would start undermining his power and maybe even turn the students against him to so support the Ministry's edicts. Personally Rin thought Fudge was acting like a spoiled brat and should be removed from office before he got someone killed thanks to his incompetence.

"Indeed," Dumbledore sighed. "The list of possible candidates vanished in nearly a heartbeat. Apparently they were all reassigned to someplace else, hired by the Ministry, or are otherwise occupied. If this continues on then I will have no choice but to allow the Ministry's choice in teaching the class."

"So then what would you need from us?" asked Shirou, silently hoping that there was a way to stop the obviously corrupt official. Someone possibly abusing the education of minors just for political power did not sit well with Shirou.

"Actually, I was contacted today by an associate in the Magus Association who offered me a suggestion," Dumbledore answered. "He told me that he had a student who had some experience teaching and was quite the prodigy in many magical fields. He also said that student had considerable experience in facing dark forces."

Rin's frown turned especially sour as she could tell who would do such a thing… her eyelid begun to twitch in annoyance as he thought of the old blood-sucker, "Lemme guess. Zelretch told you about me, didn't he?"

"Indeed. He's something of an old acquaintance," Dumbledore admitted. Although, the slight stress near his eyes hinted that he likewise had experience in the meddling that the old vampire did for his own amusement. "So here I am, asking if you would take the position of our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"That old bloodsucker," Rin snarled under her breath. Shirou and Arturia both wiggled slightly so to giver the girl her space. Rin Tohsaka's temper was not to be taken lightly as Shirou had learned.

Still, Rin managed to keep herself in check for the moment, if only due to the illustrious figure in front of her. "Mr…Albus, you are aware that I am still a student, right?"

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore nodded. "However, Zelretch has already convinced me that you are more than capable of filling the position through your not so inconsiderable knowledge and your own experiences. He also assures me that you will be exempted from all of your lessons in the approaching year. Of course, he also expects you to keep up in your current studies. He said that if you accept, he bring you up with the details."

Rin massaged her temple as she tried to bring her thoughts to order. Academically, this would be a good experience for her. She would be able to experience the Ministry's style of magic and perhaps adapt some of the things they had to her own magecraft. Of course, she'd be missing out on a year at Clock Tower and the blue skank would be able to hold something over her. Still, Zelretch was nothing if not a good teacher even if some of his methods could be…extreme. Plus she did see herself as a capable teacher if she managed to turn Shirou from the no-talent ignorant goofball that he was into the competent magi that he was today. Plus, she had to admit that some of his ideology had rubbed off on her… not that it wasn't a good thing, that is what made him so dear to her… to think that such a person can actually live in a world so bleak as this.

"If I'm going to accept the offer, there are a few things I am going to have to insist on," Rin spoke up, seeing Dumbledore's hopeful gleam.

"Oh? " Dumbledore nodded. "What might those be?"

"Since Hogwarts is in Scotland, I assume that the teachers will live there for the duration of the school year at least, correct?" asked Rin. Seeing Dumbledore nod, she continued. "To that end, Shirou and Arturia must come with me. Shirou is my apprentice and I can't afford to have him miss a whole year of my tutelage since most of his magical education was half-assed until he met me."

"Rin…" Shirou grimaced. "I wasn't THAT bad… was it?"

"Oh yes you were," Rin snickered. "Also, Arturia is my…assistant and she's been a monumental help since you no doubt know that learning, researching and consequently teaching can sometimes lead to quite the clutter."

"Indeed, that it does," Dumbledore chuckled, having been subject to that affliction quite a few times in his long life. "Hogwarts can easily house yourself and your associates. I assume this means you will be accepting the position?"

"So long as those conditions are met, I have no objections," Rin nodded.

"Marvellous," Dumbledore smiled, relief written all over his face. "Well then, shall we discuss the details?"

Much tea and crumpets were shared as the discussion continued.

**Malfoy Mannor**

The mood was dark once more on the mannor, more so than before… it had a dangerous tone now…

One of silence.

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix "so, you withdrew" he said with a indifferent sounding tone, however to those who knew him well, they could tell he was 'disappointed' to say the least.

"It wasn't my fault!" Bellatrix defended herself. "My cowardly servant decided to leave"

She and Lancer had gotten into an argument before Bellatrix was summoned to face Voldermort. Between the two of them, Lancer was actually the smart and sane one since he knew more about battle than she did.

He didn't have much respect for these Death Eaters who hid their faces and killed with only magic. He preferred to fight his enemies honourably, face-to-face, and let them know who they were facing. He hated to withdraw but he needed his Master alive so he could have a chance at the Holy Grail.

He was her Servant, but that didn't mean he was a slave.

"You seem to forget… _master_" he said with the last part with as much sarcasm as he could muster "but there was another master, as well as an accomplished magus and a fine warrior, once they got their wits about, they would have selected to ignore me and target you… you had enough trouble with a single magus as it was" Lancer said

"YOU….!" Bellatrix growled in anger.

"Does the truth hurt, sister-in law?" Lucius said with a smirk as he couldn't resist a dig on her misery.

"Lucius" she growled in anger.

"Enough" Voldemort said as all of them silenced, he didn't even have to raise his voice to get that effect.

Despite what Bellatrix had tried to do to make herself look better, Tom Riddle has been able to see everything using his legilimency allowed him to read her mind like an open book. He saw the foreign women actually casting wandlessly against Bella, how sloppily the crazy witch was fighting her, obviously getting overconfident with her own abilities. He also managed to catch glimpses of Lancer's battle with the redheaded boy who could have passed off as a Weasley and the blonde slip of a girl that Lancer considered more worthy of his attention. 

"Am I to assume that the woman in blue was the missing Caster?" Voldemort said

"She claims she is not, but servants are able to recognize one another," Lancer replied as he noticed Voldemort had been talking to him. "She must be Caster to be able to render her own sword invisible. Swords are made to attack things and slash them, not render them invisible so I doubt the magic shielding her blade came from the weapon."

"I see," Voldemort nodded. He didn't quite see the allure of wielding a sword, but one didn't become legendary by being predictable. Godric Gryffindor himself wielded a sword during his lifetime despite being a powerful wizard. "So all of the playing pieces are on the board then. Berserker, Lancer, Assassin, Rider, Caster, Archer, and Saber. The seven have been confirmed. Now all we must do is crush the three who stand against us."

"And then nothing will stand in the way of your glory," Bellatrix giggled deviously.

Voldemort sneered as he saw his plans growing closer to completion. He would need time to win this Grail War…

But time was something he had plenty of with this shaping out like this.

Since Harry now had a servant it only meant one thing.

He, and only **HE**, would be the one to finally rid himself of the boy, using the servant or not.

Chapter end

Servants Stats

Name: Unknown

Class: Berserker

Alignment: True Neutral

Master: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)

Noble Phantasm: Unknown

Strenght: A

Agility: D

Mana: E

Luck: D

Endurance: EX

Class Skill:

Mad Enhancement: A

Rank up for parameters, but most of one's reason is robbed. Due undergoing consciousness equalization with the Master, one has become a more mechanical Servant. However this servant is able to have SOME ability of speech, regardless his Mad Enhancement.

Personal Skill:

The Honor of Being Oppressed:

Servant is treated with Magecraft-like techniques; the prana consumption necessary is reduced to 1/4 of normal. His fighting spirit flares up the more he is hurt, leading him to draw out all his concealed strength. Rather, he can't get serious unless he is hurt. "By bearing and overcoming all the pain given by the enemy, said enemy is completely surpassed and victory is attained"

Servants Stats

Name: Unknown

Class: Assassin

Alignment: lawful evil

Master: Lucius Malfoy

Noble Phantasm: Unknown

Strenght: E

Agility: C

Mana: A

Luck: A

Endurance: D

Class Skill:

Unknown

Personal Skill:

Unknown

Servants Stats

Name: Unknown

Class: Lancer

Alignment: lawful Neutral

Master: Bellatrix Lestrange

Noble Phantasm: Unknown

Strenght: A

Agility: B

Mana: B

Luck: C

Endurance: C

Class Skill:

Magic Resistance: C: Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

Personal Skill:

Battle Continuation: A: Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

Instinct: B: Makes it possible for the person to be able to anticipate an attack and see openings thanks to many years of experience that allowed to refine this skill in life.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter: Bellum of Mos

Chapter 6: Terminus of estas dies

_I saw a dream that night… a dream of both beauty and courage… and ugliness and treason…_

_As I followed into the halls of what seemed to be a beautiful place… it was grand and big in circular shape… it was a coliseum of sorts._

_A person dressed in red came… I immediately recognized that person._

_She was wearing golden sandals, shin guards, she was wearing a red cape of sorts as she entered the coliseum, she had a serious face as she held a short sword._

_She took her cape and plunged the sword into the ground as the gates in front opened to release a beast of sorts._

_She then smirked_

"_UHNN! WITH THIS I SHALL SHOW THAT I BELONG TO THE PANTHEONS OF THE GOD'S! I SHALL MATCH HERAKLES KILLING OF THE LION WITH MY OWN BARE HEANDS! I WHO IS CLAIMED AS THE FLOWER OF OLYMPIA!" Saber said as the crowd looked with both either contempt or skepticism._

_The Lion came… Saber, unlike any other rational person laughed as she charged straight into danger… she grabbed the lion by the neck and then…_

**Real world**

Harry Potter woke up… what on earth had he had seen…

What did that mean… and more importantly… why did she took off her clothes?

Harry's face was red… he needed to sleep a bit more… but he was feeling a bit hot under the collar… he want to the bathroom and threw some water into his face.

As he walked he noticed Saber standing guard by the door.

"Saber?" Harry said in a hushed tone least he woke up the rest of them…

"Ah… master?" is something wrong?" she asked

"No…. or rather, what are you doing still awake?" Harry said trying to hide his flustering feelings.

"As a servant I require no sleep… is best this way… I can now finally do some of my other work… ah, now I have a lot of time to work on my art as it is… but master, you are still only human, you should go and rest, praetor" she said as she nodded sagely.

Harry sighed… he couldn't sleep… especially after what he had seen in his dreams…

But why did he saw Saber? He understood (somewhat) his connection with Voldemort… but with Saber? He didn't have anything that could be remotely considered a link, except that she needed his magic power to fuel her corporeal existence.

He pushed those thoughts aside; he needed to concentrate at what laid ahead, his 'interview' with the magical law, and what his sentence could be… right now he also had his thoughts on his new year at school and the reason why Dumbledore been avoiding him.

As he walked around he saw Archer practicing with his skills as he shoot arrows into the sky and then he shoot the arrows with another arrow to change the direction and hit an apple to the left where he shot, behind a tree.

While Caster was inside what seemed to be a small tend of sort, however there was an odd feeling coming from inside, however sleep was stronger than his curiosity for once and returned to his room.

After a few hours of his regular sleep and thankfully no nude Saber dreams… he woke up… 4 hours later, he was woken up by the smell of breakfast.

Harry then woke up… and slowly nudged Ron "Hey, Ron… wake up, breakfast is almost ready" Harry said.

"Zxxxt… uhmmm… alright… just… five more minutes…" he said as he snored a bit.

"hohoho… don't worry gojushin-sama's friend, I will wake him up" she said with happy grin.

She then laid on top of Ron… rose her hand up

"Wakey wakey!" she yelled as she threw a paper charm of sorts and water came down.

"Zxxttt…. AAAAH!" Ron yelled as cold icy water rained down hard on him.

"C-C-C-CASTER! WHAT THE-?" Ron mumbled as he gasped for air.

"hahahha! gojushin-sama is so funny!" Caster said as she laughed, her tail wagging left and right.

Harry sighed, oh well it WAS kinda funny to see Ron wake up like that.

Ron was furious as Caster continued to laugh.

He went to the bathroom to change as Harry had done a few minutes ago and then they walked the way down to the kitchen as they were meet half way, as she was asked to come and wake them up.

"Hey Ginny morning" Harry said as he yawned a bit.

"Morning sis" Ron said

"GOOD MORNING sister-in law!" Caster said as Ron sighed in defeat… Ginny giggled at his expense, this was going on for a while, to be honest Ron's mother had been both shocked and horrified and had tried to prevent anything from happening, but failed miserably as Caster either broke trough her wards and magics, or simply astralised and phased by them. She had LONG since tired.

They had a great breakfast as the servants where talking and the challenging looks had decreased in intensity, well… not from Caster, she never had one to begun with. She was more of an airhead sometimes, but bubbly and cheerful.

Then after breakfast, witch they all enjoyed ("I don't care if you don't have to eat… mum will have kittens if you don't eat… trust me… is for the best." Ron said to the servants)

The servants enjoyed the food (Tough Caster liked her meat to be… raw… literally)

They where all getting used to them… tough the older females (Mainly Molly), where shocked when they saw Saber's outfit.

"B-but… that dress… is see trough! *gasp* even your rear is half exposed" Molly said

"fool! Is not see-trough…" she said as she fapped her dress a bit "I am allowing people to see" Saber said "There is nothing in my body that should shame me after all, besides… is nice and cool"

At this comment most of the females where crying inside, wishing they had such confidence in themselves.

After breakfast Caster and the other girls went back to their room as Archer was still countering the twin's pranks.

Then Mrs. Weasly asked them to clean the drawing room so it could be of use at a later time.

**Drawing room in the Black's Mannor **

Whilst Harry and Saber were having their talk, Ginny, Hermione, Caster and Archer were busy in the drawing room yet again. It was mostly clean save for some pieces of furniture and a bunch of items which seemed to have a variety of enchantments on them which Archer and Saber reported they would destroy last. They were worried about recoil from a possible explosion that an obviously heavily enchanted item might cause. Being nigh immune to magic or at least highly resistant to it, Saber and Archer would just shrug off any retaliation the items may try, while Caster disabled them with her own brand of magic.

Archer was taking the few smaller objects such as a jewelry box, a necklace, or ring and smashing it with his bow. Hermione was taking a few tomes off of the remaining dusty shelves before cleaning them off. The ones she found interesting she would set aside for reading later. The rest she would leave in a pile to replace when the shelf was cleaned off. Ginny was tackling the few chairs left that had fabric on them in attempts to get the dust and doxy droppings out. Fred and George had dragged Ron somewhere for a moment since they needed his help with something. Harry and Saber were still back in the kitchen, talking about whatever Saber needed to say.

To pass the time, the girls were discussing the kinds of magic that Hermione had used to summon Archer. It was an ongoing subject of conversation between the pair since Ginny hadn't heard of the kinds of summoning which Hermione had been reading up about. She also didn't have any idea that an organization like the Magus Association actually existed. For once, she found herself drawn into one of Hermione's educational explanations as the bushy-haired girl explained what she knew about the kind of magic connected to Archer's summoning.

"So…those books said that you can actually cast magic with something else besides a wand?" asked Ginny. "I mean, I've heard of wandless magic and such, but to use something else entirely?"

"According to the book I found, it's possible," Hermione answered, checking the title of a particularly thick book. "The Magus Association seems to practice casting certain spells or storing magical power through ordinary objects. Rings, daggers, jewels, just about anything. There were even mentions of wizards who have had magical focus in muggle guns or a large quantity of mercury."

"But how?" asked Ginny in sheer confusion.

"Unfortunately the book I have didn't go into it," Hermione sighed. "The only reason I managed to figure it out is because the book liked to mention various people, both famous and infamous and how their magic was known to work."

"Think we can learn about that?" asked Ginny.

"Not at Hogwarts," Hermione sighed. "The Ministry and the Association don't like each other very much. The Association is constantly pushing magic forward, trying to use it in new ways that no one has seen before. Researching, developing, and all sorts of experiments to see what might be possible."

"So what's wrong with that?" wondered the redhead.

"Because apparently it's not what Merlin would do," the brunette replied, stacking more books. "Since the Magus Association associates with the muggle world, keeps track of everything in both magic and science, and experiments in new and strange ways of magic that Merlin wasn't known to do, the Magus Association are considered heretics by the Ministry and like things they don't like in recent days, pretend it doesn't exist if they can help it."

"Then why does the Association not like the Ministry?" asked Ginny.

"Well, likely because they consider the Ministry to ignorant of the world at large, hiding its own little world and living with somewhat backwater ideals," Hermione answered with no small amount of depression. "I can only assume that the likes of Voldemort, Malfoy, and people who share their ideals don't paint the best picture of us. The people in power care so much about keeping their blood purely magical…well, you saw Sirus' family tree."

"No kidding," Ginny shivered, glancing at the large picture of Sirius' family and relations. The mural was certainly artistic enough save for the faces that were blasted out, but the all of the names in it belonged to people related to all of the pureblood families. Ginny even found her own family tree connected to Sirius'. She really didn't think that having that few families intermarrying and breeding together would be healthy in the long term. "So the Magus Association doesn't care about blood purity?"

"Well, I think they care more about bloodlines," Hermione answered. "The books I have keep prominently talking about various figures and who they're descended from. They care more about making bloodlines stronger, making their magic more powerful. Of course just how much of their family are magi seems to count for a lot, but also how powerful the members are magically. I think the difference is that with the Ministry, just having all magical bloodlines is all that is needed. For the Magus Association, you need to have powerful magi as ancestors to be able to brag about it."

"So people like Malfoy wouldn't cut it on money alone?" Ginny grinned.

"Well, money does seems to certainly help in anything, but ability seems to count for just as much," Hermione snickered. She could just imagine Draco Malfoy demanding his respect and authority like he did at Hogwarts from someone at the Magus Association, throwing around his father's name like always, only for the magi there to give him the boot because likely no one from the Association had heard of the Malfoys save for perhaps Lucius who served Voldemort. That kind of reputation didn't quite open doors with people who weren't corrupt. His gold might get him so far, but eventually they would tire of him and his mediocre skills and do something about him. Hermione only wished she could see such a thing.

"Still, that book sounds like it might be interesting," Ginny snickered, just picturing the spoiled Malfoy scion getting his butt kicked by the Magus Association because he annoyed them so damn much. If it weren't for who is father was, someone would have hexed him long ago. Unfortunately, when you're related to someone high in the Ministry hierarchy it tends to give you a fair amount of leeway with others. Draco Malfoy knew how to use that to avoid getting in trouble.

"I'll lend it to you sometime," Hermione nodded with a smile. "Now let's get back to this so we have a little bit of spare time for ourselves."

"I like the sound of that!" Archer grinned. "Maybe I can finally convince that woman the joys of roasting over a pit. Barbaric she says? The only thing barbaric about pork roasted slowly and with the right seasonings is how people lunge for it!" Archer said

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny giggled. However, they were interrupted by a pair of owls which swooped into the room via an open window. They were tawny and brown, which neither girl recognized immediately as belonging to one of their friends. Archer merely eyed the bird as it came to a stop on a table, holding out its leg expectantly.

Hermione set down the books she was tending to and walked up to the owl staring at her. Untying the parcel, she took a brown parchment letter which was sealed by wax and made in the image of a familiar school seal.

"Ah, the booklists," Hermione sighed with relief. "I was getting worried."

"About time," Ginny commented, trying to coax the letter away from the owl looking at her. It took some doing since the owl wanted to be lifted up before Ginny was allowed to take the letter off. Still, she managed it before sending the owl away with a flutter of wings. Soon she was focused completely on her letter and wondering about what things she would need for the upcoming year.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how you magi use owls to mail each other," Archer sighed, shaking his head, Caster was looking at the owl as it looked at her… then it flew to her hair and nested between her ears as she giggled at this. "I mean, it seems bloody complicated to train those owls to the point that they can pinpoint where the person they're supposed to drop the letter off to is almost every time. On the other hand, it's more reliable to use birds than couriers."

"It's not as hard as you think," Hermione commented, working her letter open. "Owls are very intelligent birds already so it isn't too hard for them to take to carrying letters. I'm not quite sure how they know where to find the person they are meant to deliver too. Come to think of it, I was always curious about it…"

"Come back to the present Master," Archer snickered, recognizing when Hermione was going into one of her bids for knowledge. The word 'Master' certainly brought Hermione back to her senses as she glared at the bowman, but only received another snicker and a smirk in response.

Hermione decided that another argument about the M-word would just serve to amuse the green-clad man. Instead, she finished undoing the seal on the parchment envelope. Ginny was already reading her own letter as the bushy-haired girl looked over her own.

"Aside from the Standard Book of Spells I've got a book called The Apprentice's Guide to Cursed and Enchanted Artefacts and one called Magecraft of the Modern World," Ginny reported from her list. "Other than that, everything's the same."

"I have one called Duellists of the Ages along with those," Hermione reported. "I don't think I've ever seen these titles in Flourish and Blo-" Her words were cut off as while she was looking through the paper, something rustled from inside the envelope which the letter had been found in. It wasn't particularly heavy and if it weren't for the flash of gold and red which made it so eye-catching, she wouldn't have noticed it likely until long after the letter had been read and reread in her usual bid to see if there was a detail she missed. Her heart pounded as she picked up the badge, revealing a majestic P on top of the Gryffindor lion. Hermione easily recalled seeing such a badge on the robes of Ron's older brother Percy…who was a Prefect.

Hermione's squeal echoed through the entire mansion. Ginny and Archer both grimaced at being so close to ground zero of the cry… Caster had it worst… her ears being of a fox and in such proximity to the sound….

"Ugggh…waaa" she said as she swayed left and right as her sense of balance had been disrupted by Hermione's high pitched squeal of joy

"I've discovered my Master's devastating power," Archer grimaced as he rubbed his ears.

"He…help… the room… the room… it's spinning… spinning, round and round" Caster said as she waved around trying to get her bearings, her eyes had begun swirls as she walked with the grace of a drunkard, Archer sighed but helped Caster to a chair.

"I don't believe it! This is incredible! Oh this is downright wonderful!" Hermione cried as she clutched the badge, her letter forgotten in her hand for the time being. "I have to show Harry and Ron!" squealing girlishly, the bushy-haired girl dashed for the door and out into the hallways.

After a moment of silence, Ginny shook her head and sighed, "I don't know why I feel surprised. We all knew she'd be made Prefect eventually."

Archer couldn't help but laugh, while poor Caster was recuperating her sense of balance… and hearing.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned.

Whereas the girls were in fits of happiness to various degrees, the boys certainly were not. Harry and Ron had just received their Hogwarts letters much like Hermione and Ginny did. Opening them, they looked over the contents with Saber reading over Harry's shoulder. Of course, Fred and George chose that moment to enter via apparition (feather-free… fortunately) just to see what their little brother would have to deal with in the upcoming year. As Ron went through his letter though, he discovered a certain badge which made his face go pale.

"Get out!" Fred cried out, snatching the badge from his brother. "You? A Prefect? It must be a joke!"

George took the badge next, "We always figured it would be Harry." The Weasley twin glanced at the black-haired boy. "I mean, with all of the things you've done for Hogwarts and us, we figured you'd be a shoo-in!" His tone of voice reflected that he wanted to believe that the whole idea of Ron becoming a Prefect was a big practical joke. However, no one was laughing and no one was saying otherwise.

"Must have caused too much trouble I guess," Fred suggested.

"At least he has one of his priorities straight," George agreed.

"Mum's going to be unbearable," the first twin groaned, remembering just how awful their mother was when Bill and then Percy were selected to be a Prefect. Now that a third son was selected for the position, her excitement and squealing over the event would grate on all of the Weasley children.

Harry wasn't too sure what to say about the situation. On one hand, he was pleased that Ron was chosen to be a Prefect, which was something to be proud of and certainly a good thing to celebrate. On the other hand, Harry felt the beginnings of jealousy seeping into him. He had been helping the school out ever since he had arrived in his first year. He had done things most children his age wouldn't dream of doing such as protecting the Sorcerer's Stone, stopping that Basilisk, rescuing Sirius from the Dementors, and even taking part in and winning the Triwizard Tournament. It felt like Dumbledore had just pushed aside everything he had done as nothing special. Oh sure, Ron was a big help in many of those situations and he understood why the redhead was considered and eventually selected for the position in a way.

"I assume this 'Prefect' position is important?" asked Saber.

"Pretty much…yeah," Ron nodded, absently noting Saber's question.

"They're the representatives of the teachers while in school," Harry explained. "Hogwarts is a very big place and the teachers can't really keep an eye on everything even if they can use magic. So they select students to represent them. They have the ability to deduct points and assign detentions like a teacher would. Basically, they're the authority while no one else is around."

"I see, sort of like a Ordo in Rome of youre" Saber said.

"Yeah, something like that… we've gotten in a spot of trouble or two with them," Fred nodded. "Now it seems our little brother will follow that proud, proud legacy, he spoke imperiously, but then turned to Harry and pressed the badge to his shirt where it would rest on his Hogwarts robes. "Still think it would look better on Harry though."

"Mnn," Harry sighed, snatching the badge from Fred's hand. Just feeling it in his hands made the reality all the more clear that the badge wasn't his and was instead in Ron's possession. Now he was sure that he was feeling jealousy over the situation.

The group's disbelief was suspended when the doors to the room burst open with Hermione charging in, looking even frizzier than ever before. She had her envelope in her hand and a second Prefect badge in her hand. She was obviously excited about having it, judging by her gasping breath, "Did you…have you?"

Her eyes landed on the badge in Harry's hand, eliciting a squeal.

"I knew it!" she cried out, raising her own Prefect badge for the others to see. "Me too Harry! Me too!"

"Wha-?No, no!" Harry quickly denied, shoving the badge back into Ron's grasp. "It's Ron's badge! Not mine!"

"EH? Ron?" Hermione gaped, not for a moment hiding her utter disbelief in Ron of all people being selected as a Prefect. His history with respecting the rules… "Are you…I mean, are you sure? Ron?"

"Hey," Ron huffed, holding up his Hogwarts letter. "It's my name on the notice. It came out of the envelope given to me.

"Oh! I mean…" Hermione gasped, recovering herself from her shock. "It's just…shocking! Well done Ron."

"If you think it's shocking, try guessing our surprise," snickered George.

"Everyone!" the voice of Mrs. Weasley called out before the woman herself entered the room with an armload of freshly cleaned and folded robes for Harry and Ron. "Ginny just told me that the letters have arrived. If you give them to me I can stop by Diagon Alley and get you everything you need while the rest of you get your trunks packed. Ron, you need new pajamas. They're getting a little too short on the arms and legs. Is there any specific color you'd like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his new badge," Fred spoke up, resigning himself to the inevitable.

"His new **Prefect's badge**" George added, apparently agreeing with his brother.

"Okay, I'll…what?" Mrs. Weasley blinked, her list of domestic chores being stopped cold by the news that one of her children had become a Prefect once again.

'Damn youuuu!' Ron groaned as he raised his new badge to show to his mother, revealing all of the enthusiasm of a man who was being guided to the execution chamber.

Molly Weasley's cry of delight easily outstripped Hermione's.

"MOH! ENOUGH WITH THE HIGH PITCHED SQUEALS!" Caster yelled as she fortunately covered her ears, but still had a bit of pain form how high this one was.

**Malfoy Manor**

Voldemort was once again in conference with his three Death Eaters Lars, Bellatrix, and Lucius. With them were their Servants. Berserker was at Voldemort's side like always whilst Rider, Lancer, and Assassin were at the far wall as was their preference since they did not like their current Masters at all. With their discovery of Harry Potter being counted among the opposing Masters and seeing who they thought was Caster fighting them in Diagon Alley, the group formed plans around just how they were going to eliminate the competition and claim the Grail for themselves.

"It seems, my Death Eaters that thus far our search for the other Masters has been turning up nothing," Voldemort hissed in displeasure. Berserker's insane scowl grew deeper as he felt his Master's aggravation. "Will any of you be capable of explaining this?"

"My contacts in the Ministry have turned up nothing, my lord," Lucius spoke. "None of the investigators seem to have any sort of information on who the two wizards who fought against Bellatrix and Lancer are. I believe they have to be muggleborn and thus the Ministry doesn't keep a close eye on them."

"As expected of their foolishness, letting filth wander around freely," Bellatrix hissed.

"Then **you** have an idea, my dear Bella?" asked Voldemort, turning on his trusted minion expectedly.

The Lestrange woman snapped to attention and bowed her head deeper to her lord and master, "Uh…no master." That in itself was no grand surprise since Bellatrix was not known for being the investigative kind of person. Getting information from an unwilling subject she could do, but go out and find it? It was not exactly her specialty.

"I thought as much," Voldemort growled. "And then there is Potter. Not only is he involved in this war, but he has Saber on his side. Likely Archer belongs to one of his little friends as well. Since neither of them have been found nor killed, I assume that they are still alive and well." his serpentine eyes narrowed as he thought of the only one responsible for the boy's vanishing act. "Blast Dumbledore and his protections."

Voldemort knew he had to be wary of Potter. Not because he feared the brat. Lord Voldemort feared nothing. However, that blasted prophecy stated that Potter would have a power that the Dark Lord didn't. A power which could defeat him and destroy everything he worked for. He wondered if that power was the Holy Grail, and if it was then it would make it much more important that the boy be killed. Not that it was an easy task in the past and would no doubt be harder now that he had the likes of Saber protecting him. Add on the ridiculous amounts of protection which Dumbledore would be using to keep the boy out of his sights and the problem became that much more demanding.

"Can we simply send our Servants to that school and attack?" asked Lucius.

"Perhaps, but that would mean we would have to travel with out Servants and all of us would stick out. The master must remain hidden for now, I am from the Magus Association and would stand out, Bellatrix is supposed to still be in Azkaban, and while you are on the Board of Governors you would still need an official reason to explain your presence," Shinji interjected, he had learned to become a more rational master since his last war, he would not do any of the past mistakes anymore. Distance wasn't really an issue between Masters and their Servants, but it was usually good common sense for the Masters to keep an eye out during battles between the Heroic Spirits. Strategy wise, it would allow the Masters to see the battles from a different perspective and render aid when appropriate or spot things which their Servants would not. In the case of the current Rider, Lancer, Berserker, and Assassin though, it was to make sure they obeyed their orders and didn't to anything to jeopardize their plans.

"Then how do you suggest we strike at the boy, heretic!" Bellatrix snapped venomously.

"That… I actually have a plan for," Shinji spat back, a smug grin overcoming his face.

"We are listening, Young Matou," Voldemort frowned.

"It is a well-known fact that the Command Spells can be transferred from one person to another," Shinji explained as he had a smirk and was radiating a sense of superiority. "The simplest way to strike at Potter in the school would be to have one of the students who are dedicated to our cause take command of one of the Servants and follow our instructions to strike at the boy."

"You expect us to simply give up our positions as participants in the Holy Grail War?" asked Lucius with a frown.

"With people such as us, I doubted as much," Shinji rolled his eyes. "However, during the Fourth Grail War, a magus known as Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi managed to manipulate the bond between Master and Servant so that he held the Command Spells while his fiancée supplied the power to keep his Servant in this world."

"What is it that you are suggesting then?" wondered Voldemort.

"Among the other materials I managed to…acquire for my Forced Heaven's Feel Ritual, I also took what information I could about the Holy Grail War and anything odd which had occurred during its history to try and predict how the Grail would react," Shinji explained. "I found Kayneth's notes on the subject and his theory about splitting the responsibilities of a Master between two people. Using it, I can confidentially say that I can take our Command Spells and place them on someone else, but let us remain the ones who power the Servant. That way when the task is complete, it will be a simple task to simply return the Command Spells to us."

"A bold statement to make," the Dark Lord commented. "I trust you will be able to deliver what you promise?"

"Certainly," Shinji answered, confidence brimming in his voice as he looked at Zouken Matou, his grandfather,

Voldemort began to smile, "Good. Then let us find a suitable candidate, shall we?"

**Black's Mannor**

There was a celebration for Ron and Hermione's new status upgrade, all of them where celebrating… all of them joyous, only one was wearing a mask as they partied.

Saber noted this but said nothing until they all had their fill.

"Master, are you feeling alright, I could tell something was off about you" Saber said.

"Really? Was I that obious?" Harry asked

"Uhmmu, it is unbecoming of a man to try to use masks to hide his feelings, besides, to try such a thing to one such as me is nigh foolish for I have experimented the worst of masks from the worst of people" Saber said puffing her chest in pride.

"Do you think of me as arrogant, thinking I deserve it?" Harry asked

"Ummu, certainly is arrogant to think such a thing… however, because I taken into consideration who you are and how you think… I think you aren't… if you wanted that position to cement power that I would have said as much, however you where looking forward to use that position to protect your fellow students… a noble sentiment that is unbecoming of person who is arrogant… so, no praetor, I don't believe you are being arrogant, you are just wounded that you have not been recognized" Saber said.

"You really think so?" Harry asked.

"Of course, you are a man, as such it is only natural that you wish your exploits to be known… especially ones such as yours" Saber said.

"Kinda like when you tried to kill that lion bear-handed, right?" Harry asked

"Uhmmu, exactly like that" she said as she nodded absent mindedly.

Then she realized what her master had just said.

"Praetor… I think we need to talk most urgently" Saber said.

Harry felt shivers up his spine; this was the first time she ever talked in such a cold and calculating voice.

At that moment, he never had wished more than ever that Voldemort was here with his own army.

**A few minutes later at a abandoned room in the Black's mannor**

"Praetor, what made you say such a ting all of the sudden?" Saber asked as she sat down, her legs crossed, she looked like a ruler would when talking to someone beneath her station, all business and to the point.

For some reason he sat on his knees and completely straight.

"I… I had a dream last night" Harry said as Saber then rose her hand to stop Harry.

"Uhmmmu… I think I understand the situation now, Praetor, I must firs apologize for my lapse of judgment… What you are experiencing now is what we call the dream cycle, and what you saw was a part of my life" Saber said

"Your life?" Harry said.

"Yeah… my legend of my public strangling of a lion, while nude, was not surpassed as of yet"

Wait a sec. Did I just heard what I think I heard?

The lion is fine.

The killing, that's cool too

But wasn't there something indecent sandwiched in there…?

Saber must have noticed my look on my face "Wh-why are you looking at me as if I were some deranged child?" She asked "Lion! Nude! Strangling! You hold the lion's head under your arm like so and then… snap!" she said as she went trough the motions.

She snapped its neck? She snapped a **lion's** neck? My **Saber**, with her lithe, slender body… snapped the steely neck of a lion? And we're talking about BEFORE she became a Legendary Soul… right?

Somehow Saber blushed a bit and looked sideways "I-I made it faint! This is victory enough against a lion! Seeing as it's bones where rather…solid" she said

Saber had started bombastically, then trails into silent… thank god she is not some kind of lion decapitator… just some sort of ancient pro-wrestler.

"What is this pro-wrestler you speak of? I was merely re-enacting the exploits of Heracles! I wished to prove I was as mighty as he! But… for some reason, my citizens were unimpressed" she said

Saber's shoulder slump at the unpleasant memory.

But really… wow… what a megalomaniac person she must been, to view Heracles as a rival.

"Anyways… master, you should be weary of talking about what you see in your dreams about me… for it could lead to people finding my true identity and thus my ace in the hole would be revealed, uhmmu! You must be weary as people might have familiars searching for us even as we speak" Saber said

Harry nodded; he would watch himself from now on.

"Anyways, I do not fault you on this, praetor… it was my mistake for not preparing you for this inevitability" Saber said "Uhmmu, this was my own fault, I shall reflect on my actions" she said with a nod.

With that they exited.

"Master… do not worry… if you ever need someone to confide on things you cannot with others know this… I shall always be by your side… Uhmmu! Trust your servant to help you guide you trough these dark times that lay ahead" She said as she patted his head.

It felt nice… having someone caring for me, being honest to me… it was a rather welcome change… having another one who cared for me, but hid things… things that could help me survive.

No point on over thinking things.

Saber was a person I could trust… she knew my life, and in my dreams I was able to see hers… I asked them

"Saber… might I know your name?" Harry asked

"Uhmm… why I would like to say it, at the moment, it would be unwise… you have to prove to me that you are indeed worthy and capable of handling my name… for with my name comes power" she said.

I understood, I was a total newbie, as well as Ron and Hermione, they might have their own problems with the servants, but it was understandable… after all those 2 other servants are potential enemies in the near future, but for now where uneasy allies.

But allies nonetheless.

"Let's go back… Saber" Harry said.

"Praetor… yes, let's go" Saber said with a nod and a smile.

**Kings Cross Station-September 1st**

"Get a move on Shirou! I don't want to miss the train!" A girl in red said

"Yes Rin." Said a boy with a raglan shirt and jeans as he was pulling many baggage trough the train station

Moving through the regular masses of people were a particular trio of people whom stood out in their own ways, but remained rather unnoticed save for a second glance. A girl in red with two ponytails, a second girl who walked like nobility despite her slight frame and plain dress, and a red-haired young man who seemed to be carrying enough luggage on a trolley for three people. Rin was of course in the lead, guiding both Arturia and Shirou towards the platform in which they needed to find in order to travel to their new place of employment. Arturia, while a native from Britain's past, followed Rin's lead since she wasn't quite experienced with the public transport system nor to the new layout of this place which has not existed during her lifetime. Shirou meanwhile was delegated to luggage duty since Rin was being their guide and he really didn't want to have to trouble Arturia with something like this, especially when her gaze was being pulled towards all of the sights to see in the train station.

In the days since accepting her new position as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher of Hogwarts, Rin had prepared herself most diligently for the role despite her initial reluctance. She wrote up numerous lesson plans, a luxury she didn't usually have when she became Shirou's teacher. She wrote out her entire curriculum and presented it to Dumbledore for his approval, which seemed to delight the venerable headmaster on her desire to do her absolute best. She selected some of the best books which were available to students in Clock Tower as part of her course material and had read through them herself before making her choice. She had even gone so far as to write in Shirou and Arturia's specialty in combating evil with their own unique talents so they could call themselves assistants rather than freeloaders. Despite knowing she would be losing out on a whole year with Clock Tower, Rin was determined to get the most out of her new position as well as see what she could learn from the famous school herself.

Dumbledore had offered to let the trio arrive with the help of floo powder, but their residence did not have a fireplace to begin with and Rin wanted to see if she could get a feel on the kinds of children she would have to deal with once the school year started so she volunteered to let the group take the train to Hogwarts.

"So the platform we will depart from is called Nine and…Three Quarters?" asked Arturia, some curiosity in her voice.

"Ridiculous name, I know but that's the platform which we need to get to," Rin nodded.

"Dumbledore said we can find it between platforms Nine and Ten."

"Just how on Earth did they manage to hide a train platform between two other platforms?" asked Shirou in fascination.

"From what I read on the place, there is actually some space between the two," Rin answered, absently checking the platform numbers. "What they did was create a Bounded Field between the two before enlarging the space between into an area wide enough build another platform complete with a train. The barrier allows the space to exist without overflowing into the rest of the station. Everything else is hidden under illusionary magic that makes sure normal people don't notice."

"Sort of like how Caster created her territory at Ryuudou Shrine?" asked Shirou.

"I suppose it's similar in a way, but a whole lot smaller, nowhere near as powerful, and certainly not unrestricted like her territory had been," Rin nodded before her eyes snapped down at Shirou. "And don't mention **her** again." She said with venom on her voice.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it," Shirou sighed. He didn't like mentioning the witch either, but it couldn't be avoided for the sake of the question.

The group managed to get past several groups of people, noticeably some who had odd luggage with them such as owls in cages or bundles of what appeared to be robes. It didn't take anyone who was in the know to realize that they were Hogwarts students and their families coming to board the train as well. Soon enough, Rin, Arturia, and Shirou had reached the area between platforms Nine and Ten. Rather than seeing an entry into the platform they needed, all they found was a stone divider.

"Is this where we're supposed to go?" asked Shirou.

"From what I was told," Rin nodded. "This has to be the place. I can feel the magic in the air. With so many magical students likely there already, I'm surprised you haven't already sensed it Shirou." The Tohsaka heir glanced back at her lover/apprentice. "You're the bloodhound when it comes to sensing magic like us, aren't you?"

"Well," Shirou frowned, staring at the divider. "Now that you mention it, yeah I do. It's really subtle though. Whoever put the security around this place knew what they were doing. If I wasn't looking for it, I don't think I would have even noticed, it's made so they **force** people to ignore it."

"Thus the merits of paying attention," Rin nodded. "Now come on. I don't want to be late."

Shirou subtly rolled his eyes but complied. The trio approached the barrier to see how they would be able to enter the platform. Rin eyed the secret entrance before she spoke once again, "Okay, Dumbledore's instructions said that we can just pass right through this barrier as if it wasn't there." She glanced over at Shirou. "Okay Shirou, you go first."

Both Shirou and Arturia mentally sighed at Rin's order since it was simply her way of testing the headmaster's claim without looking stupid. Shirou knew, but he didn't begrudge Rin any hard feelings. She had a lot of pride and he could always get back at her later during one of their 'prana exchange rituals' anyway by wearing her out cold, he had become THAT good.

Steeling himself, Shirou steered the cart to aim at the stone barrier. For the sake of confidence, he tried picturing the barrier not being there. Taking a breath, he pushed the cart towards the barrier without stopping. The brick wall loomed closer and the front of the cart collided with it. Rather than feel the jarring impact though, the trolley just phased through the bricks like they weren't there, allowing Shirou to follow. Coming through the opposite side, the redhead found himself on a train platform which he hadn't seen from the outside. Glancing back, the brick wall was gone in favour of an iron archway which had the sign 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters' on it.

"Sugoi," Shirou breathed. He really shouldn't have been impressed, not after all of the things he had seen in the Grail War and Clock Tower, but he was just the same.

A moment later, Rin and Arturia came through as well. The King of Knights gazed at everything in awe, once again reminded of her old advisor Merlin despite knowing that the old wizard never even heard of a train, much less touched one. It was the feeling in the air which made her think of him, much like in Diagon Alley. Rin on the other hand looked at her surroundings much like an art critic would look at a painting. She was obviously impressed with how the platform was hidden so subtly despite how elaborate and showy it appeared to be, but was trying not to show it, "Not bad."

The platform was alive with bustling activity as students and their families said their goodbyes, were boarding the train, or were just arriving with a fair amount of luggage to load up. Owls were hooting irritably at all the jostling and noise around them. Multitudes of cats were dashing around the area, poking their noses into everything. Some were even pawing at the irritable owls, which just made them shriek even louder than before. There were even some toads croaking loudly from the places where their masters kept them safe. Floo stations were ablaze with emerald fire as more wizarding families poured through with their luggage, making for a very crowded scene. At the centre of it all was a polished red and black steam engine with several cars just waiting to be filled.

"No time for gawking!" Rin barked, slapping Shirou's shoulder to catch his attention.

"We're going to sit in the first car. That's where all the Prefects and faculty can sit."

"Right," Shirou nodded, steering his cart towards the first of the ruby cars. As the trio walked, he noticed Arturia still watching everything in rapt fascination. "It's pretty cool, isn't it Saber?"

"Yes," the blonde 'king' nodded absently. "I can barely fathom the amount of magic needed to create and maintain a place such as this. The feeling I get when I see it all…it reminds me of Camelot in a way. Despite the conveniences here which my kingdom did not, I still cannot help but be reminded of it all."

"Hopefully the good memories," Shirou smiled, knowing that his lover's reign wasn't exactly a smooth or peaceful one all the time.

"Many good ones," Arturia nodded with a faint smile, looking at Shirou with obvious warmth in her eyes.

Managing to get through the crowds and reaching the first train car, the group began to unload their things. Each was laid down with their own bags (and some of Rin's) before the group boarded the train and searched for an empty compartment that they could occupy. It didn't take long since the Prefects weren't nearly as numerous as the rest of the student body of Hogwarts. Finding that empty compartment that they wanted, they quickly shuffled their luggage into the storage compartment before claiming their seats.

"So what do you think Hogwarts is like," asked Shirou, seating himself opposite of Rin and Arturia.

"It's hailed as one of the best magical schools in the country for children ranging from the ages of eleven to seventeen," Rin shrugged. "I would hope that everyone there is professional as a teacher should be."

"Do you think it would be similar to Clock Tower?" asked Arturia.

"Probably not," Rin answered. "Remember, their style of magic is completely different from ours. There's bound to be some major differences between the two."

The trio began to move through small talk as they waited for the train to set out. Naturally all three of them were rather excited about going, but for different reasons. Rin was excited since it meant she could expand her horizons and she had to admit that she was fond of teaching at this point in her life. Shirou was anticipating Hogwarts since it meant he could see how a completely different school of magic operated and maybe he could pick up a thing or two himself. Finally, Arturia was excited mainly because she wished to explore what this side of the magical world had to offer. They revered her old advisor and she was interested to see what he had influenced even centuries after his death.

Thoughts of the new Grail War hadn't even entered their minds.

It had been somewhat of a hassle for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to get to the Hogwarts Express, but they managed it. They felt somewhat crowded since so many members of the Order had seen fit to escort them, or more accurately Harry, to the train. Even Sirius had come in his animagus form to see Harry off, though he was teased by caster as she was a vulpine, Moody had dressed himself up as a porter of all things as he helped move the luggage to the train proper. It served to make Harry feel a bit crowded, but also thankful that Saber, Caster and Archer were able to astralize themselves so not to be a nuisance. Saber of course was sticking close to Harry like always while Archer hovered over Hermione like a guardian angel, while Caster was leaning on Ron not that Harry could see the green-clad redhead.

Saying hello to some of the familiar faces on the platform, the group had boarded the train and began waving to their friends and allies. The train soon let off and everyone made the last goodbyes. Among them was Sirius as he actually chased the train much like a normal dog might try. It served to raise Harry's spirits to at least have one of the remaining members of his family see him off at the Hogwarts Express.

"He really shouldn't have come with us," Hermione sighed at Sirius' display with worry. Sirius was a wanted fugitive in both magical and muggle society after all.

"Lay off Hermione," Ron sighed. "He hasn't seen daylight in months, the poor guy."

Seeing Hermione already beginning to build up steam to make her argument how Sirius was safer at Grimmauld Place, George took the opportunity to clap his hands and get their attention. "Well, can't stand here chatting all day. We've got business with Lee to attend to." With that, he and Fred disappeared down the corridor

.

"Well," Harry spoke, hefting his luggage up. "Shall we find a compartment?"

At the words, Hermione and Ron both began to fidget. That was never a good sign. Ron began trying to speak, but the words were not coming to him apparently. Hermione seemed just as reluctant to speak if the way she was biting her lip was any indication, but she managed to do it faster than Ron, "We're…well…Ron and I are supposed to report to the Prefect cart."

"Oh," Harry nodded, feeling a slight sting. "That's fine… I understand"

"I don't think we'll have to be there for the whole journey," Hermione quickly amended.

"Our letters just told us that we were supposed to receive instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "I…I suppose I'll see you later."

"Sorry mate," Ron offered weakly. "I'm not too happy about this either. Not like Percy would be. I'd rather be here with you."

"I know," Harry nodded. Ron and Hermione made small nods before taking their luggage and heading towards the front end of the train. Meanwhile Harry was just struck with an odd sense of loss. He hadn't ever travelled to Hogwarts without at least Ron before. He knew was being at least a little silly, but the train just suddenly didn't feel like the usually reassuring journey anymore.

"Come on," Ginny spoke up. "If we get a move on we can save them some spaces."

"Right," Harry nodded, grabbing Hedwig's cage and his luggage. Both he and the youngest Weasley began moving through the cars, looking for available space and found nothing. However, it didn't escape notice that while they passed, the students would begin whispering to one another while stealing glances at him. It served to remind Harry of all of the scathing articles the Prophet was writing, painting him as an attention-seeking brat. It made him begin to wonder if many of them believed it or not. Having Ginny and Saber made it feel a little better though.

It didn't stop that twisting sensation in his gut though.

"Bloody hate this," Ron grumbled as he and Hermione finally reached the front car.

"I know Ron, but we have a responsibility as Prefects to do this," Hermione sighed, clearly not liking the situation any more than her redhead friend did. "We probably won't have to do much during the trip anyway. Once the Head Boy and Girl give us our instructions then we'll just have to do a few patrols before we can meet up with Harry again."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron nodded. "Just wish I knew why I got picked anyway. Harry's done loads more stuff than me. You were a shoo-in for sure, but I think everyone in our year would be sure that Harry would have been the first choice." Ron had made it no secret in the past that he didn't hold the Prefect position in any high regard. Likely because he had to deal with his brother Percy being such a stickler for the rules and how stuck-up he could be about it. The only reasons he likely hadn't turned the position down was because he was getting a new broom out of it and if he did turn the position down then his mother likely wouldn't have let him hear the end of it.

"I'm sure there was a good reason," Hermione commented, wondering the same thing since she heard the news. "Merlin knows he has enough on his plate as it is though."

"True," Ron agreed as they passed into the front car.

As Hermione stepped across the threshold of the car, her hand suddenly lit up in a warm sensation, as Ron felt the same. Paling as she recalled the feeling before Archer, Caster and Saber began their brutal battle, she glanced down to see her remaining two Command Spells glowing bright red, lighting what few shadows there were. Gulping, she realized that another Servant was nearby. Stopping from entering the car further, she glanced at Archer whom had lost his carefree looks and had generated his bow from nowhere again.

"Archer? Is Saber nearby?"

"No," The bowman replied, crushing Hermione's hopes that Saber had decided to follow for some reason. "There's a different Servant nearby."

"Hermione?" asked Ron, noticing that his friend hadn't followed him into the car. "Is there **another one**?" Ron said with nervousness.

"Um…" Hermione began, but noticed Archer shaking his head. He didn't think Ron needed to know why she was so nervous. "I think there is another servant here" she said in a hushed tone.

"Oh… Well… that is FANTASTIC… " Ron said exasperated. "Now let's go find the bugger."

"R-right," Hermione muttered, beginning to move. She looked at Archer desperately who was already beginning to move to the other end of the train ahead of her. She silently wondered where the knight of the bow was going. As if hearing her thoughts though, he turned back to face his Master.

"I'm going to investigate the train and on top of the cars in case this Servant is trying to be sneaky," Archer spoke. "You get to Harry and get Saber to investigate the other cars. Don't act suspicious though. No one besides Harry and Ron knows you're a master. As long as you keep your Command Spells hidden then no one will be able to tell. Now get going!"

Nodding, Hermione glanced at Ron who was staring into one of the compartments. Steeling herself, she captured his attention, "Ron, I think you should have Caster look around, or have her as support for Archer."

"Right, sure," Ron nodded. "I'll meet you ahead then."

"Thanks," Hermione nodded before she turned and began heading in the opposite direction of the Prefect car. She needed to find Harry and Saber before whatever Servant was on the train decided to stop playing the stealth game and go on the assault!

Assassin cursed her Master's stupidity as she concealed herself at the very back of the train, actually compressing herself in the canopy which was placed above the door at the back of the last train car.

Her Presence Concealment would allow her to remain undetected, but it didn't do her much good if she didn't have much space to hide herself! She was lucky enough to find her hiding place as it was with all of the children running about and taking up every available space that she could have used. Of course, the imbecile hadn't considered that when he told her to make herself scarce right there in the middle of the train station.

Astralization was out of the question since she couldn't use her Presence Concealment while in that state of being and since she spotted Servants boarding the train it would be foolish to try. So she had to remain in her corporeal form and hidden within such a confining space. The space itself wasn't the problem since she had dealt with worse during her life, but Allah forbid her spoiled aristocrat of a Master have some common sense!

After the train finally began leaving the bustling city behind for the open countryside, Assassin unfolded herself from her hiding place. Landing on the metal grating of the rear section of the car, she quickly took stock of her situation. She needed to keep hidden and get back to where her Master was riding. Spotting an iron ladder which would take her to the top of the cars, she grasped the rungs and climbed up. She was still wide open, but unless someone actually looked on top of the cars then she wouldn't be spotted. Still using her Presence Concealment would prevent the Masters and possible sensitive Servants from finding her as well.

Climbing to the top, she began scaling the distance from the rear car to the front car. The wind hardly bothered her, the Protection from Wind skill she possessed allowing her to anticipate the force of the wind and adjust accordingly. Her hair brushed against her mask, but again she ignored it in favor of her objective. Crawling on all fours, she made her way towards her goal.

Rin frowned deeply as her Command Spells began to glow brightly, the gazes of Shirou and Arturia snapped to the markings as they entered their combat frames of mind.

"Another Servant… here?" Arturia frowned deeply.

"But the only ones on the train are us and the students," Shirou commented, already reaching a conclusion.

"Which means that at least one of the students is likely a Master or a Servant going to try and drain the students to supplement their power," Rin spoke, voicing the conclusion that all three had come to. Looking to her lover and co-lover, she began using her tactical mind once again. "Saber, keep an eye out in case the Servant is astalized. You don't look like a Servant right now so they may disregard you as a civilian. If you spot them, let me know."

"I'll patrol the other cars," Shirou volunteered. "If the Servant is using magic, I'll be able to hunt them down. There's only so much space on this train to use so they'll be easy to find."

"Right" Rin agreed. "I'll take the front end. Shirou will take the back and Arutia will handle the middle. Send a signal if you spot the Servant and for Kami's sake, be careful!"

"Right," the blonde and redhead nodded before they quickly exited the compartment and towards their designated positions.

"Hello Luna," the familiar face of Ginny Weasley greeted. "Is it alright if we take these seats?"

Naturally, Luna didn't mind and nodded. Smiling her thanks, Ginny entered with none other that Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter behind her. She naturally knew who the two boys were right off the bat. Neville was considered perhaps one of the clumsiest students Hogwarts ever had. The things he had broken and the number of accidents he had were quite numerous. Although, he had a growing reputation with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs associated with his love of herbology. He was quite good at it as it turned out.

Harry Potter of course needed no explanation. Everybody knew him from his exploits since his famous encounter with You-Know-Who. He had been making waves in Hogwarts ever since he arrived as well. The Heir of Slytherin fiasco, the Sirius Black incident, and even the Triwizard Tournament had all had him right in the middle of it. Recently the Daily Prophet had been on a horrendous smear campaign against him and Dumbledore for daring to suggest the Dark Lord had returned. Luna of course never read that rag since she knew that a lethal blow didn't quite mean a killing one if her mother's notes on certain subjects where true.

Luna considered herself a decent judge of character so as the boys entered and made themselves comfortable, she just stared at Harry so she could get a good reading out of him. He seemed uncomfortable, but that was a given since it was reported that he didn't like being the centre of attention despite what that Malfoy boy would say. Her own means of relaxing while she read may have had something to do with it but it didn't cross her mind. She did notice however that he was taking pains to keep his hand hidden underneath the sleeve of his rather large shirt but at the same time was fiddling with it. Odd… A nervous reflex?

"Have a good summer Luna?' asked Ginny, complete at ease in her presence.

"Yes. It was quite enjoyable," Luna replied, still staring at Harry. "You're Harry Potter," she added as almost an afterthought.

"I know I am," the bespectacled boy nodded.

Luna accepted the answer and looked to Neville, "I don't quite know who you are."

"Oh, I'm no one," Neville answered shyly.

"No you're not," Ginny admonished the older boy. " Neville Longbottom , Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but she's in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," Luna suddenly sang out. She had really just felt like it, but it was also supposed to be something to help the nervous boy feel better. She had thought that singing it out would be a bit nicer than simply saying it. The little tune was something that many Ravenclaws would say to themselves when they were bored and needed a little something to liven things up if only a little.

It only served to give her stares from the boys. That was okay though. They would get it eventually. Sooner or later they'd learn just how important it was to have a strong mind in today's learned that lesson sooner or later.

Now if only she could see why Harry was fiddling with his hand.

Archer frowned as he walked slowly to the front of the train car. Of all of the places for another Servant to show up, it had to be on a train with very little room to fight and backed with children. Either the Servant was an idiot (unlikely since stupid people never would become heroes) or the Master was an idiot who forced the Servant to just show up like this. Still, the issue remained that a Servant besides Saber was on the train and Archer very much doubted that the Master of that Servant would be as friendly with the others as Harry, Ron and Hermione were.

Reaching the front of the car with only the engine itself behind a locked door, Archer didn't let it stop him as he phased through in his astralized form. Coming through to the opposite side, he spotted the black train which had a pair of conductors inside. One was working the controls while the other looked like he was moving a steady stream of coal out of a burlap satchel and into the train's furnace just by using his wand.

'Magi can be so lazy sometimes,' the redhead sighed to himself before he looked to see if he had enough room to simply leap onto the train car roof. Glancing back at the train crew to make sure they were distracted, Archer seized the opportunity and solidified himself before leaping straight up and landing on the car roof.

"Woah!"

"Kyaah!"

Archer and Caster's outcry was how he had intended to land at the beginning of the roof, but had neglected to remember that the train was moving at the same time and had instead landed in the middle of it. Landing hard, his balance was slightly off from the winds lashing at his back. He was able to adapt quickly enough, but he wasn't used to moving at these kinds of speeds. After regaining his equilibrium, Archer readied his bow and took out one of his silver arrows, for Caster it was because the wind had pushed her … clothing up and revealed her undergarments… or rather…the lacks of them… not that she minded, she just did not like when the cold wind went up on that particular place. Notching his bow and arrow, Archer prepared himself for anything. The smoke was thick so close to the engine, stinging his eyes but he simply hunched over slightly so he could get some better breathing air.

"Okay…where are you?" Archer frowned, slowly travelling the length of the car.

"A servant is over there… I can smell her over the smoke" Caster said as her tail stood up as she realized the presence of the servant.

Emerging from the worst of the smoke, Archer noticed that there was a black mass at the opposite end of the train which was slowly getting larger. If it weren't for the fact that he wasn't in the smoke anymore and the black was against the red of the cars, it was likely he wouldn't have noticed before stepping right on top of it. With nothing to obstruct his vision and the target exposed as it was, the knight of the bow could clearly see what he was dealing with. The black skin, the lack of any kind of presence, the white skull mask, it all pointed to one Servant.

"Assassin!" Archer bellowed drawing back his arrow before letting it fly.

"So my guess was correct… uhmm… a killer loose where there are many kids… this might be troublesome, but the love of my master will guide me fast and true" Caster said

The female Assassin naturally had seen Archer and Caster when they had leaped onto the top of the train, but she had absolutely no means of concealing herself, meaning her Presence Concealment skill was going to be of no help whatsoever. Again, she cursed her Master for his idiocy in dragging her onto the train with him. She had pondered using the smoke to conceal herself but the Servant had already cleared it and spotted her advancing. Knowing she would not be able to escape without a fight, she drew her 'Darks' and prepared herself.

"Don't interfere unless needed… provide back-up in case it looks like things might go bad" Archer said.

Caster sighed.

"Make it quick Archer… if you don't finish fast I might not be able to contain myself" Caster said teasingly.

"Of course my vulpine comanion" Archer said with a smirk

Seeing the bowman, likely Archer, unleash his bolt caused her to get her feet beneath her before flipping backwards, letting the bolt penetrate the roof and wedge itself in. Landing on her feet, she saw Archer take a stronger position before notching back another arrow, this one bright green. Assassin's eyes narrowed in thought as she tried to consider her options. Archer was in an advantageous position and while she herself was no stranger to long-range combat, her skill set was more adjusted to medium to short range combat.

The green arrow flew and was quickly followed by more. Assassin cursed under her breath as she dipped and dived to avoid them. The wind was actually working in her favour since they were offsetting Archer's aim, but not enough to give her a window of opportunity. Dipping under one green arrow, she rolled to avoid a second which stuck to the car roof where her head had been. A potent stench quickly rose to her nostrils indicating that the arrow was covered with a substance, likely a poisonous one. The female Hashashin leader eyed the projectile for a second before grasping the arrow and pulling it out of the roof. Taking the point, she jabbed it into her arm, allowing the poison to leak into her blood stream. The slight pain she felt was nothing compared to the benefits she would receive from this action.

"Huh?" Archer blinked, watching Assassin's odd tactic. Did she actually stab herself with one of his poisoned arrows? Not even the craziest opponents in his lifetime had done something like that before. Something was up. "So much for the slow approach."

Drawing several more of his metal arrows, he notched one into his bow and drew back for another shot.

Meanwhile, Assassin could actually feel the poison of the green arrow pool in her veins before attacking her body. She hadn't felt this particular poison before, but now her body would remember it. Looking to Archer, she saw him preparing another arrow to fire at her. Narrowing her eyes, she charged forward towards her enemy with her daggers ready to pierce flesh. Archer welcomed the challenge by firing his arrow before quickly reloading to fire once again. Assassin tracked the attacks with her eyes, already seeing how the wind was affecting Archer's aim. He obviously wasn't used to being at such wind speeds which worked in Assassin's favour.

Dodging the first of the arrows, Assassin reached the gap between the fourth and third cars, slipping into the open space and allowing the remaining arrows to miss her. The path clear once again, she leaped up and captured the roof of the third car before pulling herself up to her feet. Taking her daggers, she threw both of them at Archer's painfully clear form. Since she had Protection from Wind, she was unaffected by the speeds and her weapons were just as unaffected. She just needed to put sufficient force behind the blows, which she had plenty of.

Archer bit back a curse as he dove to the train roof in order to avoid the daggers. How she managed to throw them hard enough to outmatch a speeding train he didn't know. Still, the longer he didn't keep shooting at her than the more time she had to reach him.

Struggling to his feet again, he drew one of his trusty red arrows. Loading it, he gazed at Assassin's approaching form, seeing that she had already reached the gap between the third and second cars. Cursing, he let the arrow fly with hopes of splattering the woman's head and eliminating her. It was not to be as the black-skinned woman leaped over the arrow, landing on the second car before continuing her advancement.

"Blast this wind!" Archer growled as he drew more metal arrows. He fired them off so rapidly it was almost as if he were a machine rather than a man. As quickly as he could fire them though, Assassin was proving to have inhumane grace and flexibility as she dipped and dived around the arrows. It was almost as if she were dancing if one were to compare her movements to anything. Were she not obviously a highly trained killer, her movements could almost be called erotic.

Doing the splits underneath one such arrow, Assassin threw another of her daggers. The shot forced Archer to dive for the side to avoid taking the attack in his head. He recovered quickly enough, but it gave Assassin the time she needed to reach the gap between the second and first cars, bringing her into her preferred combat zone. Drawing another dagger, she leaped the distance between herself and the green-clad Servant with the intent of killing him. Rearing his arm back, she prepared for the strike…

CLANG!

The dagger collided with Archer's bow. Assassin's eyes narrowed again with a nearly serpentine hiss coming out of her mouth but the fight wasn't over yet. Archer only smirked before looking to his bow, drawing the female Assassin's eyes to the same source. Loaded on the bow with the string drawn back was another of the bowman's red arrows just begging to be shot.

"This'll be painful," Archer grinned. "But it'll hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me!"

With his taunt made, Archer fired the bow once again. Like before, Assassin showed just how flexible she was by leaning backwards so deeply that her ponytail began to touch her heels. The arrow of course missed and flew wide before coming back down on the fourth car and exploded, shaking the entire train slightly. Archer cursed before backing up and drawing his own dagger. Why couldn't it ever be easy?

"You want my help now?" Caster asked

"N-no… I can take her… really I can" Archer said as he struggled a bit to get up.

Harry's nervousness over knowing there was another Servant on the train kept him fidgeting with his sleeves and looking to Saber who was standing guard at the door. Ginny and Neville had kept asking him repeatedly as to what he seemed to upset about but he kept making feeble excuses so not to worry his friends. He only wished that Saber would bloody well say something so he would know what to do about the situation.

His nervousness only grew when he heard sounds which came out as 'thunks' from the roof. Of course, no one paid them any mind but something in Harry's gut told him that it was only the beginning. Perhaps it was a survival instinct which had been carved out from surviving his relatives as well as all of the situations he got into at Hogwarts, but Harry had learned to listen to it lest he deal with critical injuries if not outright death.

The explosion which had people poking their heads out the windows to see a smoking crater on the tracks only confirmed it.

Neville became quite worried and was looking about with a pale face. Ginny had drawn her wand and was watching the corridor for anything which would even give a hint of trouble Luna seemed as untroubled by the events as she was by everything else. Harry himself feared that Archer had found the other Servant and was starting to fight him or her. He really wanted to ask Saber his opinion, but he couldn't risk exposing the black knight to more people than he already had.

The next explosion made that decision even harder to stand by.

Several students screamed and poured into the hallways. Ginny, Harry, and astralized Saber, and Neville dashing into the corridor to find several younger students running like they had the dogs of hell on their heels. Harry and Ginny dashed to the group to make sure that everyone was unharmed.

"What the bloody hell happened?" asked the female Weasley as she approached the group.

"I think some kind of bloody bomb went off!" one of the students gasped. "Took out the corner of our compartment. We could see the bloody sky through the roof!"

"I am not getting back in there!" whined a girl.

Harry and Ginny quickly tried to calm the younger students down with Neville trying to help out in his own way.

**Back on the roof**

"Well… I think is nigh time this ended, you people are too loud and there are young children in here… this fight will end… NOW" Caster said as she pulled many talismans.

"Eh?" Archer said as he saw the talismans fly.

Caster nodded at him as Archer stood still.

"Aw shit." Assassin siad

Ice, fire and lightning coursed trough Assassin's body as the talismans paralyzed her for a moment and Caster then rushed in.

"TAH!" she yelled as she grabbed her mirror and jumped, with a 360 degree turn she then slammed the mirror at Assassin.

However she was able to avoid it by mere coincidence that the wind picked up in strength blowing Caster's attack slightly off.

She took her leave as she jumped into the smoke and vanished.

Arturia had been patrolling the middle cars when she began hearing the explosions at the far end. Fearing for Shirou as well as the safety of the many children on board, she began to run towards where the commotion was occurring. She had just reached the third car when the she heard an explosion.  
>she quickly came to the conclusion that Servants had met and were now fighting on top of the train.<p>

Dashing into the gap between the second and third cars, Arturia shed her normal clothes in a flash of light for her preferred battle outfit. Gripped in her hand was Excalibur, once again shielded by the Invisible Wind. Her transformation complete, she leaped into the oncoming rain and wind before landing down on top of the train cars. The wind made her dress whip wildly, but she paid it no mind as she took in the situation.

A green Archer and a woman with a rather revealing set of garments and animal tail and ears.

"What the hell? Saber? What are you doing here?" Archer said.

"Wait! That is not saber… grrr…" Caster growled as her tail stood up "Her scent is different"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOHH!" Arturia bellowed out as she lashed out at Archer, he managed to evade most of the attack, but it ripped his cloak.

"D-Damn!" Archer said as Caster jumped in and blocked her attack of her invisible blade.

"GUUH!" Caster moaned under the power and pressure of this Saber look-alike's attack.

Archer jumped back and attack with a barrage of arrows, however this 'Saber' was good and blocked and destroyed them most if not all, and the rest she jumped back and avoided them.

"Archer… we need to get out of here, is too dangerous for us right now" Caster said as she knew that the Caster and Archer classes where not well known for their close quarters combat abilities.

"Wait!" Arturia cried, racing to reach Caster and Archer once again. The green archer didn't reply as he pulled something from his cloak… a small round object… and threw it on the ground, a powerful blast of light came out blinding Arthuria who shielded her eyes and when she managed to look around she found that her opponents where missing.

"I got to admit…" Archer said as they got to the train propper "those two brothers know how to do some nice stuff…" Archer said, as they astralised and went to their masters. "I wish I had something like that back when I was alive"

"Yeah… but… who is that?… she looks like **her**… but is not… just… who is this look alike?" Caster asked.

"This is most troubling… not to mention this is not a war proper… who knows what might happen… as far as I know there is not even an administrator for this war" Archer said

They needed answers… but for now, they had to look for the missing Assassin.

**Undisclosed location, not far away**

There was a man in red stared into the scenery as a woman with long braided hair in a tail was standing next to him, her hair flowing along with the gentle breeze, she looked a the scenery with tenderness.

The man sighed and then smirked.

"It seems I might get a second chance… I put my hopes before on the first… but to have another shot… whell… it might be that Akasha might be favoring me… or pitying me, or perhaps both… who knows… all I know is that I will finish him" the man in red said.

"Mah, Archer-kun, you must forgive and forget, such emotions you have, it is unbecoming of a hero of steel such as you" the other said

"I am sorry Ruler… but I hope I do get the chance to cross swords with **her** again" Archer said

"And you might… let's go… we need to reach **that** place" said the person known as Ruler.

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter: Bellum of Mos

Chapter 7: Sanctum bellum et scholam, servata belli lege

It was a regular day at Hogwarts, however the train ride to it was quite different.

"Damn it... that was quite close" Archer said as he astralized to blend into the hall without having anyone see or feel him.

"Mikoon... tell me about it... that person... sure looked like Saber... didn't she?" Caster said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Still tough... there was a part that did not seem the same" Archer said.

"AH... so you also noticed it" Caster said

"The breasts" they said in unison.

A half dozen compartment away Arthuria felt a tingling sensation on her nose.

She looked a bit... confused by it, but decided it would be unimportant, yet she had a nagging feeling that she had been insulted somehow.

"Anyways... we must get back... there was another servant here... and I believe it was the Assassin" Archer said.

**Inside the coal compartment**

Assassin was having a rough time... she had barely survived her encounter with Archer and Caster when the Saber had come in..

2 of the 3 knight classes and a powerful Caster who was very good at actual combat?

It was a good thing the Saber had jumped into the fray like that

There was something that did not add up tough...

The Saber had larger breasts according to what that Lancer servant had said... she had heard him talk about her in... **too much detail**

"So... why where her breasts smaller than a B cup?" she wondered herself "From what he said the Saber was at the very least a DD cup as well as dressed in red"

**On the train**

Saber was now annoyed, the tingling sensation on her nose had increased and was feeling like she wanted to sneeze, she also felt a surge of irritation swell within herself.

**Harry's compartment**

"Yes... as I thought" Archer said.

"Yes... that was the main difference for sure" Caster said nodding sagely.

"I... I don't know how to feel at you two looking at me and speaking like that about me" Saber said as she glared at them "Only praetor may look upon this body"

"Yeah... the other one was weird... and she was dressed in blue" Caster said.

"Uh? What are you two talking about? Speak so I may understand" Saber said.

"Uhmm... well..." Archer said as he scratched the back of his head.

After a while and a contrived explanation later, followed by Saber's heartily laughing at the 'shameless imposter'.

As they continued conversing about what to do the train finally stopped, it was time to disembarked

The Servants went back to their incorporeal state as they followed their masters towards the carriages waiting for them to take them to school.

"Eeeh... Goshujin-sama what are those?" caster said as she pointed to the carriages

Harry, however, could see them clearly.

Those are Thestrals... a magical animal that resembled a reptilian horse, with a skeletal figure and wings that resemble that of a bat.

Harry could see it VERY clearly due to him witnessing Diggory's death at Voldemort's hand as well as Sirius's.

"What are you talking about Caster? I don't see anything" Ron said as he squinted his eyes, as if trying to peer and see what Caster was seeing.

It was a requisite to have seen death in order to see this animals, and the heroic spirits had seen more than their fair share.

"They are... interesting, to say the least" Archer commented as he got close to one of those creatures.

"They are quite tame... however inelegant they may be..." Saber commented

The Thestrals neighed in protest to what the blond haired spirit said as they have felt insulted.

Bumpy ride aside they managed to get into the castle, Caster, Saber and Archer where pleased to find that the wards of the castle ignored them, due to magical resistance or other factors they did not know, regardless it was good thing, since they wanted to be unnoticed for the most part.

Harry however felt something was off... he didn't know why but he felt someone was looking at him... like appraising him.

**2 and a half miles away from the Castle**

A man of tanned skin dressed in red alongside a girl, barely 5'20'' tall, a petit woman with a silver head-gear of silver and slight armor on her chest, she was but a girl, not even a woman, one could say between the ages of 14-16 years of age... she and the tanned man managed to get where they are right now thanks to hitchhiking.

"I must say Ruler... you certainly have a way with words" the tanned man said with a smirk.

"It is for the Grail and the safety of the people that I must reach that place.. and if I have to overuse my charisma skill to do so... I will not feel in the least bit saddened nor shall I feel shame" said the lady "Archer, a hero as pragmatic as you should understand"

Archer smirked.

"Well lady Joan... let's head over, the children and their servants have arrived... and due to this... this means it shall be no regular Grail war... will it not?" Archer said

"Spirit EMIYA... yes, that is correct, this will be something of the likes no one has ever seen before, save for yourself... and that... meddlesome person" Joan said as she remembered the person she was speaking of.

"Zeltretch... yeah that person definitely fits the bill... what I don't understand is why I have been called?" EMIYA asked.

"It's due to your statue as both a Counter-Guardian and a heroic spirit I though it best to have someone of your abilities and skill to accompany me... I would think that a 'vacation' from you regular post would be most welcomed" Joan said with a smile.

EMIYA smiled, it did, being called trough all of time past, present and future to kill and butcher... to act against his own ideals... this was better by far indeed.

"Will you try again? To undo your pact?" Joan asked.

EMIYA just sighed. "No... even if I should be able to pull it off... I am already imprinted on the Akashic Record... I exist and not at the same time in all of time... should I succeeded only another copy of the current me would be called to serve... no... as much as I detest to admit it, I cannot go not change from my current... 'job' however I am still saving people... at least... that is what I tell myself in order to continue forward" he said with resignation.

"Then let us go, time is a-wasting" Joan said as they walked their way, the wards and enchantments where easily broken by the two as they had no effect on the like of them, Joan had an EX on Magic resistance by activating her special ability: "Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me"

And thusly they trekked their way to Hogwards school of witchcraft.

**Castle's Main Hall**

"WOW! this is so awesome! This is way bigger than the castle in Edo!" Caster said as she walked the halls towards the opening feast.

"This place has a lot of free flowing prana and od in the air, there must be many leylines in here" Caster added as she hopped and skipped as she looked around the castle.

"Saber... Archer... Caster... you might wanna hide from the other ghosts... I mean... you are not really invisible to them... right?" Harry said in a hushed tone.

"That would be wise... as expected of my praetor" Saber said as she puffed her chest some more.

"Still tough... many kids would have killed to go to school in a castle, especially one like this" Archer commented.

**3 hours ago Hogward's bound train.**

"What do you mean... 3 servants!?" Rin yelled in shock as she has learned that there where servants on the train... a train filled with children even.

It was a small miracle they haven't used any Noble phantasms or some crazy magecraft to attack and severly injure the others.

The million yen question would be... why where servants on this particular train... has a new Grail War started? She knew that her former tutor Archibald II had dismantled the grail.

Shirou had rushed trough the carts making sure all the kids where alright, he already had an experience with this war and did not want a repeat of the 4th Grail war happen in such a confined space.

Still tough he sniffed around to detect any prana from any enemy master, however there was too much foreign prana around here due to all the magical students on the carriages.

**3 hours ago... Hogwarts country-side**

Joahn and EMIYA were discussing this war... Joahn did not like it the way it was... too many alliances of one side and the other, this needed to be fair, a free-for-all.

"Oh? Will you use the Apocrypha system of the grail then?" EMIYA said as as he whistled by.

"Yes... this will make things fair... so I need to expand the Holy Grail War area to the castle and have it interwoven into the wards of it... but when appropriate people deigned by the grail appear they will be able to summon a heroic spirit" Joahn said.

"By the Root... you really like over-complicating things" EMIYA said with a smirk. "Well who am I to complain, go at it then... I shall guard you as best as I can"

"With a counter-guardian as my bodyguard... who should I fear?" Joahn said as she continued to pray as she modified the grail war parameters to satisfy the Higher Grail itself.

**Hogwarts Castle**

It has been a rather... eventful time for the house elves at Hogwards, specially at feeling such ancient and powerful magic drown the castle... the elves where afraid, they sensed what this was... however a soothing voice called out to them all... every magical being in the castle and forest heard this voice "Be not afraid, for what I am doing is setting the ground for battle for ancient heroes" the voice said.

The house elves where hesitant, but what could they do but obey, her charisma and power overrode their will... and thus allowed the magic of the Grail to wash over the school.

The location for the war was set... the leylines will serve to power the servants and diminish their expenditure of prana from their masters.

The scene was set... now the only thing left was for more masters to appear.

**Malfoy mannor, same time**

Shinji was speaking to his grandfather, he had apparently felt a slight disturbance on the Heaven's Feel Ritual...

"Shinji-kun... I believe it would be best that you called Voldemort now... I believe I have found something he might find... interesting" the Matou patriarch said as he smirked evilly.

**15 minutes later**

"Speak Matou... my patience is not without limits... what have you found that might be beneficial to our cause?" Voldemort said imperiously to the old man.

Shinji smirked "Well Lord Voldemort... my grandfather has found an additional thing that just occurred to the Grail War... this war... will not be fought like it was, it would be fought in a free-for-all fight with 14 servants... that being said half have been summoned... I heard that Lucius Malfoy has send Assassin and is using the shared perception quite efficiently... however it would be best if someone, that is to say, of your children summoned a servant him or herself to aid our cause... I was suggesting we used what Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald has used on the 4th Grail War, however the Grail has... changed the parameters of the war... this could be very good... or VERY bad for us" Shinji said.

"Elaborate Shinji, I don't have time for hearing you drone" Voldemort said

Shinji glared at him and continued the explanation "The grail has decided to fire up a contingency plan... since there are 2 pairs who are opposite of each other, the grail has decided to use the Apocrypha System, it will create 2 sides with 7 servants each... the being said we should prepare the ones who will fight for us in the school while we take over once the school is out and they can rest and learn from us and back us up later in the conflict." Shinji said.

After his fiasco at the 5th Grail war he had decided to study intensively about the previous wars and way to more efficiently use the servants while at the same time working on a way to open his own channels, the later proved to be fruitful-less as his magic has all but been diluted... so he was now that much desperate into wining... he wanted to revive his family's latent blood, their magic.

It was a desire that burned deeply into his mind... it was something that Voldemort approved, this young boy did not want to stay a magus equivalent to a squib and thus he was now fighting with tooth and nail for what is rightfully his.

This information tough would be even better... but he would need to find a catalyst to find more suitable servants to his cause, it wouldn't do if the servant summoned was against his plan, or would try to undermine him.

So, now he and his followers (or rather his followers only) should scour the country for ancient dark artifacts that where tied to a dark Villainous character or the like...

Voldemort wouldn't say this but he was worried... why was this Grail War so different from what he was told to expect? Was the Grail sentient and just wanted to have his fun?

Still things where going his way, this was an unexpected event, but it could be turned into a boon.

With popping sounds many of the Death Eaters have left to find such items... it would not be easy... but they would definitely try... least they be tortured under Voldemort's Cruciatus.

**Hogwarts Castle**

The heroic spirits phased trough the walls to avoid being detected by the ghosts and managed to find a place to hide while the celebration for the start of the new school year starts... the mood was quite infectious, even the incident at the train was soon forgotten.

The venerable headmaster came over and places the sorting hat on the table

The hat begun it's song and it went like so:

_**In times of old, when I was new,  
>And Hogwarts barely started,<br>The founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted.<strong>_

_**United by a common goal,  
>They had the selfsame yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<strong>_

_**"Together we will build and teach"  
>The four good friends decided.<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might some day be divided.<strong>_

_**For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,<strong>_

_**So how could it have gone so wrong?  
>How could such friendships fail?<br>Why, I was there, so I can tell  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<strong>_

_**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
>Whose ancestry's purest."<br>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
>Intelligence is surest."<strong>_

_**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
>With brave deeds to their name."<br>Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
>And treat them just the same."<strong>_

_**These differences caused little strife  
>When first they came to light.<br>For each of the four founders had  
>A house in which they might<strong>_

_**Take only those they wanted, so,  
>For instance, Slytherin<br>Took only pure-blood wizards  
>Of great cunning just like him.<strong>_

_**And only those of sharpest mind  
>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br>While the bravest and the boldest  
>Went to daring Gryffindor.<br>**_

_**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
>and taught them all she knew,<br>Thus, the houses and their founders  
>Maintained friendships firm and true.<strong>_

_**So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>for several happy years,<br>but then discord crept among us  
>feeding on our faults and fears.<strong>_

_**The Houses that, like pillars four  
>had once held up our school<br>now turned upon each other and  
>divided, sought to rule.<strong>_

_**And for a while it seemed the school  
>must meet an early end.<br>what with dueling and with fighting  
>and the clash of friend on friend.<strong>_

_**And at last there came a morning  
>when old Slytherin departed<br>and though the fighting then died out  
>he left us quite downhearted.<strong>_

_**And never since the founders four  
>were whittled down to three<br>have the Houses been united  
>as they once were meant to be.<strong>_

_**And now the Sorting Hat is here  
>and you all know the score:<br>I sort you into Houses  
>because that is what I'm for.<strong>_

_**But this year I'll go further,  
>listen closely to my song:<br>though condemned I am to split you  
>still I worry that it's wrong,<strong>_

_**Though I must fulfill my duty  
>and must quarter every year<br>still I wonder whether sorting  
>may not bring the end I fear.<strong>_

_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>the warning history shows,<br>for our Hogwarts is in danger  
>from external, deadly foes<strong>_

_**A secret war, now comes a knocking**_

_**A war one that will be most costly**_

_**innocence and faith will be soon be broken**_

_**as treachery abounds, not even the great four**_

_**could have ever confronted this before**_

_**Dark and Light neither one is bad nor right**_

_**To all of you one final piece of wisdom**_

_**I impart to you all**_

_**We must unite inside her  
>or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you...  
>let the Sorting now begin.<strong>_

"Wow... the hat really branched out didn't it?" Ron said.

Hermione thought was quite perceptive she recognized or at least could tell that the hat knew of the war somehow...

Harry nodded... it was hard not to understand what the hat was saying, as well as the message of Voldemort's return.

"Hey... who are those people... I see new people in here, by the staff section" Ron stated.

"Shush... the sorting is beginning" Hermione said as they begun to sort the new students.

**Staff table Same time**

Shirou, Arthuria and Rin began talking among themselves.

"That was... a most ominous warning" Arthuria said.

"Tell me about it... but most will ignore it... wizards however are very... dense, I mean look at their ostrich behavior with the Voldemort wizard, all important people on the ministry either believe or follow his ideals for blood purity, and in school the children of those people who where raised on the rhetoric, they lord over it and thus... internal fights.. people would keep this going to allow that old wanker enough time to do his agenda with no one interfering." Rin said.

"Still tough... it would be bad if he did finish his agenda... why isn't the Clock Tower doing anything about it?" Shirou asked.

"They would... but it entails with the Magic Britain... and the two sides don't exactly get along... to say the least" Rin explained.

They stayed silent as they saw the sorting ceremony and after the last person was sorted into Ravenclaw, the venerable headmaster stood up.

"To all new comers welcome, To out old hands, welcome back! There is time for speeches, but this time is not now, dig in!" he said.

With that food appeared on their plates and all staff and students, Arthuria was specially eating heartily, matching and or exceeding that of Ron's.

However her manners where more refined that the redhead's.

Eventually the feast came to an end, now that everyone had their fill of desserts, whipping his mouth with the napkin, Dumbledore stood up "now that we are all done digesting this magnificent feast, I request a moment of your time for some start-of-the-term announcements" seeing that he had the students attention he proceeded "First years should note that the forest on grounds is out of bounds for students... something that our older students should also take note of" here Dumbledore took a glance at the Weasley twins.

Rin noticed this and took a note of them, they also held an air of mischievousness that only an idiot would miss.

"Also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me, for what he says to be four-hundredth and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors, nor are a number of things which can all be found on the extensive list which is on his door" "We have also had some changes in staffing this year. First we are glad to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank as

our Care for Magical Creatures teacher," the woman in question stood up and waved so that all would be able to recognize her. The students applauded politely, most of which already knew who she was. After a moment for everyone to see her face, Grubby-Plank then sat down and allowed Dumbledore to continue. "And we welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tohsaka."

Rin stood up and waved to the students who of course applauded politely but with more or less the same amount of enthusiasm.

Everyone knew about the apparent jinx on the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts which forced the teacher out of it after one year, leaving Dumbledore struggling to find another since many did not wish to risk themselves and what may happen to them if they took the job. Still, the students at least seemed enthusiastic about the Tohsaka heiress' appointment, although it seemed that there was more enthusiasm from the boys then there was from the her introduction made, Rin sat down again.

"And finally, we are hosting a guest from the Ministry," Dumbledore continued, gesturing to the woman in pink who stoodup imperiously, as if she was expecting a standing ovation for her efforts of 'gracing' the school with her presence. "May I introduce Dolores Umbridge, who will be overseeing this year as a sign of good faith between Hogwarts and the Ministry."

The woman smiled at the collected students, revealing numerous sharp little teeth, "Thank you for that warm welcome Headmaster." Her voice was in a simpering tone, spoken like she was trying to be cute in belief that it would endear her

to everyone around her, which in truth had the opposite effect it was so fake and condecending.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron listened to Umbridge giving her speech of protecting the knowledge amassed, prompting change, and culling activities which ought to be prohibited. It was long-winded and peppered with her annoying little 'hem, hem' coughs which she probably thought were cute, but were in truth completely annoying. Many of the student just promptly ignored her, since her speech was in fact boring and all but declared her intention of interfering in the comfortable world that Hogwarts had become for them.

For Hermione though, she managed to pick out the hidden message behind the words. In more or less blunt terms, Umbridge had made it her intention to riffle through Hogwarts and cull everything which was not to the Ministry's liking. With the paranoid kick that Fudge was on in recent days, anything which was not strictly monitored and regulated would likely be put under intense scrutiny and subtle harassment until the conceded to the ministry's wishes.

She had thought that Fudge was going off the deep end before, but now he was horning in a school, which he really didn't have any business of doing, and possibly trying to infringe on the freedom of expression.

The golden trio all came to the same conclusion (with a bit of prompting from Hermione) and wondered just what was going to play into the approaching school year. Their already remarkably full plates did not need this newest addition.

With the Holy Grail War, Voldemort, Fudge's campaign of lies and half-truths, and now the Ministry actively trying to put a collar on everything which went on in Hogwarts, it seemed like it was going to be a most stressful year.

Their deep introspection had come to a halt when a large amount of banging and chattering went about, snapping them out of their discussion. Looking about, they discovered that not only had they missed the end of Umbridge's speech, but also the start of term announcements which Dumbledore talked about before dismissing them for the night.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, looking quite flustered as she got to her feet. "We're supposed to show the first years where to go!"

"Oh, right," Ron blinked, obviously having forgotten his duty as a Prefect. Standing up, he began waving, "Oi! Midgets!"

"RON!" Hermione hissed angrily.

After the feast Professor McGonagall had escorted, Rin, Shirou, and Arturia to their quarters. The chamber itself was empty of any decoration save for some functional furniture, an empty bookcase, and a fireplace for communication with the other members of the staff. There were three doors which led to a bedroom for each of the three.

It seemed a little much to give them three rooms next to one another. Both women would find their way into Shirou's eventually anyway.

"I hope you'll be comfortable while you're here with us Ms. Tohsaka, Mr. Emiya, Ms. Pendragon. There is a silver bell in each of your rooms which will summon a House Elf to you should you require assistance. The fireplace can be used to call one of the other faculty members if you require something. The floo powder can be found in your rooms as well. That said, I'll leave you to get settled," The strict teacher nodded to the trio as she gestured them inside. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

The emerald-clad woman left them to see to their rooms, but none of the trio went to examine them yet. Rather, they took seats on the couch or easy chair as they let the door shut behind their guide. They had more important things to worry about beyond comfortable rooms at the moment.

"Okay Saber," Rin frowned. "As far as we know Archer, Assassin, Caster, and one other Servant have to be here. Is there anything else you can tell us about them?"

Arthuria frowned "The Archer was nothing like the one you summoned, he used tactics fit for an assassin tough... using poisoned arrow heads as well as explosive ones... he was more suited to the Archer class than... your Archer" she said delicately.

"I see... what about the Caster?" Rin pressed on.

"I am not sure, but she was an odd one, she was able to fight off the Assassin and blocked my sword with what appeared to be a mirror" Arthuria said.

"What about the assassin?" Shirou asked.

"it was a female dressed in black... she had an air of authority and royalty on her... who could it be, however, I do not know" Arthuria said. "I can say this... she has a scent heavily in blood... like my step-sister" she added with clear disgust on her voice.

It was a well known fact what Merlin did to Arthuria in his quest to have something to do... something that made Arthuria lock him up for a good couple years, her sister took that as a opportunity to harvest genetic material... needless to say her step-sister was a horrible person. She wanted what was not hers and because it was denied to her she sought to destroy it so no one would have it.

A treacherous person bathed in poison.

"That assassin was also dangerous... I felt odd... something else that was bothering me" Arthuria said.

"We will deal with that in the morning... for the time being let's rest" Rin said.

They sighed... it was true... there was nothing else to do.

**Harry's dormitory.**

Harry had just had a fight with Seamus Finnigan... he had been bad mouthing Harry and talking about what his mother tough of him and why he almost was not able to come back due to him 'lying' about Voldemort's return...

It earned Seamus a black eye and a slight concussion.

"Uhmmm serves that one right... to doubt my praetor is the same as doubting me... and I have seen the creatures they had send to run you away from your schooling, these are but foolish kids that should learn to discover the truths and facts from the fictions they are being spoon feed" Saber said.

"I can't say it was a good idea to punch his lights out tough" Caster said as she chuckled, she did not expect Harry to be able to punch that hard. He certainly didn't look the type.

"Anyways Praetor, do you know a place where I could bathe?" Saber asked.

Harry blinked... he knew one she would like.

**Prefect's Bathroom half an hour later**

Harry lead Saber to the bathroom he used last year to find the message on the golden egg.

As they got to the door of it he suddenly remembered something... the door, it had a password, a password he did not have.

"Damn... I am sorry I forgot about that" Harry said as he apologized to Saber.

"Hummu... don't worry about that... Door... I order you on my authority to open!" Saber said.

The door opened with the least amount of resistance.

"H... how did you do that?" Harry asked in awe.

"You can say it's the Emperor's Privilege" Saber said as she smiled haughtily. Her posture clearly screamed 'praise me more'

Harry was in awe... and continued... Saber took her clothes much to Harry's embarrassment

she turned the dial for the water and then took a dip... the dials had many functions but she was most amused at the rose functions as rose petals flooded in with the water.

The hot water and the scent of roses filled the room, she was surely enjoying herself.

Harry however was thinking of other things as he took a shower to calm himself from tonight's happenings.

"_Saber... her personality is more or less sociable, but make no mistake, she's a reliable ally, but... if saber is hailed as a hero, what made her one?_" he thought as he took a dip on another shower.

"Saber... what exactly made you famous?" Harry asked.

"What's this, you've taken an interest on me me? Hmph mhpm, reminiscing makes me tickled, you and me are to take a vow of silence, this is a special conversation" Saber said with obvious glee on her voice.

"Alright then, first off my name! My name is..." she said with obvious happiness... but then she quited down... she looked down at the water and silently said "...ru"

she then got out of the tub and walked towards Harry on the nude "Ru... that's not right! It was something I could say with vigor" she proclaimed as she walked towards Harry more... he had long finished cleaning himself and changed into his robes "My real name is of little importance to prove at right now, I shall tell you later!"

Harry fell on the floor "Woah... S... Saber... clothes CLOTHES!"

"Names are not to be unraveled, purity is to be exemplified, frankly, at this time we know nothing of the holy grail! However it is a device that can fulfill wishes and other functions, it is confirmed that it can reproduce servants from human history... you have magic, I am a hero of days past, together we will find the truth of the Holy grail" She said

Her blade materialized as it covered her body, tough still naked behind it, she had no care of her nudity.

"Right now, just that truth is insufficient, sooner or later the battles shall begin, like the one on the train, and your fears and anxieties shall be wiped away by my blade... I will protect you" She declared.

"Saber... thanks" Harry Said with a smile.

"Now let us go... we have much to do on the morning... you need your rest, I shall cover for you as well as Caster will cover for your friend" Saber said as she dressed up.

And thus they left the prefect's bathroom.

**Malfoy's mannor**

"Voldemort... Lord Voldemort... I have achived it... I gotten a catalyst to use for the ritual" a Death Eater said.

"Good... place it here..." Voldemort said as he saw the catalyst.

It was the heart of an infant child from the 15th century from France.

" From such a dirty place? Our country's magic is the strongest... I hate this but there is nothing to be done... summon the servant using that old tome and be done with it" Voldemort said in anger.

He had a strong hatred for magic not of this country.

Everything was perfect in here, save for the contamination of the filth called mud-blood and the treason of the blood-traitors... a mistake he would correct.

After the Sigil was drawn and power used to call forth the servant a man appeared on top on the summoning circle.

"I am Servant Caster... per your summoning I have come forth... I ask of thee... are ye my master?"

This servant looked... unhinged..., dressed in dark and red with eyes that seemed to pop-out of it's sockets, the servant smile was... terrifying.

Voldemort smiled... a hero of the past that used magic... even if it was not of this country he would at the very least learn and utilize such thing to further his agenda.

"Prepare the rest of the catalysts" Voldemort ordered as he left with Berseker.

The Death Eaters continued to try and summon more servants to their cause.

**Hogwards Castle**

Luna Lovegood, she was a Ravenclaw that had an aura of dottiness, she was an odd duck in every sense, she was rather pretty, straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a surprised look.

She was in a empty classroom as she tried out a magic her mother had been researching long ago before her... tragic accident, she had some ties with the Magus Association in order to learn more about magic, and thus began research on both sides Ministry and Magus.

A rather large parchment was with her this year looking trough it she had reached to the conclusion that she could summon someone who would help her attain her wish.

Her wish was a simple one, shared with her father, to find all the rare UMCs (Unidentified Magical Creatures) that live in this world.

She unfolded the parchment and left it on the floor of the empty classroom, she then used her magic to transfer the ink into the floor and made a perfect copy of the sigil.

She had a small trinket her mother had left of her... a metal part of a sword of ages past, soaked in the blood of a dragon. The metal was VERY old, yet the only thing that was attached to it was not rust but the flecks of the dried blood on it.

She then recited the spell to summon the spirit that would help her gain her wish.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
>The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.<br>Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
>Repeat every five times.<br>Simply, shatter once filled.  
>――――I announce.<br>Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.  
>In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.<br>Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
>You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!" she said as she poured her magic into the sigil on the ground.<p>

Light emanated from the floor a localized whirlwind threatened to blow her away, but as suddenly as it came, it ended...

A man was standing on the sigil... he was tall and was dressed in white, with half an armor on his chest and legging resembling that of dragons... he had flowing brown hair, he took a knee...

"I ask of thee... young lady... be you my master?"

Luna was entranced by the man... she could feel the raw power on him... so she looked into her hand as she felt a tingle of pain... a sigil of sorts was now on her hand.

"Well... I believe I am... will this serve as proof?" She asked

The man looked upon her hand, gently touching it and inspecting it.

"Yes... you are most definitely my master..." he said as he smiled sweetly at the girl. "I am called Rider... may our journey be vast and fruitful" the man, now introduced as Rider said as he smiled beatifically at the young lass.

She smiled to him as well...

**And thus both sides had gained a new ally, but will they work in tandem or will it cause a rupture on the war? Unaligned people and the unprepared, there is no rest to be in this war.**

Chapter end


End file.
